Life Starts Now
by Terrence Johnny Stanford
Summary: After Endor. A Deathtrooper finds himself away from Empire and into a new place. How will he cope with this new place? And will he want to return?
1. Chapter 1

Life Starts Now

Pilot

**Play: 12 Stones – World So Cold**

"Kane"... It is a name that haunts DT-136... He really doesn't remember much if his life before becoming a Death Trooper(A/N Death Troopers are often taken as young children to serve the empire)… his kind were often the tallest of all the soldiers in the empire…..after all. Who else would defeat those coming threats that the emperor sensed? Certainly not the Jedi. Or the rebels. Even though the name "Kane" haunts him. He still cannot seem to remember what that name means to him. Even if his medication won't get rid of it…..

The empire. Is pretty much everything DT stands for. He would server and die for it without a second thought. However. Sometimes he worries about if it were to fail. What would he do then?

**16 years ago**

**Age: 10-11**

**Height 4'7**

"Each and every one of you have been chosen to be part of our most elite soldier training can" said an admiral officer "An d if you pass you get to wear armor like this" revealing a deathtrooper armor "Each one of you will get assigned a number once you pass."

DT-136 and all his fellow kids his age looked at the death troopers armor in awe. He then began to wonder how his life would be wearing that suit.

"I want you all to make the empire proud. AM. I. CLEAR?" said he admiral

"Sir yes sir!" said DT-136 and all the kids saluting the admiral

**A few weeks later**

DT-136 and other kids were each on tables getting technically enhanced.. but as he receives the treatment, he could hear..

"Are you sure it's good to do this to them while they are young?" said someone

"This technology will help them be faster. Stronger. And smarter. These soldiers will crush the rebel scum. They took everything from these kids. So why wouldn't they want to?" said another this got a little flashback to appear.

_Julie get Kane out of here! The rebels are attacking!_

_But what about you!?_

_I'll hold them off! Just get out of here!_

DT-136 wasn't very good at memories before his recruitment to the empire. However. He knows that the rebels took what could have been a normal life from him. They took someone he looked up to away. They took… part of his hope.

This made also DT wonder… do all the other kids have hatred towards the rebels? He knows they are scumbags and all but it made him wonder what exactly did they do to his fellow trainees? As he and all the boys receive buzzcuts while the girls receive bob cuts. Honestly DT-136 thought it was a shame. He always thought he looked good with hair. But hey. Hair grows back.

After all the enhancements were done and all the other kids were getting up.

"Anyone else feels…. Great?" said one kid

"Yeah man. I feel like I can wrestle a rancor" said another kid as suddenly the admiral comes into the room.

"Good. The beginning of your training shall start soon. But first…. You there" said The admiral pointing DT-136

"Me?" said DT-136

"Yes you. Come here" said the admiral

DT walks up to the admiral and sees he is holding a wooden plank with a crudely drawn rebel soldier on it.

"What is this?" said the admiral

"A picture if a rebel scum sir" said DT-136 like he knows the answer like the back of his hand

"Good. Now punch it really hard please" said the admiral holding it out to him

DT-136 gives it a solid punch with very little effort causing the wood to snap in half

"Very good" said the admiral throwing the pieces aside "I expect good things from each and every one of you. Now. To the assembly room. NOW." Then DT-136 and all the others ran outside

**5 years Later of rigorous training**

**Age: 15-16**

**Height: 6'3**

"Congrats DT-136" said an admiral awarding DT-136 with official deathtrooper armor, a powerful machine gun, a pistol, and some grenade pouch "Now put it on" after 5 f****** years he finally got his hands on an armor he has been training for. It felt great.

"Thank you sir." Said DT-136 accepting the armor after waiting in a long line of 135 people and many more people behind him

DT-136 goes into a room to change into the armor. When he walked out he sees all the other deathtroopers who got their armor before him we're all standing in another line. But as he walks over to join them… he sees that a more terrifying figure than him and the other deathtroopers were… though he is about the average height if them at 6'7… it looked way more terrifying as he can feel a deadly… force from. The name is on the top of his tongue. But he just can't seem to get it out.

"**You…" **said the figure at one if the deathtrooper **"And you." **Pointing to DT-136

If DT-136 were not on medication he probably would have felt very nervous.

"**Come with me" **said the figure

"Yes Lord Vader" said the first deathtrooper he picked

"Of course. Lord Vader" said DT-136 as the figure Aka Darth Vader signals for the both of them to follow him

They both followed Darth Vader into a hallway.

**Later**

The three of them began to walk towards a building and he hears lots of noises begging to be let out. When they entered not only did it turn out to be a prison. But all of the prisoners then became silent when they realized Darth Vader is in their presence reducing many if the loud noises to murmuring. A stormtrooper comes over to them and hands DT-136 and the other deathtrooper collapsible batons.

"**Enjoy your new 'toys'" **said Vader to the two of them as they head towards a specific cell

Vader then opens one of the cells.

"Ack l-lord Vader!" said a prisoner who looks like he shit his pants as he doesn't seem to expect Vader to come at a time like this

"**This marks day 7. Every day we will find another way to break you. Now then. Where is the rebel base?" **said Vader

"I-I'm sorry but I still can't tell you" said the prisoner

"…**Rough him up. Leave him alive and able to speak" **said Vader as it seems like everyday he has even less patience for the rebel looking like he wishes to kill him

DT-136 and the other deathtrooper got the batons to activate and approached the prisoner.

This of course dud not look good for the prisoner. As two guys with batons much taller than him was about to beat him up.

"No-" said the prisoner as DT-136 whacks him in the face with his baton making him fall down as they both began hitting his back and kicking him as Darth Vader watched.

After a couple minutes of constant beating from the Deathtroopers the prisoner had finally given up.

"Ow-Ow! Please I'll talk! Just stop please!" said the prisoner

"**That's enough. Now then. Where. Is. The. Rebel. Base?" **said Darth Vader as DT-136 and the other deathtrooper stopped hitting the prisoner

"*cough* ok….. I'll talk" said the prisoner as he coughs up blood "They are.. planning an attack on the death star! And the ones your looking for are at planet garple at sector 66" **(A/N of course I made that up)**

Vader the force choked him and killed him. This surprised DT-136 he didn't think that it was wrong to kill the prisoner. It's just that.. clearly he has tested Vader's patience for at least a week.

**A few days later**

DT-136 was chosen along with several storm troopers board a ship driven led by Darth Vader.

"So then where are we going?" said stormtrooper

"We are going to a rebel base that might possibly be organizing an attack on the empire" said another stormtrooper

This is it. DT-136's first real mission. 5 years of training for something like this. Deep down he felt a but excited to do this though his medication keeps him from showing it. He could feel the ship start to take off making him wonder what things he will encounter.

As the ship flies through space he fully sees how…. Interesting it looks. Most of his life he saw space through holograms. He's seen it so much that for some reason he always expects it to be blue with white sparkles n planets. Sure he knew it was black and all. But he's seen it so much in holograms he expects it to be blue…. But then again blue is the color of the holograms.

**Later after reaching the destination**

What the ship Manda and opens the bay door. Darth Vader walks out followed by everyone else. At first it seemed innocent enough. Until suddenly Vader uses his light saber to deflect a laser.

"It-" said a stormtrooper as he gets sniped in the chest

"Sniper!" said another stormtrooper as they all except Vader ran for cover and as they run towards the rocks

"Release the Galchomper!" said rebel 1

"The what?" said rebel 2

"Just press that button right there" said rebel 1

Then DT-136 heard a cage open and a roar. He turns around to see an ugly beast similar to a rancor though smaller

The beast then grabs two of the stormtroopers. DT-136 then shoots one of it's arms causing it to drop one of the stormtroopers. However the other…. Wasn't so lucky.

"AAAAAAAAH!" yelled a stormtrooper in agony as he gets brutality ripped in half

Vader then jumps over and chops one of its arms off and then stabs it's face making it fall down to a painful death. 4 stormtroopers then took the sniped stormtrooper and went back to the ship to guard it.

Vader then signals for DT-136 and the rest of the stormtroopers to follow him into the building. When they got inside DT-136 receives a punch to the face by a Wookie (No it's not Chewbacca) causing him to drop his machine gun. The Wookie stood at 6'11 compared to his 6'5. This strangely felt insulting but right now he didn't care. The Wookie then drops it's gun and puts it's fists up. DT-136 was just about to shoot him until he decided to honor it by putting his fists up as they both ran towards each other.

"**Let him deal with this" **said Vader as he and the stormtroopers then continue to trek inside the building

DT-136 then punches the Wookie in the gut before receiving a hit causing his helmet to fall off. DT-136 then grabbed the Wookie and shoves into the wall where the very hot pipes burned it making fall down onto the ground. DT-136 then stomps on the Wookie a couple times as it rips a pipe of the wall and whacks him in the face causing a huge cut from the lower left side of his nose to right through his right eye brow.

"Gah!" said DT-136 putting his hand on the his injury then seeing his hand soaked in his blood. He then clenches his blood soaked fist and slugs the Wookie in the face making it growl at him. He then punches the Wookie's face really hard twice for what it did to his own face. He knees it's stomach making it crouch down. He then brings out his knife to stab it.

The Wookie then picks up the broken pipe to attempt to block the knife only for it to get chopped in half. The knife then went on to cut the Wookie's face making it very pissed at him. It then tackles him down and gives a very solid slug to DT-136's face giving him a bruise on his face. Then gives him another slug which more painful than the previous. Right when the Wookie was about to use both of it's fists and bash DT-136's face in. He reaches and feels something solid. The then grabs it and smashes it into the Wookie's face making it shatter like glass.

DT-136 had no idea what he just used nor did he care. He then unsteadily gets up and sees his machine gun on the floor. He then makes a dash for it. As he runs for it he can hear the Wookie sprinting right towards him.

Right when he almost reached his gun he feels a powerful kick to his back making nearly fall down. The Wookie the tries to pick up his machine gun. He runs towards the Wookie as fast as he could, grabs it's shoulders and gave it a headbutt. Not only did it feel satisfying to hurt it. But damn that Wookie's skull is hard.

This made the Wookie cover it's face and take a step back. This gave DT-136 time to grab his machine gun. The Wookie then tried to run away. DT-136 then manages to get a clear shot at the Wookie's leg. DT-136 then slowly walked up to the Wookie as it looks at him in fear as he points his gun at it's head.

***Blam***

DT-136 then looks around room and runs down where he believes Vader and the other stormtroopers went as he picks up and puts on his helmet. He notices that the Wookie has broken a piece of it. Because his helmet is not supposed to come off by force supposed to come off of he turns it. He will go get it repaired after this mission is done.

he treks through the place he hears some sort of voices from a door. But the thing is they don't sound like Vader's the stormtroopers. He approached the door and he could hear…

"One of them found us!"

This was a dead giveaway that they aren't friendly. He then decided to scare them with one pound to the door. He could hear a startled yelp inside. He then shoots the lock of the door causing the door to fall down. He could see two rebels inside and unarmed.

"S**t" said one if them as DT-136 points his machine gun at them as they both out their hands up

DT-136 looks around the room to see….. it's just a laundry room. Well this went nowhere. The worst those two can do is alert the others or his presence…. But that would mean there would be less forces to attack Lord Vader and the others. As innocent as that plan sounds. It's vicious as f**k for the results.

So he simply walks up to one of them and grabs him by the shirt.

"P-please have mercy" said the rebel

Normally he would have killed them without a second thought. Though first he wanted to test if they are if any use to him first.

"Tell me scum. Are there any more beasts you hold?" said DT-136

"B-But-" said the rebel making DT-136 feel he is stuttering too much. Making him shove a pistol in his face "Ok ok! There are some sea crawlers and that garger beast swimming around in our water trap!"

"Where is the water trap?" said DT-136

"Its under that manhole cover! I'm pretty sure your friends will also fall into a trap connected to it" said the rebel

"Is there any more beasts you hold?" said DT-136 pushing the pistol on his eye. He could see the other rebel is too scared to do anything.

"N-No! It's just those ones I swear!" said the rebel

DT-136 then throws the man aside and walks out. The first they can do is alert where he is. But that would mean less resistance for Lord Vader. So DT-136 decided to be ready in case those two rebels pulls a stunt like that. He opens the manhole and slides down the ladder he lands upon a body if water about 2 feet deep. Or so he thought as he realizes he is standing upon a bridge which means he is probably standing in a deathtrap.

As he treks through the swampy water he sees some things swimming in the water. He now has a feeling in his gut that those are probably those sea crawler things. He honestly had no idea what they are. So he decided to stay on edge in case they are dangerous. He then hears a monstrous groan. Similar to that monsters that attacked when he arrived here.

He turns around to see a giant, though slightly smaller than the beast before. It looked ugly as f*** and was drooling. It tried to grab him with it's hand. He jumps back from the swipe and attempts to run. This beast looked liked it may take more than a machine gun. It hits him that that's probably that gargler or whatever that rebel said it was.

As he runs a straight path he turns around and unleashes his machine gun upon the beast making it let out grunt sounds. Luckily it's slowing it down. Eventually he sees that the path leads to a door. He tries to open the door but to no avail. Eventually the beast got to close. DT-136 then our of instinct jumped into the water where there wasn't a bride and attempted to swim away. Sure it was a stupid idea but that was due to lack of impulse control.

The beast then jumps into the water and swam at DT-136 at an alarming rate. He had to think fast. He then gets a grenade and right when he turns around he sees that he basically about to get engulfed into the beasts mouth. This got him an idea. He curls up into a ball and right when he was inside it's mouth. He activates grenade and throws it down it's throat.. now he just had to wait.

***Kaboom* **

The Garg thing explodes from the stomach killing it giving DT-136 to swim out in time as he was running out breath. He then swims back to the bridge and gets up. He walks over to the door and examines it. He sees that it needs a code. This made him think of the two most commonly used codes in the entire Galaxy. First he types '11111'. It of course did not work. Do he tried the more popular one, '80085'. That didn't work either.

Time to use the last resort. He then punches the code really hard causing it to open. He hears some panicked shrieks . He then runs inside since he knows it's definitely not the stormtroopers. He sees two rebels guarding a door.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh s***t this ain't good. Not good not good!" said a panicked rebel checking all the things in the room

"Hey st-***Blam***

"PLEASE N-***Blam***

"Eep!" said the panicked rebel

***Bang***

The panicked rebel tried to look for a place to hide.

***Bang***

The panicked rebel then hides in a box as DT-136 breaks the door open with his fists

**Back to DT-136**

He looks around the room scanning for hiding rebels or other doorways. He then walks into another room. This time being a security room filled with guards

"Hey who's. That?" said a guard as all the guards turned their attention towards DT-136

**Meanwhile**

"Look son there's my office" said a father

Then suddenly the windows started to blare red on and off

"Dad what's going on there?" Said the son

"They are probably having a silent dance rave" said the father

Suddenly an explosion shattered the windows.

"Welp. There goes my job. Let's go home before we run into complications" said the father as they leave

**Back to DT-136**

"Hmm… I my have gone overboard" thought DT-136 stepping over a few dead rebels. He then hears jumps out of the window. Leading to a room he could've sworn he's seen before. He runs over to see a couple stormtroopers investigating a couple boxes.

One of them turns around and sees DT-136

"Oh God! You startled me! Thank goodness it's just you" said the stormtrooper

"…Where are the others?" said DT-136

"They are up ahead. Why do you ask?" said the stormtrooper

"Lets catch up to them" said DT-136 as Vader and the other stormtroopers walk in

"**I hope you three weren't goofing off" **said Vader as he walked past them. **"There is one last place to look through**

"Of course not sir" said one of the stormtroopers nervously as they all follow Vader as he leads them all down further into an electronic ish cave. Which lead onto an underwater bridge. Like what DT-136 just dealt with.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said a stormtrooper

"Considering what has happened. I think you may be right" said another stormtrooper as they walked further down this rabbit hole of a rebel base. DT-136 found himself walking on another underwater bridge. Which already made him feel uncomfortable by the fact there is probably something in the water.

"He-AH!" said a stormtrooper as he plummets in the water. Then two more plummet in the water

"IT'S THE FISH!" said a stormtroopers as they all began shooting the water. DT-136 then felt his foot get grabbed pulling him underwater. Making him drop his machine gun.

As DT-136 is submerged in the water he sees the three drowning stormtroopers and lots if fish… very large fish. He then reaches for his knife and stabs the fish in the face killing it. He then felt the urge to save his three drowning comrades. He grabs his pistol and starts to shoot the fish that are drowning the stormtroopers. He ends up killing on fish giving one of the stormtroopers to swim up and escape.

He tries to shoot the other fish only to miss and one if the fish drags the stormtrooper further down. He was a goner. He managed to free the other stormtrooper but as they swam you they saw more fish swimming after them.

They both then began to swim as fast as they could to the surface. Then the stroke of bad luck mad the fish catch them both. He manages to shoot the fish grabbing the stormtrooper giving him a chance to escape as DT-136 ascends deeper into the water.

DT-136 felt a bit of tension build up. As he reaches the bottom floor he could see the fish trying to maul the stormtrooper they dragged earlier as he squirms in hope of escape. He aims his pistol and unleashes many red lasers upon the fish swimming towards him. Luckily a lot of the shots got some.

The fish he missed then began to sit to him and bite onto to his armor. Luckily their teeth weren't t sharp enough to puncture him. It's the fact that they were able to bring him down this deep that was their true danger.

He looks up and he could see flashes of red. Giving the impression that Vader and the stormtroopers are still fighting some of those fish.

He then begins then begins to try each fish one by one until he was able to swim upwards to safety. As he swam upwards he could see there wasn't much of the fish left.

When he finally reached the surface two stormtroopers help him get up. He then sees Vader seemingly forcing an opening with his hand. He had no idea how Vader and Jedi do it. But right when Vader force that wall or whatever that was to open. Lots of blaster fire nearly reached them. Vader then stopped all the laser and sent them all back.

"**Attack" ** said Vader as he activates his red lightsaber as DT-136 and the stomtroopers began to follow him. When they got through they were met with rebels all over the place and three giant robots shooting them.

DT-136 then charged through lots and lots of fire as he jumps behind a crate. He then those a grenade at on of the robots causing it to lose an arm. He then revs up his machine gun and fires up on many if the rebels taking down a few of them. Then he sees Vader jump upon a rail and stabs one of the robots in the head. Causing the other two to turn their attention to him. DT-136 takes this chance to throw a grenade at the other robot's back causing it to misfire.

He then sees Vader jump upon the rails a slice down each rebel that stood in his way. DT-136 then sees that one if the giant robots has turned it's attention to him and shoot an explosive shot causing him to be sent flying into the wall. He then unsteadily gets up and revs up his machine gun and runs behind a pole.

He then fires upon the robot managing to get a some good shots at it's head. Then a few stormtroopers managed to get some good shots upon the robot as well forcing it to decide to who to attack first. He then runs under the building heads and throws his last grenade at it's legs causing them to break making it fall down. It then attempts to crawl at Vader in an attempt to kill him.

Vader of course stabbed his lightsaber right through it's head. Leaving the robot with only one arm and a few rebels left.

The stormtroopers all turned their aim upon the few remaining rebels. That quickly finished them off. As Vader finished off the robot he then walks over to DT-136 .

"**Next time don't take as long" **said Vader giving DT-136 a force choked

"Ack!-I'm sorry sir." Said DT-136 as Darth Vader releases him causing him to fall down

"**Don't let it happen again"** said Vader as they all started to walk back to the ship

"Yes sure" said DT-136 as he quickly gets up and follows Vader and the others. His first mission was a success. But it certainly won't be the last.

This was the true start of DT's life. He would then go on to work on many escorts, ambushes, and guard jobs. Though he would occasionally work with Vader. Though every time he dies he always felt uneasy around him. Though luckily it wasn't that often.

**Present Day **

**Play: Static-X – Black And White**

**Age: 20-21**

**Height: 6'5**

DT-136 gets up from his seat and walks into a four man formation. However some of the storm troopers seem to be snickering at him for being the shortest. Even though DT-136 was taller than them at 6'5 compared to their 5'7-5'9…. He is dwarfed by his fellow death troopers as two of them stood at 6'7 while the third one stood at 7'2…. It certainly made DT-136 feel a bit awkward. And that he envies his peers that are over seven feet tall.… but he realized… he has missed his medication. He is starting to feel things again. He decided that when he had the time he will use his meds to prevent his feelings from taking over.

"Troopers. Escort me outside" said an officer. The four of them then began to follow the officer outside. They walked towards a ship. DT-136 wondered where he was going to.

"Hey DT-077 do you have some medication to spare? I may have forgotten to use mine for the past day" said DT-136 making sure his speech is inaudible to everyone who isn't a death trooper

"Not right now. But yes" said DT-077. This got DT-136 an idea

"Sir" said DT-136

"What is it trooper?" said the officer

"May I put on my medication?" said DT-136

"Wha-*sigh* I don't want to know. Just come right back when your done" said the admiral DT-136 walked over to DT-077

"Well. Now is the perfect time. Got any medication to spare?" said DT-136 holding out his hand

**Meanwhile**

"I don't understand what the hell they are saying" said a storm trooper

"Maybe they speak in electrical frequency?" said the other storm trooper as they only hear weird electric sounds coming from the death trooper as the taller one gives the shorter one some sort of medication pills

**Back to DT-136**

DT-136 goes into a room where he was alone and takes off his helmet. And opens the pill container. He looks at himself and sees that his still has a scar on his face from that Wookie. This made him think to himself. How can he make rebel scum suffer.

"For the empire" said DT-136 eating the pill and putting his helmet back on and leaving the room as the medication starts to kick in

Right before the medication starts to kick in he heard in his head.

_Be a good boy for the empire Kane. I love you. And that will never change_

As of now DT-136 isn't sure who exactly said that but judging by the feminine sound… it maybe a sound from a mother…. Then the medication starts to kick in and his headache starts to subside

DT-136 walked towards his fellow death troopers in a line

"Ok good everyone is here. Now the-" said the admiral

"Sir! We have reached an urgent message from the emperor!" said an officer

"The Death Star is being assaulted!" said the officer "The emperor asks that all nearby star destroyers come to his aid. And that includes us."

"Aw man. There goes my last day before my week off" thought the admiral

"Alright! set a course to Endor!" Said the admiral

Suddenly the star destroyers then hyper space. DT-136 always wondered how the thing works. But right now he didn't bother to care

Then the star destroyers then hyper space into the middle of a space battle.

"Oh no…. I want all guns pointed at that big rebel ship!, Send out all the TIE fighters! Rip that ship from space!" said the admiral

"Yes sir" said one of the pilots as many gunners started to aim all the star destroyer turrets as they unleash all of their laser upon the rebel ship

"INCOMING" said a pilot

"W-" said the admiral as they all felt a huge thud in the star destroyer "The hell just happened!?"

"We appear to have been hit by a missiles sir" said a pilot

"Bloody hell. See the drones to fix it" said the admiral

"Sir the troopers on Endor are requesting for back up!" said another pilot

"Gah! Those little bastards!" said the admiral "You two! Get into the drop ships and head to Endor!" Pointing to DT-136 and DT-077

D-136 and DT-077 then ran into the elevator. DT-136 did not expect things to escalate this quickly. But hell. It's possibly better than doing nothing. When they both exited the elevator and ran towards a drop ship along with a bunch of other Stormtroopers as everyone in the room scrambles to their battle stations.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said a nervous stormtrooper

"Just remember your training and stay calm. We have a bigger chance of survival now that we have death troopers are with us" said another storm trooper as the drop ship begins to take off

DT-136 wondered what may happen from here. He looks out the window to see a few star destroyers explode as the one they came from along with three more arrive for the remaining ones' aid.

As the drop ship flew closer and closer to the atmosphere a rocket hits one of the boosters causing the ship to lose control if where its going.

***Blamp***

"We're hit!" said a stormtrooper

"Everyone hold on!" said another

The ship then flies closer and closer to the ground

"You ready?" said DT-136 to DT-077 in frequency

"Always" said DT-077 also in frequency

The ship began to crash upon the ground causing a huge thrash inside making all the troopers inside bump into each other as the ship came to a stop

"Oh.. my head" said a stormtrooper as the bay door starts to open and all able body stormtroopers and DT-077 run outside to join their comrades

DT-136 then shoves an unconscious storm trooper off of him as he gets up. He sees the giant trees that Endor has. It must have been one hell of a time for them to grow that big. At the corner of his eye he thought he saw a little ewok watching him. But it turns out to be a dead one. In his opinion the little bastard deserved it.

DT-136 didn't know where the others went but by his instinct he decided to go to where the he hears most of the stormtrooper voices. As he runs over he hears loud footsteps from an AT-ST walker shooting. At first he thought it was safe to go over there until he heard.

"The rebels have took the Walker!"

This made DT-136 stop in his tracks and be more wary of his steps. He grabs a grenade and throws it at the AT-ST walker. It explodes on the side causing it to tilt and misfire a couple shots. He then sees that some if the rebels started to take notice of him

DT-136 then tries to run further from the rebels in the direction where he believes the storm troopers went judging by where exactly there were shooting. Luckily because his armor is black it is pretty hard to spot as he ran further into the forest.

He then ran he sees a bunch of stormtroopers retreating into a bunker making him think they are regrouping there.

After heading to the bunker the stormtroopers inside seem surprised yet grateful that a deathtrooper is here. DT-136 sees that there are only 16 of them in total. 7 officers and 9 stomtroopers.

"Mr. Deathtrooper sir. The rebels have been able to push us back" said a stormtrooper

That did not sound good at all. Considering it's the rebel scum

"What strong points do we have left?" said DT-136

"W-We only know of the tie fighter and dropship base but it's far from here" said the stormtrooper

"…" said DT-136 as he turns around to see a stormtrooper and officer attempt to open a locked door by a code

"Try harder man!" Said the stomtrooper

"I AM. ITS F*****G STRESS-" said the office as suddenly the ground shook for a moment

"-ful.." said the officer as he then sits down and holds himself "Oh dear"

"I think the stolen found us!" said a panicking stormtrooper as he hides under a desk "Oh God I don't wanna die!... Hey someone hid an unopened Canned Bread here"

DT-136 then walks over the code earning looks of curiosity from a couple stormtroopers and officers

DT-136 then punches right through the entry pass buttons causing the door to open revealing… a small box. He then opens it to reveal a small book *insert price is right losing horn sound here*.

"That's what was inside!?" said an officer "*sigh* that is a letdown"

DT-136 began to wonder why the book was kept in that thing all locked up. It had to be dangerous… right?... Maybe it just contains dangerous knowledge…. He then takes the book and puts it in a storage pouch on his belt. It was kind of a small book really. Maybe someone can tell him why it's here.

"Mr. Deathtrooper sir what do we do?" said another officer

"Are there any explosive weapons?" said DT-136

"All we have is a grenade launcher. But none of us have any grenades" said the officer

DT-136 digs into his grenade pouch and shows it towards the officer. He also realizes he has 3 left.

"Well that's a start. Barry! We got some ammo!" said the officer as a stormtrooper with the grenade launcher runs towards them. DT-136 hands all three of his grenades to the trooper.

"I won't let you down!" said the stormtrooper cheerfully ad those grenades has filled him with a sense if hope

Then the ground started to shake again. And again. And again.

"Yup. They definitely found us" said the stormtrooper under the desk trying to open the canned bread

"You there. Cover me" said DT-136 to the stormtrooper with the grenade launcher as he gets his machine gun ready and walked towards the door followed by a few more stormtroopers

DT-136 runs out of the door seeing the AT-ST walker approaching the bunker. It aimed directly right at them. But before it could fire it then gets hit by a grenade making it miss it's shot.

He sees that rebel soldiers we coming. He shoots a few of them down. But what he didn't was expect a shove from a rebel soldier standing at the same height as him at 6'5. He then tackles DT-136 down causing them both to roll down the hill. As they rolled DT-136 could hear the laserfire from the stormtroopers and rebels. Then he heard another grenade go off and hears the AT-ST explode and he hears who he assumes to be the grenade launcher stormtrooper say "I GOT IT!"

The rebel then gets a metal rope and attempts to use it to strangle DT-136. DT-136 uses one of his arms to prevent the rope from crushing his neck and his other hand on the rebel's face.

"Die imperial scum!" said the rebel trying to push the metal rope further onto DT-136's neck prompting him use his hand to clench down on the rebel's face to see if he will loose his grip. He then manages to make the rebel's hold on the rope giving him a chance to push it away and slug him in the face. He was just about to finish him as an officer comes over to him.

"Trooper. We have orders to retreat! We need to move now!" said the officer as DT-136 follows him, other officers and the stormtroopers as they run further into the forest "There is a stormtrooper squad nearby. And they will increase our chances of survival!" Everyone left in the bunker then comes out to join them. Even the trooper that hid under the desk.

"Can you see if there are any signals?" said DT-136

"I can try" said the officer as he gets a walker talk and adjusts the Bob for a signal

_***Zz* Can anyone hear me!? *Zzz* We are surrounded *ZZZ* -Elp!***_

"Who is this?" said the officer

_***Zzz* Commander Ivan! *Zzz* rebel scum *Zzz***_

"Where are you commander?" said the officer

***Zz* coordinates are!*Zzz* 12534 seventh pad!***

"That's nearby! We are on our way Commander!" said the officer as he leads them all upon a trail

**Meanwhile**

"Gah! Send recovery ships there. We need to evacuate all our intelligence and officers!" Said the admiral

"Yes si-" said many of the staff before seeing the big boom in space

"No….. he can't be ... No no. No!" said the admiral "We need everyone out if the planet!"

**Back to DT-136 **

DT-136 and the other saw the death star explode in the sky. They were all stunned. They didn't know what to do now…. A couple stormtroopers start to drop to their knees

This felt like a major blow to everything he knew. A weapon capable of saving the entire Galaxy. All gone. Millions upon millions of comrades. All gone. The very leader who he has stood for 16 years. Gone. Resources that was meant to help stop the rebels. Gone. All gone. He never really knew anyone upon the death star and the destroyed star destroyers. But he certainly knew they don't deserve that kind of ending.

This made a massive amount of…. Anger. This was something that the medications can't hold back. All the emperor wanted to do was bring order to the Galaxy. Because of him many planets and their economies have changed for the better. Because if him DT-136 was able to enforce the law at the degree he does. They took it all away. Those rebel scum. THOSE. REBEL F**KS.

DT-136 then pulled an officer toward him.

"We need to reach the commander. NOW." Said DT-136 letting go of him

"O-of course. Right away!" said the officer as he leads then all to where the coordinates are. It ended up leading to the Commander Ivan and what's left oh his squad being pinned down by the rebels.

"You. Do you have any grenades left?" Said DT-136

"Only one" said the stormtrooper

"Fire upon that group right there." Said DT-136 pointing towards about 32 rebels that were advancing towards Commander Ivan and his squad of 11 men. The stormtrooper fires the grenade and it directly hits the middle of the rebels. Luckily it killed a majority of them. DT-136 and the others took this chance to open fire upon the rebels.

DT-136 ran right towards Commander Ivan.

"Oh man. It's nice to see back up" said Commander Ivan

"Do you have any grenades?" said DT-136 as everyone caught up to them.

"Sure. Why?" said Commander Ivan

"Give it to him. He has a grenade launcher" said DT-136. Commander Ivan immediately saw where this was going so he nods and orders the stormtroopers to get the grenades

"Do we have any other special weapons?" said DT-136

"All we have are our blasters and whatever is in that unopened crate." Said Commander Ivan

"Incoming!" said a stormtrooper as the 29 of them then began to look around as they hear sounds from rebels soldiers approaching

DT-136 runs over to the unopened crate and pries it open. He found sound remote detonator bombs. He though unfortunately there was not many. So as he grabs them he nearly gets shot. He revs up his machine guns and fire as much as he could.

Within moments more rebels started to come over and attack. This was not good at all.

Then to their luck an imperial droppship arrived and opened it's hatch revealing a stormtrooper on a turret and another stormtrooper holding two standard blasters. This drives all the rebels away as the ship lands.

"Get the officers out if here!" Saud DT-136 as all 7 officers enter the drop ship along with other stormtroopers "Then fill in from there!"

"But what about you and the others?" said a stormtrooper as all the stormtroopers started to fill up the ship

"We'll he heading to the tie fighter doc. We'll be fine" said DT-136 as the drop ship hatch closes and flies away leaving only him, Commander Ivan, and 3 stormtroopers.

"Now then. Where's the tie fighter base?" said DT-136

"It may take some walking but we'll get there" said Commander Ivan as they all started to follow the rivers.

"We better hurry or else those rebels will find us" said DT-136 as the five of them trekked faster

**Later**

The government of them the find the tie fighter base. But they saw it was taken over.

"What should we do?" said a stormtrooper

"…" said DT-136 as he sneaks closer to base. He sees two rebels guarding the door. He then gets a rock and throws it at the side causing one of the rebels to go and investigate

DT-136 approached the rebel from behind and put one hand on his mouth and used his other hand to twist the rebel's arm.

He then shoves the rebel's head into the wall and seeing him on the ground. He gets his knife and..

***SHNK***

"Cole? What ar-" said the other rebel as DT-136 pulled him close cut open his chest. After that. DT-136 then went on to put an explosive on each pillar that held the TIE-Fighter base up

"Trooper what are you doing!?" said Commander Ivan in a loud whisper tone

"Better to keep the rebels from using it" said DT-136

"Oh. I guess that makes sense" said Commander Ivan seeing what DT-136 is going for

"Oh man I feel so nervous" said A stormtrooper

"just remember your training and stay calm. We'll be fine as long ars the commander and death trooper is with us" said another stormtrooper as the five of them entered the place. DT-136 decided to run ahead.

DT-136 runs down the hallway and as he runs. He sees that a rebel has left a room. He grabs his baton.

"Hu-" said the rebel as DT-136 uses the baton to whack him in the face and another whack to the head to make sure he stays down.

DT-136 then enters the room the rebel came out of. He sees two rebels inside and they appear to be extracting information from the computer. He then whacks one of them with his baton as he kicks the other one down. He then whacks the kicked one to make sure he stays down as he them puts an explosive in the room and leaves. The others then catch up to him. They then began to walk into the hangar part and what they saw made DT-136's anger toward the rebel alliance grew.

He sees that they have killed many of the imperials that where there. He could see there we about to execute 3 pilots an officer, and an AT-AT driver. He looks at the dead bodies of fallen comrades. Those scumbags. First they take over an imperial base and they decided to execute them. Then he sees the rebel scum kill one if the pilots. This got his blood to boil.

He then rushes over to a rebel watching from same platform he is on and grabs him by the neck.

"ACK!" said the rebel as DT-136 strangles him with one hand. He then throws him down making him land on a crate. He then revs hid machine gun and fired upon the rebels that were holding the four imperials hostage killing a few of them. DT-136 then runs down the stairs with the stormtroopers and commander Ivan and kicked down the door guns blazing taking down the remaining rebels.

One of the stormtroopers runs toward the four hostages and broke off their cuffs knee by one as the alarm of the place went off. DT-136 then began to put the last if the explosives he had in different parts of the hangar.

"Oh my god thank you thank you!" said the officer in relief

"Is there a ship we can use to leave the place?" said DT-136

"There is only one. It is outside. If we hurry we should escape" said the officer as the 9 of them then started to run to the outside hangar.

As they all ran towards the ship they heard a rebel yell.

"They're escaping! Stop them!"

Then the 9 of them where getting shot at by incoming rebels.

"Quick open the hatch!" said Comander Ivan as he, DT-136, And the three stormtroopers all began shooting the rebels to give the pilots time to settle in

"Bloody hell!" said the AT-AT driver as he nearly gets shot.

Pilot 1 then jumps into the driver's seat and presses several buttons.

"Ah s**t" said Pilot 1

"What's wrong?" said Pilot 2

"The engine needs a few moments to start up" said Pilot 1

"Can you get the thrusters working?" Said Pilot 2 to the AT-AT driver and officer.

"I can try but I can't guarantee it will work" said the AT-AT driver

"Hurry up you guys! We don't have all day!" said Commander Ivan

"We're trying!" said the officer as the AT-AT sits on the chair for the navigation computer

Then the engine starts to work properly.

"Its working!" said Pilot 1 "Quick! Get the others!" As he and Pilot 2 started frantically pressing buttons so the ship can leave

"Quick you guys get in!" Said the officer as Commander Ivan and the three stormtroopers run into the ship. DT-136 was just about to follow until he gets shot in the shoulder

"Trooper!" yelled Commander Ivan

DT-136 turned around and saw the very last things he wanted to see. A rebel a rocket launcher and a revel with a shield bubble along with a lot more rebels than he could count. If he were to go in the ship right there and now the rebels would surely shoot them down before they could get far. Be had to keep them away from the turret.

He then runs towards a rail to avoid getting shot.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Commander Ivan

"Live to fight another day you guys. Live to fight another day." DT-136 had finally given up hope. But he wanted to make sure he can preserve what he could first.

"But-" said Commander Ivan

"Go." Said DT-136 as he shoots the rebel with the shield bubble. As he runs towards the turret and ours an explosive on it

"You son of a bitch" said Ivan as the hatch to the hatch closes and the ship starts to lift off.

"Shoot them down!" said a rebel

"Oh no you don't" thought DT-136 as he shoots the rebel with the rocket launcher before he could fire. But in doing so he exposed himself out in the open. Because of this a rebel was able to shoot hid machine gun destroying it. He then gets his pistol and starts to try to hold the rebels off.

Then. The ship flew away. He did it. He wasn't able to save the empire. But at least he got to save a small part of what's left of it. He then tries to shoot the rebel with the shield only for laser to bounce off.

The rebel with the shield then was able to get several good shot at DT-136's chest nearly killing him. This made him fall down nearly dropping his detonator.

"Hey guys. Do we take prisoners?" said a rebel

"Not anymore" said DT-136 as he presses the detonator button causing all the bombs he our in and around the building to explode.

He watches as the building the rebels gave taken over start to crumble to pieces. It felt glorious. If he was going down he took the place with him.

He watches as rebels get crushed and killed by debris. This was for his fallen comrades they killed. He has no regrets other than not being able to stop the destruction of the death star.

**Play: Cube Creator OST – New Morning**

As the platform he lays dying on starts to break. The book he carried with him starts to glow yellow as the platform starts to break down making him slide towards the ledge as he holds on the book as tight as he could. He sees his pistol fall down all the way to the ground.

"?" said DT-136 "What's going on?" as the light gets brighter and brighter

DT-136 squeezed his eyes as shut as he could to avoid getting blinded by the light

_**What's happening? W-Why is it so bright?**_

DT-136 started to feel very strange.

Got him to wonder where he will go from here….. he looks to his left to see the getting book he had carried with him the entire time floating right beside him. Was this a teleportation book? But if it was… it got him to wonder why it was locked up. If it could teleport… which he is assuming it's doing. It was leading him to the empire…. Right?

The book then began to wither into dust. This got him curious to what is going on. They then make DT-136's injuries and somewhat broken armor. And repaired it in a few moments.

"Just what else can that book do?" thought DT-136 as he then feels himself being layer down.

Then suddenly. He saw darkness. After a few more moments of seeing nothing but black he feels some poking at his helmet.

"Go away" he thought. But the poking continued. In fact it stares to pole faster for a few moments. This finally gets him to wake up… but squints to see the sun in the sky. But he sees some sort of blue Bobby thing staring at him.

"Poi?" said the blobby thing

"!" said DT-136 getting up quickly away from the strange blue looking thing. He takes a closer inspection to see that it looks like… some sort of slime with eyes and a mouth. And it has two red spots under it's eyes making it look like it has red cheeks.

"Poi!" the slime thing as it hope up and down. If looked like it was happy. Normally DT-136 would have shot it. But first two reasons he couldn't. One. He doesn't seem to have any guns not grenades. And two. It doesn't appear to be a threat.

In fact. He looks around and sees that his guns are missing. He digs in all pouches and finds no grenades as he then remembers he gave them all to that one stormtrooper. And the fact that his machine gun got destroyed and the pistol falling down. He then checked the two things he is pretty sure he has. And luckily they were still there. His baton and knife.

The slime then hopped towards DT-139 making him wonder what is wants. Right when it was at his feet it looks like it was reach up to him. He then takes a knee down to see what it's up to. It them jump right onto his helmet.

"Hey get off" said DT-136 as he tried to pull it off

"Poi poi!" said the slime happily as he manages to pull it off and put it on the ground he notices that it's pretty much the size of a little ball. It could fit in his hand.

"Don't to that" said DT-136 pointing his finger at it. It then bites it. At first he thought it was gonna hurt but it really just felt like his put his finger in pudding. This got home to wonder about what this slime thing is. Sure there where slime creatures in his Galaxy. But… they were intelligent like a humam being and capable of speech. But this slime… doesn't seem to talk but yet it seems to act like a puppy with a new master.

He then pulls his finger out if it's mouth and gets up. He looks around. He sees blue sky, green grass, a trail, and a tree. Is he dreaming? He was just on Endor earlier. It made him wonder what he should do…. Right now he doesn't know what happened to the empire…. The one he proudly served….

Right now he felt he should look for civilization. He then proceeds to follow the path in hoped of maybe some imperial sympathizers that may be able to get him back to the empire.. or at least what's probably left of it. The slime then happily hops after him.

He then hears some running. He knows for sure that is not the slime because that doesn't have legs. He then turns around to see a girl run into him.

"Ah!" said the girl colliding with him and landing on the ground. However he was unfazed by it.

"?" said DT-136 looking at the girl that ran into him. She wore what appears to be female knight armor… she looked about either his age or a year younger.

This made DT-136 think he probably should have stepped out of her way. But… what if she did that on purpose? What if she's a hostile? He then grabs his baton as the girl makes a small groan and starts to open her eyes.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry" said the girl quickly getting up before getting a full view of DT-136. His armor looked very unsettling and by the fact that he stood at 6'5 compared to her 5'8. The fact that he was holding a baton didn't help either.

DT-136 realized that she wasn't a threat and puts his baton away. Then from behind his legs the slime sticks out.

"Poi?" said the slime. The girl immediately looked at the slime with surprise

"A pango!" said the woman looking at the slime

"The hell is a pango?" thought DT-136 one thing for sure is that she didn't seem to recognize him as a stormtrooper…. Maybe he's…. Nah he can't be.

"poi poi?" said the sleep now called a pango as it nudges against DT-136's foot.

"Aw. He's so cute" said the girl looking down at the pango then looking up at DT-136's helmet

She felt very unsettled at how terrifying his helmet looked. But so far he doesn't seem to be a threat. So she cope with it for now. She then bends down and reaches a hand towards the pango. The pango looked at her curiously.

"Maybe you'll like this hand better" said the girl as she reaches toward the pango with her other hand with a gauntlet. The pango then hop behind DT-136's leg

"A pango who refuses magic? Wait.. are you a mage?" said the girl

"…" said DT-136 feeling he doesn't have time for this as he turns around and starts walking away.

"Hey wait up!" said the girl as she and the pango catches up towards him "You still haven't answered my question. Are you a mage?"

DT-136 then shakes his head. He knows what a mage is. But they are very rare where he's from. And very dangerous.

"Wait" said the girl making him stop in his tracks she then points her gauntlet at him. It glowed faint and bright. She looked surprise "This heightened energy. Is it you? I don't see a discharger on you. How is it possible that you have such a high level energy?"

"…" said DT-136

"Are you even going to say anything?" said the girl hoping he works say at least something other than a grunting noise. Though.. his armor. It doesn't look like any armor she has ever seen before. Is he even human? Maybe a mini golem? He certainly looks humanoid. But he is very tall. Much taller than an average human. She's heard of people who grew up to be over 7 feet tall. But the tallest person she ever met so far was 5'10.

DT-136 then gets an idea. Maybe she can lead him to a ship…. Or at least lead him to someone who can. And make she can tell him where he is

"…Do you know where we are?..."

"Oh so you can talk" said The girl. But his voice. It sounds human but yet it sounds….. altered…. Just what is he? "But we are in Meadowhill" that was not a place that he recognizes

"…Do you know what the empire is?" said DT-136

"The empire? What empire?" said the girl

"….what about the rebel alliance?" said DT-136

"Rebel alliance? I don't know what that is either" said the girl. This confirmed his suspicion. He must not be on a planet affiliated with either. Or at least aware of them.

"…..is there a town nearby?" said DT-136

"Yeah. I was just heading there. You can come along if you like" said the girl

"…..sure" said DT-136 as she happily leads the way

"So then. I never got your name" said the girl

"….." said DT-136… he thought for a moment. If he were to tell him his number she might forget it a little…. Though there is something he wanted to try. If this is a place untouched by both empire and rebel alliance. Maybe he should use… his name. The very name that has been haunting him…. "….Kane…"(A/N I'll just call him Kane from now on)

"Kane huh? My name is Leanna Dawn" said the girl now named Leanna as they both walk north

After done walking. Kane noticed that the pango is still following them.

"Ms… Leanna. Why is that pango still following us?" said Kane

"I think it's attracted to your energy. I don't think it wants to leave your side" said Leanna as they stop to let the pango catch up. It then bobs up and down at Kane

"I think it wants you to hold it" said Leanna

This made Kane contemplate if he should allow it to follow them or not… he decided to allow it just in case. He then picks up the pango with one hand. It is very light. Maybe even lighter than a single sheet if paper. The pango seemed to be very happy.

"Poi!" said the pango happily making Leanna giggle

"So then. What's the name of the town?" said Kane

"Ilumia" said Leanna

_**To be continued**_

**What lies next for Kane? Will he find a way back to the empire? What other things in Kane's past has made him this way? Some of these may be answered…..**

**Upon the next chapter**

**Trivia**

**1: this story is inspired by another story called "Deathtrooper" by ErrorPleaseReload so if you want a deathtrooper with a different philosophy on the empire and you like Goblin Slayer. I suggest checking his story out. **

**2: Unlike my Noctis story this will not be a harem story. **

**3: I've been wanting to wrote this story for a while now. Now this other than this. There are only two other fics involving Crystalline.**

**4: there was 3 alternative names for this fic. And they are "World Coming Down", "Soldier of a Dead Nation" and "Outlive"**

**5: so yeah. I have written the longest debut chapter involving Crystalline. Go figure.**

**6: I was this close. THIS CLOSE. To having DT-136 kill general Iden and her squad. **

**7: the part where Kane brawled with the Wookie. I was originally going to have him run into Han Solo and Chewbacca instead. But because they are main characters. He would probably be a goner. **

**Always remember. Empire Did Nothing Wrong. As a supporter of Darth Sideous I am 100 percent sure what I just said is only controversial for the s**ts n giggles when it comes to star wars fans. While I'm pretty sure a lot of you probably won't care.**

**So then. You like it? Hate it? Feel disappointed that I worked on this instead of chapter 5 of "Innocence & Instinct" and/or chapter 2 of "New World New Hell"?**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Next up: Secrets and Discoveries**


	2. Secrets and Discoveries

**Reviews**

**ErrorPleaseReload – why thank you! And don't worry man. Your points actually helped me :)**

**Ceridwin Lucius – Thank you for your reading time :D**

**Now I gotta say. After I uploaded this. This story got added to a community called "The Archive for Self Inserts and Original Characters" it took me by surprise though. But I am grateful. Because this is the first time any of my stories got added to a community.**

**Unto the story**

**Play: Twenty One Pilots - Morph**

As Kane and Leanna continue to walk through the Meadowhill plains.. Kane examines the pango as he carries it. Every once in a while poking it

"Poi?" said the pango as Kane pokes it some more and turns it upside down . Kane remembers the slime creatures from other planets. But none of them were as tiny as this 'pango' as Leanna calls it. Where he previously lived those slimes are the scum of the Galaxy… not in a Rebel Alliance kind of way….. but… a perverted way. Especially the male slime sees a female Twi'lek and/or human female. As those two are the general types the male slimes seem to prefer, and vice versa for the female slimes with human males and Twi'lek males.. Plus they are green.

Even though are intelligent beings. They sure are horny. Though he does remember a stormtrooper who bragged about how good a female slime feels in his armor a how he mentioned it absorbed the s**** from his ***** in his crotch while his armor was still on.

"Kane. Your looking at him as if you never seen anything like that" said Leanna as she takes notice of Kane holding the pango upside down making her worry for the pango. Though she is glad he isn't harming it.

"…" said Kane turning his attention to Leanna and back at the pango as it curiously stare at him.

"Kane?" said Leanna trying to get his attention. She then tries to wave her hand in front of his face but he just simply ignored it.

"Ms.. Leanna… what exactly where you doing to warrant running into me at high speeds?" said Kane

To Leanna. His speech pattern reminded her of someone….

"Oh right! I was tasked with investigating the strange powers that have been traced back to where I found you. But the thing is. There has been no clear source of it… until today" said Leanna putting her hand on her chin

"Source?..." said Kane curiously

"Hmm… you might be a byproduct of the energy…" said Leanna as she takes her hand off her chin

"Is she saying I'm a thing?" thought Kane as he frowns behind his helmet

"But what exact are you?. Are you… some kind of knight?" said Leanna as she looks at him trying to get a picture of what he is.

Well. Kane is a soldier of The Empire.. so technically he may be a knight now that he thinks about it.

"hmm.. the mage academy may be able to explain it better than I can" said Leanna as she eyes him from head to toe once again

Looking at his somewhat scary looking armor. He certainly has the structure of a human being…. And even though his voice sounds altered. He might be a man judging by his figure… a very tall one.. though those scary looking green visor somewhat creep her out… if they are a visor

Kane notices how curious Leanna is of him… but however this isn't the first time someone looked at him like that… hell even the pango is giving him stares of curiosity.

"You know. My readings show you are full of magical energy. To him. You're a buffet" said Leanna making Kane look at the pango who gives him a very innocent smile.

However. When she said he was full of 'Magical energy'… it got him to remember what happened to him when he got here. That book.. that disintegrated and literally flowed into him through his injury healing him up..

Was that book the magic she has been tracking?. It certainly got him to think what he should ask her…

"…Ms. Leanna" said Kane

"Please. Just call me 'Leanna'" said Leanna

"…" said Kane "Leanna…. How well does the academy know about magical books?"

"Actually. They should have lots of magic books. So there's bound to be people who know them well" Said Leanna as she then remembers a question she wanted to ask him… "Um Kane?"

"?" said Kane

"I hope this doesn't offend you… but… what exactly are you?... Are you human? Some sort of golem? Some... Monster? " said Leanna

"…human" said Kane as it then dawns on it that she wasn't even sure if he was human

"Oh. So that's armor your wearing" said Leanna as she wanted to be sure of herself

"Yes" said Kane as she looks at him again. As she comes to the conclusion that his helmet is the reason why his voice sounds altered

"Poi poi poi poi" said The pango as it bites his finger again with this time being his thumb. He didn't really care because that didn't hurt at all. This made Leanna giggle as she then stroked it with her hand before clearing her throat and tries to put on a serious expression

As they continue to walk down the path. Kane looks around as the gorgeous forest decorated the land and the great feeling of normal wind of his armor. Seeing this reminded him of something…. Something he can't seem to remember.

The place also looks relatively peaceful. Very peaceful. He'd say it'd be on par with Naboo. To which he only visited once his entire service in The Empire. As he didn't really get to take in the sights very long.

Eventually Kane could see a town gate up ahead. He hoped they may have some sort of flying vehicle to leave. And then maybe he could reconnect with anyone still around the empire and help salvage what can be helped

Though it greatly bothered him that the emperor maybe dead along with Vader…. Since he was aware that they were in the Death Star. He really hoped they have a space ship here

"C'mon we're almost there" said Leanna as she leads him towards the gate that begins to open. Ad they walk on. The village is full of people. Likely getting a last few errands before nightfall

Then. This world's reality hits him. Hard. There is no spaceships. Or machines. Everything looks really rustic…

"I'm totally f**ked" thought Kane as his hope to return to what's left of the Empire starts to drop significantly.

As they walked through the town Kane got some looks as obviously the villagers aren't used to seeing an armored 6'5 Titan walking around compared to the average heights of 5'1-5'9 that the villagers have

Leanna began to be noticeably uncomfortable with all the stares they were receiving. But… how can she avoid getting all that attention if she's walking with Kane? He sticks out like a sore thumb.

"That is one scary looking knight" said a villager "I wonder what kind of things he had been through… or going to go through"

"Aww he has a pet pango. Maybe he's just a softie under all that armor" said another as she looks at the pango in Kane's hand

"You think he's part of the Havenguard army?" Said another

"I doubt it" said another "But if he were. Then he'd make a great addition to them"

"Mommy is that an adventurer or a knight?" said a little girl

"I don't know sweetie. But it's rude to stare" said the mother of the girl

"Kane. Let's hurry to the inn. There are adventurers just as quirky looking as you are there." Said Leanna "Also I really don't like getting this much attention"

"Pangos" said a salesman "Get your pangos here"

Kane walks up to the salesman slightly startling him. But then the salesman realizes that Kane might be a potential customer.

"Whoa- hello sir. W-Would you like a pango. Maybe a girl pango for your friend?" said the salesman

"…Do you buy pangos?" said Kane

"Poi!?" said the pango upon hearing what Kane said

"Kane! You can't sell him!" said Leanna scolding and making a glare at him. However this did not bother Kane at all

"Uh no sir I don't. I only sell them" said the salesman "But would you like one" gesturing to his carriage of 13 happy pangos

"Poi!" said all the pangos is in unison

"AW.. there so cute" thought Leanna

"I-I'm sorry but I'm afraid we aren't looking for anymore" said Leanna as it hurts her inside to say no. To a pango

"That's okay miss." Said salesman as Kane and Leanna walk away

"Kane. Don't ever ask that AGAIN" said Leanna

"…" said Kane as he looks at the pango in his as it turns around to face forward. "Sorry?"

"…You better not pull anything like that again." Said Leanna who was genuinely worried that Kane was going to sell the pango "But I forgive you. Now tell him your sorry"

".. Little pango. I'm sorry for scaring you like that" said Kane as the pango turns back around and gives him a slight smile… maybe the pango had forgiven him already..

As they continue to walk. The day turns dark and there isn't much people walking around outside. The houses' windows start giving a soft glow. Strangely enough Kane could get used to this sight. They then reach the Inn. And they both see many adventurers eating, drinking, passed out, or simply just sitting around.

They didn't even look at Kane twice here because they also had some weird looking adventurers themselves. Like that.. clown guy.. and the one with a literal boot on his head.

"um sir?" said one if the staff nervously to Kane gaining his attention "I-If Y-You are g-going to h-have a pango. Y-You have to make sure i-it doesn't make a m-mess or c-cause trouble"

"...Very well" said Kane walking over to the unoccupied table and looked at the pango in his hand "You won't cause any trouble will you?"

"Poi poi" said the pango in a reassuring tone

Then Leanna sits down across from him putting a room key, bread, and a stew in front of him

"What is this?" said Kane as the pango stares at it curiously right after he lets it hop onto the table

"Its good and your room key. Look for the door with the same number on it." said Leanna

"…" said Kane as he grabs the things with one hand and started to get up and leave up the steps in search of his room. The pango then hope after him

"Um sir your not supp-" said another staff member before recieving Kane's terrifying gaze. "B-But as long as you don't make a mess you'll be fine" in a very nervous time hoping to not have trouble with him. Kane looks at his key and sees it has the number 6 on it

It didn't take much to find the room. When he opened the door. The pango immediately hopped inside and jumped into the bed to rest on the pillow. Kane then walks in and closes the door. He looks around that other than a neat looking bed. It has a window, a lamp, a table, a mirror, a closet, and a nightstand

Kane then looks at himself on the mirror. He then feels compelled to take off his helmet. As he did. The pango then looked him in interest…

"…" said Kane as he inspects his face. He still has that noticeable scar that he got from fighting a wookie. His piercing crimson eyes, white skin, and raven hair. If the Empire were to see him know. They would have definitely sent him to go get a haircut. "..My face doesn't appear to have changed at all" he said with a Spanish accent

"Poi?" said the pango curious to why he sound different and talks different than he did with the helmet

Kane then sits upon the table and puts his helmet on it. The pango gets off the bed and jumps onto the table. It then wiggles to gesture at his bread. While also giving puppy dog eyes.

Kane then slightly pushes the pango to the side before hopping closer. He does this one last time making it pango look persistent. This made him sigh as he then told off about a good ¼ of the bread and puts it in front of the pango. This made it happy as it starts to munch on it

Kane then begins to eat the stew… he couldn't quite figure out the taste of is. But it felt like something meaty. After he finishes it. He then began to dig through his belongings. All he had were his baton, his knife, and… A COMMUNICATOR

Kane then gets up causing the pango to look at him with interest to what he is doing

"Poi?" said the pango

Kane then pulls out the metal beam and tries to turn the knob to get a signal….. after about half an hour of trying. He got nothing but static.

He sighs and then tosses it onto the table. The pango then looks at it before putting it's mouth on the screen.

"What are you doing? said Kane as he hurries over as he sees the pango do something to it. Then he rushes over and snatches it and tries to turn it on. It didn't turn on. "The hell did you do to it?"

"Poi poi poi" said the pango innocently "Poi!"

"I have no idea what that that means" thought Kane putting the device away. After he did the pango then stares at his helmet.

"Don't" said Kane picking up the helmet. And holding it with his left hand. He then grabs his bread and eats what's left of it before wiping his face putting the helmet back on. The pango the jumps off the table and onto the pillow again.

Kane then sits down onto the bed and came to think. Just where exactly is he? Is there anything Empire related nearby? Will this planet be hostile or friendly to him?

These types of questions plagued his mind and after 20 good minutes of thinking questions to himself he noticed the pango has already fell asleep

Death troopers are not supposed to feel sleepy…. But yet here he is.. as he tries to keep himself from closing his eyes.. to him this was a giveaway that his medication is wearing off….

He then tries to think of things that might keep him awake….. but couldn't think of anything besides Vader in the closet.

He then begins to fall asleep.. but little did he know. That book he basically absorbed had some things "in stock" for him though one….

Though when he did fall asleep. Unfortunately he had to go through a painful dreamless sleep. She to the coming headaches that keep him from dreaming.

**The next day**

**Play: Cube Creator OST - Butterscotch**

The sun shines directly into Kane's visor waking him up. Luckily because his visor is green. He didn't see anything too bright. He then gets up and notices the pango sleeping peacefully on the pillow. He then began to give it two pokes to wake it up

"Poi?..." said the pango as it slowly wakes up as then..

*Knock knock*

This made Kane wonder who the hell would be up at this time… other than himself of course

"Who's there?" said Kane

"It's me Leanna. Are you about ready?" said Leanna behind the door after she stops knocking "We got to get a move on if we want good time"

.

.

"…" said Kane as he looks at the pango s it then jumps onto his helmet a of for a 'good morning hug' "Hey get off my head!" as he accidentally knocks over a chair and bumps into a wall as he tried to pull the pango off.

"What's going on in there" thought Leanna as she hears the noises that Kane is making before he opens the door and the pango hops right in front of her

"Poi poi" said the pango in a 'good morning' fashion

"Why do I even let that hat thing in?" thought Kane as he walks out and closes the door behind him

"Are you ready to go?" Said Leanna

"…Sure" said Kane as she leads him outside. As they leave the place Kane sees that barely anyone is walking around this early as most of the people he even sees are just shopkeepers preparing for the day.

However it was probably for the better that Kane wasn't walking around later. Because there is significantly less people giving him stares than they were earlier. They continued to walk for a while through the town

"Halt" said a town guard making the two of them stop and wonder what he wants

"What is it?" said Leanna

"Before you go. You need to know that there has been increased bandit activity" said the town guard

"Hmm.. Kane I think we might need to get you a-"

"You just worry about yourself" said Kane bluntly

"But Kane I'm sure you must-" said Leanna

"I mean it." Said Kane in a much more intimidating tone than he already had which sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"O-Ok then. Let's just go" said Leanna as she wants to avoid Kane getting angry as they hurriedly left the gate

"Huh. That's some knight she found. And a very scary and tall one too" said the guard watching them leave.

Leanna and Kane walked through the plain and Kane could secretly enjoy the sights once again. Seeing this now reminds him of some other planets with a similar look…. Even if they were caught in the crossfire in the war against the Rebel Alliance.

"Those cunts. They will surely ruin a place like this if they ever reach here" though Kane referring to the Rebel Alliance as he clenched his fist. This did not go unnoticed by Leanna and the pango

"Kane. Is something wrong?" said Leanna a bit worried

"...No. It's nothing to worry about" said Kane. What's strange to Leanna is that these vibes he is giving off are genuine. It then makes her think that maybe something that makes him mad has came into his mind "Leanna. How much time will it take to reach our destination?"

"I believe it wi-" said Leanna as she pauses mid sentence to survey her surroundings. This got Kane and the pango to be curious to what she is looking for.

"What's wrong?" said Kane as the pango catches up to him

"Did you hear that?" said Leanna looking in a certain direction

"I do not hear the sounds that you do. Why?" said Kane as they hear a piercing grunt causing a lot of crows to fly away. Making Leanna realize where it might be

"Someone might be in danger!" Said Leanna running towards the sound..

"Poi…." Said the pango feeling tired. Kane then allows to he pango to rest on his hand before sprinting after Leanna. When they reached a tree. They found a man in a trench coat who in Kane's opinion didn't look much older than he is surrounded by five bandits. Hell, he even has the same color hair as him. Though his hair is a bit longer than his own…. But what Kane thought is strange is that Zack has two side locks of hair that extend down to his cheeks. That is a definite hair choice Kane dies not understand

"Stay here" said Kane to the pango putting him at the tree as it wiggles in agreement as he then grabs his knife and collapsible baton ready. He could see that three of the bandits have weird while the other two has guns…. Wait guns!?

Maybe this place isn't as rustic as Kane thought…if they have guns here. Then sure there's got to be other types of technology that this place has….

"Kane we have to help him" said Leanna unsheathing her sword

"….You take swords I take guns" said Kane as she nods and ran towards the bandits with swords

"What the!?" said a bandit as he blocks her attack. Leanna then began to fight off the three sword bandits impressively. Moving much faster than any normal human speeds.

Though her fighting style reminds Kane of a sith he knows… one that he is pretty sure never directly met Vader. Though he is pretty sure she met the emperor.

The two bandits with guns then point them at Leanna. And right when they are about to shoot. Kane then whacks one of them with his baton knocking him out cold. The other bandit then turns to Kane and attempts to shoot him.

Kane side steps the shot and whacks him with his baton as well knocking him out

"That was easy" thought Kane as he see Leanna take down the last bandit. He hen gets a good look at the man who the bandits were surrounding. And after that. Leanna walks over panting hard

"Anyone hurt?" said Leanna

"No" said Kane. As the man just inspects his gun… Kane could also see he is somewhat tall. Standing at either 5'11 or 6'0…

"Thanks" said the man nodding to Leanna. And looked at Kane with suspicion before nodding to him as well. He then turns around to leave

"Wait!" said Leanna making stop "There could be more bandits out there! We should team up to be safe. Safety in numbers"

"…" said Kane and the man as the man then studies Kane before studying Leanna. And upon seeing her gauntlet. He relaxes

"Your from the mage guild?" said the man

"Yes. May I ask where you are headed?" said Leanna

"Why?" said the man raising a brow

"Like I said. Safety in numbers" said Leanna

"I don't like the vibes this guy is giving off" thought the man glancing at Kane's somewhat menacing appearance. And Kane did not like the vibes the man was giving either. Since he in Kane's opinion looks like someone who will backstab.

"So where are you guys going?" said the man looking back at Leanna

"We are going to Ilumia" said Leanna

"That's where I'm going" said the man "I'm Zack by the way"

"I'm Leanna" said Leanna. The man now named Zack nods to her and looks at Kane

"…" said Kane as be simply gave Zack his terrifying gaze

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" said Zack not phased at all by Kane's gaze

"No." said Kane. Zack could already tell that Kane doesn't seem to like him very much. And Zack… gets a scary feeling that Kane might murder him his sleep.

Then a moment of awkward silence until-

"Poi!" said the pango as it causes them all to turn their attention to the pango who seemingly appeared out of nowhere

"Oh. And that's our little pango friend" said Leanna smiling happily at the pango

"Poi?" Said the pango as it stared at Zack for a moment before staring at his weapon

Zack then began to stare at the pango making it feel very uncomfortable making it hide behind Kane for safety.

"..Hm. now that introductions are over. Lets get moving." Said Zack. This made Leanna smile as they began to walk the way. Let's get moving" Kane then reaches his hand out to the pango because he knows it will get tired soon as it them jumps the palm of his hand

"Right" said Leanna as she the began to lead the way. Zack stayed a few steps back as he followed them

"Leanna. Are you sure you want to trust this guy?" said Kane

"Of course I'm sure. I trusted you didn't I?" said Leanna

"…fair enough" thought Kane

"Poi." Said the pango as it tried to catch up to Kane

"Leanna.. may I ask you something?" said Kane

"Sure" said Leanna as she is curios to what he will ask her

"When you fought those three bandits… how did you move so fast?" said Kane seeing that anyone capable of that kind of speed.. would be Jedi.. assuming the use the force on themselves…. Though he can't seem to think if anything else.. that is able to do that

"Oh you mean my wind magic?" said Leanna showing him her gauntlet. "I casted wind magic with my manipulator. If you want I can cast some on you so you'll be able to catch up"

"….That sounds useful" said Kane as Leanna seemed pleased with that reaction. Hell it was the most she got out of him the entire ye she knew him. Kane then looks back at Zack and back to Leanna "..what kind of gun does Zack use?"

"Oh you mean his discharger?" Said Leanna

"Yeah" said Kane

"But you know something?" said Leanna gathering Kane's interest "Those bandits were well equipped" she then gives Zack a stare

"They were bandits" said Zack. Little did he, the pango, and Leanna know. That he just sparked a slight hostility from Kane towards Zack upon hearing those words. Kane now trusted him even less than he already did. Zack began to notice the rising hostility from Kane… at first he thought Kane might be a bandit… but he feels like it's just that.. maybe he started off on the wrong foot. But he still thinks that Kane will definitely pull something in the dark.

However. Kane is the exact type of person that would do such a thing. Unbeknownst to Leanna, the pango, and Zack

"Poi poi…." Said the pango feeling tired. Kane the picks the pango up and starts carrying him . The pango apparently takes a rest nap on his hand. Leanna thought this was too adorable.

It got Kane to begin to ponder. Leanna mentioned that those were well equipped. Which tells him that bandits aren't normally that armed… why were they after Zack? This made Kane to consider to convince Leanna to ditch Zack. However he has a feeling in his gut that they won't let him

He looks back at Zack to see that he appears to have a heightened alert. And as for Leanna. She looks like there is something on her mind….

"Hmmm….. there's no way bandits that armed should be running around… around here at least." Thought Leanna "Zack is definitely hiding something..." though it also got her to wonder about Kane. She genuinely has two relatively unknown men walking with her.. though after her entire time with Kane. She starts to think he's not actually as bad as she thinks he might be and Zack doesn't want to reveal anything really… she decided she might need to keep an eye on those two. However she knows the pango will never do anything malicious. Though she wanted to make sure Kane won't ever sell it

As Zack continued to trail behind them as a 'backwatch' he hopes that they don't find out what is going on. Because if they do they might want to get themselves involved. And he doesn't want more people to get hurt… though.. he knows for sure Leanna may be able to help since she is from the mage guild. But Kane?... Not so much. He began to wonder why someone like him is doing our here especially with her of all people.. Because most adventurers don't usually team up with anyone in the mage guild.. at least to what he's seen so far. But he stars to think he's overthinking it..

As the three of them continued to walkthrough the place called 'Meadowhill' Kane truly found himself liking the nice peaceful walk… well.. mostly peaceful due to the tension with between him and Zack. But something that is on his mind other than the Empire.. is Leanna's skills. Seeing her fight like that continued to somewhat secretly bother him since she is reminding him of **her** of all people.

_Alright DT-136. Are you ready for this?_

Leanna's skill unintentionally caused **her** voice to get stuck in his head as they continued their journey with relatively no trouble at all. The sun began to go down. And Kane really did like seeing the sun start to set. He thought it looked amazing. Because back at the Empire he almost never had the chance to take in the surroundings the way he is able to right now…

The more he does this.. the more he begins to think of many… fallen comrades who will be never be able to be able to see a sight like this due to the actions of the Rebel Alliance. Thinking of this gets Kane to clench his fist that isn't holding the pango. This time… no one but the pango was able to notice that he was…. "Frustrated" inside... Oh how he hated the Rebel Alliance.

"Hey guys. We should make a camp before it gets dark" said Leanna looking up at the sky

"I think over there is a good spot" said Zack point to a tree "We will be less visible"

When the sun began to set as they reached the tree. Kane began to close his eyes. As he sits down.. he tries to think to himself that everything's alright. Slowly drowning in his contained anger. From all the pain that the Rebels have caused him

He doesn't want to get lower than he already is he doesn't want to "Fall" forever… he just hopes that someone from the empire can tell him that it's over and they won. But he knows that will probably never happen at this rate as he opens his eyes.

He takes a gaze into the moonlit sky. He sees how much it's gorgeous glow lights up the night with all these new constellations a d stars he does not recognize.. he starts to think that **she** would have loved to see a sight like this..

"Hey Kane" said Leanna taking notice of Kane staring at the stars.. despite his helmet still being on.

"?" Said Kane looking over at her

"What you looking at?" said Leanna holding two steaming bowls of what appears to be a similarly stew that he ate back at the in He also notices that she or Zack have set up a campfire. He sees Zack eating a bowl of stew right by the fire..

"…It's nothing much….." said Kane "Sometimes the sky reminds you of what you lost… lost stuff that you know you can't get back"

This really got Leanna to wonder what he means by that…. It makes her think that he might have lost something holds dear… maybe that's why he doesn't speak much or really….

"…Do you want to talk about it" said Leanna handing him the bowl

"No." said Kane

Then… a moment of somewhat awkward silence. This also interested Leanna slightly…. It got her to wonder if he was ever a different kind of person than he is now… maybe some sort of tragedy? Him learning about the true cold reality at a young age?

Then to break the silence…

"Its getting late you guys" say Zack "You guys can rest. I'll take first watch" Kane didn't like that.

"Right. I'll take second" said Leanna nodding to him. Kane didn't like that either.

"…Does that mean I get third?" said Kane

Zack then stares at Kane with an unblinking expression while Leanna coughs nervously. This was an immediate giveaway that they don't trust him with first watch.. but then again. He does have somewhat of a menacing appearance. So he guessed it made sense that they wanted to be cautious… he also now realized he still hasn't eaten his stew

"…I take it you don't trust me" said Kane as he suddenly he the urge to stab Zack in his sleep. Upon hearing this. Zack has the sudden urge to stay awake in case Kane pulls something….

"No no. It's just that we has an early start and we are sure you are tired" said Leanna. Funnily enough. Kane felt fine…. So far.

"Yes" said Zack bluntly. This made Leanna glare at him for a moment since he just gave it away. Though his expression doesn't change when he saw her look. "She's part of the mage guild, therefore I know she won't pull any tricks. But I don't know anything about you"

Kane then puts his bowl down and gets up to Zack face to face… well really Kane is looking down on Zack with his 6'5 to Zack's 5'11-6'0. Zack felt somewhat intimated but he kept his fearless expression strong. While behind his helmet, Kane glared at Zack. He just didn't seem to like him very much.

"**I don't know anything about you either**" said Kane in a very menacing tone. Upon seeing this Leanna realized she had to stop them before they fight. She then gets in front of the two of them to push them away from each other

"Guys you need to calm down" said Leanna "I know you both don't trust each other.. a lot right now. But we can't fight amongst ourselves otherwise we'll never get to Illumia." She then turns to Kane "Kane. Please trust me on this"

"…. Fine" said Kane as he sits back down against the tree as she then turns to Zack. Even though he was still suspicious of Zack. He felt like he could trust Leanna enough for her to not let Zack attack him

"Zack. I promise I won't let him pull any tricks in your sleep. You have my word" said Leanna

"….Very well" says Zack. This made Leanna sigh in relief knowing she may have just stopped a potentially deadly battle against the two of them..

As Kane sat back down and picked up his bowl… he still wondered what the future holds for him… he began to close his eyes…. Maybe some sleep will actually help him.

A while later as Kane continues to keep his eyes closed as Zack began to finish his shift at nightwatch ad Leanna takes over

He feels like he's caught in the darkness… like he's gotten blind he wonders if there is anyone able to help him find his "Way out" but alas. No one can hear him in his own mind. And he doubt that anyone in this world will understand soon… he truly hoped that maybe this horrible nightmare of the fall of the Empire will end..

He continues to suffer the silence of truly being alone…. As he drifts into …. Not a sleep.. but more of a past event. Leanna's skill is still in his head… images of her begin show up….

**3 Years Ago/dreamscape**

**Play: Sonic Lost World OST – Sea Bottom Segue**

**Height: 6'5**

**Age:17-18**

**Kane stood in a line of three other Deathtroopers all standing at 6'7. It soon begins to return to him as he remembers what this was…..**

**This was one if the last times he saw ****her****….. one of the last times he ever got to see…. ****Ashley**** not that he saw her very much anyway. **

"**Alright boys. I hope you all got your asses up early" said a woman now named Ashely about 6'0 tall… she wore a black suit with a belt to hold her lightsaber… "Vader's got a request to exterminate a Jedi. Because the last two teams didn't seem to make it"**

"…" **said Kane and the other 3 Deathtroopers**

"**Good. Strong and silent as always." Said Ashley as she leads them all to a shuttle "Remember boys. Rescue any of our fellow stormtroopers and officers that happen to survive" they all take their seats at the two pilots get the shuttle to start to float and take off out of the star destroyer into a plant whose name Kane cannot remember. **

**As the ship flew into the atmosphere it began to feel very bumpy as some turrets were trying to shoot them down luckily the pilots are able to outfly the flying towards the drop zone. The back hatch began to open as Ashley and the Deathtroopers all jump out onto a pad revving up their machine guns**

**Kane started to miss his machine gun. Since it blew up right before he came into Meadowhill**

**As they did that. An alarm started to set off as many resistance fighters began pouring out of the building and started to open fire on Kane and the others. **

**The five the headed for cover behind the rocks. The Deathtroopers then each get a grenade and through it at the fighters. Ashley then uses the force to already them out to kill more of them **

***Ba-Ba-Ba-Boom***

**Then the Deathtroopers began to open fire upon the remaining fighters that didn't get killed from the grenades taking them all out. **

**The five of them run up the stony steps as the barge their way in the building**

"**They've gotten in!" said a resistance fighter before Kane shoots him in the head. Then… Some angry dog like creatures started running in. Hell Kane doubted they were even dogs since they don't appear to have eyes…. Only some sort of strange looking mouth and very deadly looking claws**

**The four Deathtroopers opened fired on everyone in the room before they were able to retaliate to their presence before the dog creatures could get to them. **

**Then once they are all dead a dog creature lunges at Kane biting his arm while tackling him down. He then grabs his knife and stabs its neck causing it to bleed out. He then shoves it off of him and lets it die.**

**Ashley uses her red lightsaber to cut every one if those creatures to pieces that dared tried to attack her. Kane watched her do it as she killed each one really fast.**

"**Pay attention DT-136" said a fellow Deathtrooper. **

"**I'm sorry" said Kane as he continued shooting more of the creatures. Then once they were all dead. The five of them then walked into an outdoor path where they see…. A Jedi… up the steps**

"**Mmm, sith Ashley. You have arrived. You shall not defeat me" said the Jedi**

**The Deathtroopers except Kane then began to shoot the Jedi. He quickly grabbed his green lightsaber and blocked every shot causing a few of them right back at them. It ended up killing one of Kane's comrades**

"**You sith lackeys will never defeat me." Said the Jedi to them. This felt very insulting. Especially since he killed one of them**

**Kane didn't really know who this Jedi was.. he just knew the Jedi was a pain in the ass to the Empire for a while when he was found alive after the Jedi purge. **

**Ashley and the Jedi then began to clash lightsabers very fast. Much faster than a normal human. Now that he remembers. Leanna was just as fast when she took our the bandits.**

**Eventually the Jedi was able to get Ashley to stumble back and was about to slice her in half. Two of the Deathtroopers ran right toward him and opened fired. **

**The Jedi then turned his focus on them. He then blocks every shot as he impales one of them in the chest. Before slicing the other in half**

"**Noo!" said Ashley "Grr! You'll pay!" as she then shots lightning out if her hands as then the Jedi uses his lightsaber to absorb the electricity..**

**Eventually the Jedi managed to stop her electric attack as he was about to impale her with his lightsaber.**

**Kane then opened fire right at him. Making him decide to attack Kane while Ashley was down. The Jedi jump slashed at Kane. Luckily he was able to somewhat leap back. But the Jedi slashed his chest but not deep enough to kill due to the distance they were.**

**The Jedi was sure that Kane is a goner as he kicks Kane down the steps leaving a trail of blood until he lands face first into the ground causing his green lensed to slightly crack as he pool of blood begins to surround him. Luckily. That was a lightsaber. It literally sealed up most of the strike automatically**

**This really pissed off Ashley. As she then gets up and clashes lightsabers with the Jedi several more times**

**Meanwhile Kane then flipping onto his back. He had felt so much pain…. He then unsteadily gets up and slowly walks towards where Ashley and the Jedi are fighting. He notices that he is about to kill Ashley. **

"**Goodbye Ashley. You should have stayed on the light side when you can" said the Jedi unaware of Kane behind him. Kane then grabs his pistol and aims at the Jedi's back.**

***Blam***

**Kane gets a direct hit at the Jedi's back causing him to drop him lightsaber **

***Blam* *blam* *blam***

**The Jedi's torso was full gunshot holes as he falls down to his death as Ashley gets up and slowly walks over to Kane… this was his first…. And of the only two Jedi he has killed his entire servitude to the Emperor….. he then falls to his knees and coughs up blood…. Which felt very uncomfortable since his helmet is still on. **

**However he wasn't the only Deathtrooper that managed to kill a Jedi. **

"**Wow DT-136. You survived another real doozy." Said Ashley "Huh. Just like last time" in a comforting tone**

**Then….**

**Everything starts to blur….. **

**Back to present/out of dreamscape**

Kane wakes up… and it's still night. He looks around to see Leanna, Zack, and the pango asleep. He begins to think of the flashback dream he just had. Leanna reminded him of Ashley so much couldn't help but think of her once again. Someone he secretly admired even though his medication kept it way deep down

The more he thinks of the empire he feels like he's watching himself fade away…. Fallen friends… no family to run to… No Empire to run too… it's like failure one step at a time.

Kane gets up. He looks at his bowl and notices that so far nothing has gotten to it…. He then walks behind the tree, takes off his helmet and starts to eat it despite it being cold… though it got him to wonder why didn't Leanna wake him up that it was getting cold.

He thinks that probably Leanna didn't want to bother him as he slept. Once he finished the cold stew. He puts his helmet back on and puts it next to the other empty bowls at the fireplace…. He looks back at Leanna, Zack and the pango before looking back up to the sky…

He began to deduce that the morning is coming.. some of the stars on one side are missing. And the moon isn't as shinning as it was earlier… he then notices that Zack is literally sleeping with his guns or "dischargers" according to Leanna… he will sure be in for a ride awakening if he accidentally pulls the trigger in his sleep. He looks up into the sky once again to see the sun starting to rise as he walks into a path. Kane found himself to be quite fond of his surroundings…. Maybe his time here won't be as bad as he worries it might be…

He then looks to see that Leanna is starting to wake up judging by her yawn. She looks to her side to see that the pango is still sleeping… though Kane isn't there… her eyes widen wide open… see knows Kane doesn't like Zack. She then looks at Zack and sighed in relief when she saw that nothing happened to him

But it got her to wonder where Kane was until she sees him looking up at the sky in the path…. Was he going to leave them? She got up and quietly makes her way to Kane. Little did she know. The pango woke up soon after she did and started to hop after her. But due to her focus on Kane. She didn't notice the pango

"Kane" said Leanna "Were you just about to leave us?" in a annoyed tone

"..No." said Kane. At first she didn't believe him.. but his response seems to genuine to be a lie. "How much longer will our trip be?"

"If I had to guess then it shouldn't take much longer" said Leanna "We will need to make one last stop at Raven town. And then we'll reach Illumia in the next or two if we continue to make good time

That. Sounded like its longer that it should be.

"Poi!" said The pango as it jumps onto Kane's foot

"*giggles* looks like you guys are best friends already" said Leanna seeing the interaction

"…We are?" said Kane to the pango

"Poi poi!" said the pango as it nods excitedly. Kane then extends his hand for the pango to jump on

"But what are you doing up so early?" said Kane

"I was going to do my morning routine" said Leanna

"...Interesting..." Said Kane as when he looks back at the tree. He sees that Zack has woken up. He then gets up and walks towards Kane and Leanna

"You guys ready?" said Zack

"Yeah" said Leanna as she leads the way down the path. As they continued to their journey to find Ilumia to which Kane wishes would go by much faster. Zack felt like he was lucky that Kane didn't pull anything in his sleep…. But due to the way he interacts with Leanna. She might be the one keeping him in check…

Kane continued to make glimpses at the sky as they continued following the path. Eventually they all saw a villager though smaller than the one Kane was earlier. It seemed to be in better quality. The pango seems to like seeing the sights.

"Alright boys let's make a break and head to that town and restock." Said Leanna

"I'll be checking some things. I'll see you guys later" said Zack. Kane felt a slightly better now that Zack isn't around. However. Kane began to notice that there is a lot of guards that appear to be studying him… he starts to wonder that they probably think of him as a possible threat.

"Poi" said the pango as it turns to look at Zack as he walks away

Leanna leads Kane towards a shop. When they walked in. They see a shopkeeper that seemed happy to have customers. She then began to look around the shop and grabbed a few things and brought them to the shopkeeper

"*sigh* that will be 34 coins please" said the shopkeeper with an apologetic face while at the same seemingly expecting to get yelled at.

"34 coins!? But it should be at most 20!" said Leanna

"Leanna. It's business. Businesses set the prices to what they see fit." Said Kane

"But-" said Leanna as his words have gotten to her

"Actually no. It's the 70% tax" said the shopkeeper "I'm sorry about this miss"

"But using remember the tax being so high the last time I came here" said Leanna

"That's because the tax is only recently been passed. However as much I don't like it. I'm forced to have due to the Mayor's enforcer walking around… if I don't have the tax then I'll be ruined."

"..I understand" said Leanna handing the shopkeeper the coins. However…. Kane could tell Leanna wants to do something about it. But he doesn't really care. To him. She seems like a person that would pull a stunt despite him saying no. The pango looked at her with curiosity.

Right when Leanna and Kane left the shop. They began to notice many guys who they assume to be enforcers as they all seem to be watching the two of them when they happened to be around..

"…Leanna. Are you ok?" said Kane

"It's just that the new tax rules. Something about just don't feel right" said Leanna putter her hand in her chin "The last time I came here was only a couple days ago. And they didn't have taxes then"

When Kane heard her say 'Last time' he didn't know that she was meaning only a few days if he are to guess he probably would have thought maybe at most a month or at least 2 weeks.

"This tax is way too sudden." Said Leanna "And too high for the town too sustain for a long period of time. We should meet up with Zack

"...We're not actually going to do something about it…" said Kane as he already doesn't like the fact that he will see Zack already. He then looks at the pango in his hand "…Are we?.."

"Poi poi" said the pango as even it was unsure if they are going to do something about it or not. It still wanted to stay with Kane.

The two of them continue to walk through the town. They both began to notice that many citizens are weary of the enforcers that walk around. Something is definitely wrong. It's like they are being oppressed. Kane did not care. He just wanted to leave.

They reached the armory and weapon shops. They see Zack has seemingly have gotten into a squabble with one of the enforcers. Kane then quietly makes puts the pango on the ground and makes his way towards them. Leanna wanted to stop him… but she doesn't see any ill will from Kane towards Zack. And she's also interest to what Kane might do.

"I told you. This is none of your concern. Now beat it before I beat you!" said an enforcer as he and Zack start to bud heads

"It became my concern when you threatened him in front of me!" said Zack pushing an enforcer away

"Oh please. All I did was tell him what 'may' happen if he doesn't pay up" said the enforcer unaware that Kane was behind him

"Who's going to pay up?" said Kane rhetorically as the enforcer freezes and starts to slowly turn around. When he saw Kane. All the color in his face begins to drain. He then puts on some fake bravery and starts to head towards the door

"Y-Your lucky your.. friend his here. Otherwise your ass will be pounded" said the enforcer as he leaves the place. This made Zack feel relieved as the shopkeeper wipes off the sweat off his forehead.

"Let me guess. Is it the tax" said Kane as both Zack and the shopkeeper nods in response "…" he then let's his hand down for the pango to jump upon it

"Hm… you guys head back to the inn. I think I have something to take care of" sad Zack

"Fine by me" thought Kane as he starts to walk away. He still does not like Zack very much…

"Kane! We can't just leave him to do this alone!" said Leanna, this surprised Zack to why she would want to help him "If we are to stop these taxes we got to stop it together"

"…No" said Kane turning around. And walking away

"Kane please… I know you want to go to Ilumia as much as I do. But I can't just let this town suffer further!" said Leanna

"She's not thinking about running for office is she?" thought Kane. He didn't really give a s**t on whether she has a chance or not. It's just that it will take a while.

"…" said Kane as he wonders why she wants help from him of all people. He starts to think that maybe he just tell her that the pango could help her and not him…. Ok maybe that's a stupid idea.

"Just think about it. It shouldn't long" said Leanna "Plus you'll be better

This gave Kane the impression that she will hassle him until he says yes…. So he decides to do it for her…. Not only that, this place doesn't seem to be touched by the Rebel Alliance…..

"…fine" said Kane making her give a happy face as Zack lead "…Be ready little one" he said to the pango as it gives him an innocent smile possibly to give him confidence

"Poi" said the pango confidently

Zack leads them through the town. Kane could tell Zack was definitely just as determined to help the town just as Leanna is. Unlike himself… but he is unsure if the pango wants to help or not

"….do you want to help them?" said Kane to the pango.

"Poi!" said the pango happily. Kane had no idea what he meant by that. But he were to guess he probably said… yes?

This made Leanna giggle at the response before trying to put on a serious face. Ad they walk toward a big building whom Kane assumes to be the Mayor's office building. They see two guards that start to grow weary if Kane and Zack's presence.

"Halt! What is-ymmph!" said the guard as Kane then puts his hand (that isn't holding the pango) Leanna then runs over to them and checked their pulses to see that they are still alive

"You two do realize you just assaulted two official guards!" Said Leanna giving Zack and Kane a Stern look

"…I don't care" said Kane as he lets the pango jump back onto his hand

"Wouldn't be the first time" said Zack as he begins to make his way through the gates "You guys coming"

Leanna was just about to say something in response before her gauntlet them begins to glow.. similar to how it glowed when it was near Kane when they first met… it must be tracking something… and maybe that something could be… it's a dumb assumption but it's still somewhat of a possibility in Kane's opinion

"Somethings not right.. the readings are very erratic. There's no way it can be." Said Leanna as they all enter the mansion and began walking through the hallways. Many clerks, servants, and guards see them. Though because they are walking around the mansion. They assume Kane and the gang are there on official business.

"If only if I had an energy point tracker this would be much faster" thought Kane looking around what the place had to offer

"Can be what?" said Zack curiously

"Shadow magic" said Leanna scratching her chin as her tracker senses even more shadow magic

"Shadow magic?" said Zack as he tightens his grip on his gun and he starts to look more weary of what may cone "Someone's practicing forbidden magic here?"

This did not sound good at all. Back where he is from. Shadow magic was the rarest and most dangerous type of magic. And the users are even more dangerous….. he has dealt with termination of magicians before…. But the difficulty of that along with hunting the Jedi…. Might be the worst jobs a Deathtrooper can have.

Kane turns around to see that a guard has taken notice of them… and had brought backup. Clearly there was something the soldiers don't want them to see.

"….We are being surrounded" said Kane making Zack and Leanna look at him curiously to why he said until they looked where he was looking seeing what seems like an entire army of enforcers closing in upon them. Zack then kicks down a table and revs up his dischargers "You guys go on ahead. I'll deal with these guys"

"Zack!? Are you sure you can handle them all on your own?" said Leanna

"Of course I'm sure now go" said Zack. Kane didn't mind this at all.

Leanna then reluctantly runs ahead. While Kane followed through the hallway. As they both continued. They could still hear Zack fighting the guards.

eventually they saw a room they see a robed man with a glowing black sphere as he seems to be putting a spell on a very dull looking man. And two giant guards who happen to be the same height as Kane. This kind of surprised Leanna. First Kane. Then Zack. Now these two. It's like she is starting to run into a string of giants

"I-Its him! He the source of the shadow magic!" Leanna blurted out as her guantlet pulses very vibrantly when she pointed it at the man. This caused the robed man to hear her and look in their direction. He was surprised at someone from the mage guild. And not only that but she is accompanied by another armored giant.

"What? I said no visitors today!" said the robed man "And they're making false accusations! Seize them!"

The armored giants then pointed their Spears at the two of them. Kane then activates his baton as he puts the pango down. He the runs straight towards the guards. They both try to stab him head on only for him to dodge and what is one of them with his baton knocking him to the ground

The other guard then swings his spear at Kane prompting him to duck. He then retaliates by punching his torso knocking him back. However Kane did not notice the other attempt to drive his spear in Kane's back

The pango realizes his friend could be hurt so he then hops really quickly towards the guard and jumps onto his face causing him to miss Kane.

Kane then turns around to see the off balance guard as the pango jumps off him. Kane then Punch's the guard's helmet really hard knocking him out. He looks to see that Leanna can't seem to get a clear hit upon the robed man.

He then turns to whack the other guard knocking him cold. He then sees Leanna then uses her gauntlet to hurl a powerful gust of wind toward the robed man. The robed man the shoots a shadow ball out of his hand and it cut through Leanna's attack like a hot knife through butter

"!" said Leanna as the shadow ball was about to hit her

Kane…. Felt something incredibly wrong… He did not want that to happen to her because it reminds him of what happened to Ashley.

No.

He didn't want to lose any more… people he useful… he then pushes Leanna out of the way making the shadow ball hit him instead. However he is surprised that it did not kill him.. but boy it hurt like hell. Hell he'd even say it'd be on par with getting graced with a lightsaber

"Kane!" said Leanna in shock that Kane may have just saved her life. But seeing this. Leanna then unsheathes her sword and her eyes filled with determination to defeat the robed man

"Poi!" said the pango in shock that his friend got hit. He then hops over to him

With the force of the shadow ball. Kane was launched down the hallway and landed upon a table causing it to break… Kane has never felt this much pain in a long time. The pango then catches up with him and he could clearly see a worried expression on his face

"Poi poi?" said the pango in worried tone

Under his helmet. Kane let out a slight smile. He then caresses the pango and says "Good boy"

"Poi" said the pango in a somewhat relieved tone that Kane may be ok.

Leanna then focuses her magic into her sword giving her sword a blue glow. Little did she know Kane absolutely hated the fact that it's blue. It reminds him if blue lightsabers belonging to scumbag Jedi. Leanna the runs straight forward to the robed man like she did to those bandits earlier when they met Zack

The robed man then shoots two shadow balls at her. She then slices through them with her sword

"What!?" said the robed man shocked that she is able to do that. He then grabs the source of the dark magic which is some sort of shadow orb. To Kane it kinda looked similar to those fire orbs that he would occasionally see Empire scientists experiment on. Only it was black.

The robed man then smashes the orb upon the ground causing the place including Kane's vision to have a very dark fogginess to it. Kane couldn't see anything at all but he could hear very frantic footsteps run past him and an opening of a… door?

When the fig faded away. Leanna coughs and looks around for the robed man. And Kane realizes. If she is right there…. Then was that the robed man that just ran right past him? Leanna then proceeds to run over to Kane

"Kane are you ok?" said Leanna

"…Yeah… I think I am" said Kane as his aches from the attack starts to somewhat subside as he slowly gets up with Leanna's help. They both began to make their way towards the dull looking man as he begins to "wake up" from his trance

"Poi" said the pango happy that Kane can confirm that he will be ok

Then they hear Zack run up to them. He looked somewhat exhausted from all the guards he had to fight though he was followed by a bunch if them

"Stop them!" said one of the guards

"No! Leave them be" said a man

"But sir-" said the guard

"I said to leave them be" said the man

"…yes sir" said the guard as he and the others lowered their weapons

"*pant* *pant* took you guys long enough" said Zack he then notices Kane being supported by Leanna "What happened to you?"

"…" said Kane

"He took a shadow blast that meant for me" said Leanna

"A shadow blast huh? I guess your more useful than I thought" said Zack. Kane immediately wanted to punch his face as they make their way out of the mansion as everyone begins to move out of their way

"...But what about the mayor and his other guards?" Said Kane

"They were previously under the influence of shadow magic. Now they should be in their right mind." Said Leanna as they make it out of the mansion

Kane looks upon the sky and back at Leanna

"We should rest up for the night?" said Leanna

"Agreed" said Zack "There's an inn next to the shops nearby. Hopefully the 70 percent tax won't bite us in the ass"

"Poi" said the pango as they begin to make their way towards the inn after it jumps onto Kane's hand

"I don't understand…. If that was forbidden magic like she said.. wouldn't someone have already noticed it?" thought Kane

"Is something on your mind Kane?" said Leanna

"…It's just that. If there was black magic here… wouldn't someone already notice it?" said Kane

"Well. It's because it's only recent. But if I were to guess. Any adventure or person with the capability of sensing it may had other things to do." Said Leanna as they head towards the inn as the day begins to dawn

Even though the pain from the orb hurts a little less. Kane still feels like he got grave by a lightsaber.

Upon entering the three of them saw that it looked as busy as normal. Zack walks up ahead and comes back with two keys.

"Guys. They only have two rooms left" said Zack

"Ok.. but… you guys are willing to share a room right?" said Leanna she knew it was a stupid thing to ask. But the thing is. Kane is too aching to harm anything. The most he can do is scare… Or so she thinks Kane is.. "Kane. Cannot trust you not to harm Zack?"

"….sure" said Kane

"Zack. Can I trust that you won't pull anything?" said Leanna

"….very well" said Zack as they make their way towards their rooms Zack enters the room leaving the door open

"Kane?" said Leanna

"?" said Kane

"That was very reckless of you… but thanks for saving me" said Leanna with a smile as they go in the room

"….No problem…. just put me on the chair" said Kane as she helps him to the chair. Then after she leaves to go to her room the pango then jumps off his hand and looks at one of the beds gesturing Lane to look at it.

Kane was curious to why it was gesturing until he saw what was on the bed…. Zack's dischargers. Is he sharing the room with a madman? He can understand if people sleep with their guns, but to have them on a separate bed!?

He then began to stare at Zack

"….What?" said Zack taken notice of Kane's somewhat scary stare

"…." Said Kane as the pango then jumps onto the bed. It then began to look at Zack's dischargers

"Hey get away from those!" said Zack getting off the bed and snatching his dischargers before the pango could touch them. This immediately gave Kane the idea that the pango could literally eat the energy from the dischargers. Not only that. He found this somewhat… amusing

"Zack" said Kane gaining Zack's and the pango's attention "Let him sleep on the bed" this got the pango to smugly look at Zack. Though it also got Zack to wonder why he doesn't want the bed… he then puts his dischargers in a drawer.

Zack then gets under the covers of his bed and starts to reluctantly sleep. But he rests easy knowing Kane aches too much to lay a finger on him. The pango lays upon the pillow of the other bed and begins to fall asleep

Kane.. this time stayed up a while after dark. As he continues to sit upon the chair. He begins to think about how Leanna reminds him of Ashley... Not only that…. He couldn't get the empire off his mind as well.

The past two days have been a major pain in the ass now that Kane is truly clueless to where he is, why magic is so common here, no signs of tech from his time other than magic power guns, AND WHY THIS PLACE ISNT SEEM TO BE TOUCHED BY THE REBELS OR EMPIRE

Kane starts to wonder if he'll go insane if his medication fully wears off… but so far. He has no reason two.

Eventually after an hour of sitting… Kane starts to feel tired and begins to fall into another dreamless sleep….

**To be continued**

**I'm willing to bet some of you are disappointed in the lack of action. To which I say…. Yeah you have a right to. **

**So if this chapter seems like filler. Them that's up to you. **

**I hope you guys can forgive me. But I want you to at least know that this is more of a setup chapter. Chapter 3 should be… more eventful…. At least it should be**

**But hey. At least I got to focus on Kane's mentality and character development like I wanted. **

**I'm sorry for the wait. The thing is. My two month absence was because I was working on my Innocence & Instinct chapter 5…. And New World New Hell chapter 2**

**So if any of you plan to voice your disappointment with me. Feel free. Anything helps whether you want to help me, hope to get a reaction out of me, make me happy, or even sad. **

**Trivia**

**1: The pango. Is a boy. But I'm sure I already made that clear. **

**2: This chapter is heavily influenced by music from Johnny Cash, Cat Stevens, and RED**

**3: to be honest. Like New World New Hell. I actually didn't expect anyone to read this at first. **

**4: Kane was originally going to accidentally reveal his face to one of the guards he was fighting. But…. That would've led to nowhere**

**5: originally this was going to basically be further explaining Kane's backstory.. but I'll just save that for chapter 3. **

**Next up: Between Here and Lost**


	3. Between Here and Lost

**Ceridwen Lucius – I'm glad you like the shift in perspective :) if you ask me. I think there isn't enough of the empire siding fics on this site. **

**Unto the story**

**Play: RED – Canto III**

Kane continued to have a dreamless sleep air… but the thing is. His aches did not go away… but he felt off about himself. It feels like something is wrecking havoc inside him. Not only that…. He could hear a voice inside his head

"_These soldiers are built to take down every enemy they have. Whether it be their superiors, fellow comrades or coworkers, or even their own family"_

"_Most of them are either just post souls or loyal to the empire. But yet I believe they secretly find enjoyment in exterminating the enemy"_

"_They are the perfect killing machines."_

_Kane sees himself strangling a man before throwing him onto the road for him to get run over. _

"_Are you sure it good to use them against the Rebel Alliance?"_

"_Many of them have suffered because of them and even witnessed firsthand destruction they caused. Especially towards the unarmed imperial planets"_

_Kane remembers his hometown burning down as he remembers rebel terrorists constantly setting fires and killing imperial civilians when he was only a child… that damn day. It was the day he lost everything. That memory is the most painful of everyone one Kane has. _

_A constant reminder of how scummy the Revel Alliance are._

As these thoughts and voice echoes in his mind he couldn't stop twitching and wincing

"_These soldiers are modified not to feel pain. But yet they experience traits of it despite taking their medication."_

"_These men and women shouldn't be burden with fear nor sadness. I doubt we should classify them as human anymore"_

_Kane finds himself in an oxygen healing tank. He realizes he's not in his armor and in nothing but experiment shorts he looks at his chest and sees the cut the Jedi gave him. An officer then taps on his tank. _

_His mouth started to move but due to the water in the tank and the sound of his own breathing he couldn't hear what he is saying. He looks around to see fellow Deathtroopers out of their armor in oxygen healing tanks as well. In fact. He is pretty sure that one of them is the slayer of 11 Jedis. _

"_Every Deathtrooper that is able to kill 1 or more Jedi should always be kept alive for further use"_

"_But should we cryogenic them?"_

"_No. If we do their muscle memory will fatigue Leading them to be more vulnerable to conflict"_

_Then suddenly he sees a very scary figure come out of the shadows to greet the office.. it was Darth Vader. . Vader then inspects the "Jedi Slayer" Deathtrooper for a few moments before going on to inspect Kane.. Upon seeing him Kane widened his eyes _

_He felt a surge of fear just by the sight of Vader_

"!" said Kane rips awake accidentally breaking part of the chair he rests on causing the pango and Zack to wake up in alarm. They could hear Kane's heavy breathing start to slowly down.

He was terrified of Vader. Every time he sees him. He is paranoid that he will only piss him off. Like when he nearly got killed after fighting the wookie….

"Poi?" said the pango jumping off the pillow and onto the table breaking Kane out of his fear…

Kane looks at the piece of chair in his hand and back at the pango

"Whoah.. did you have a had dream?" Said Zack. Kane then throws the piece of chair at him "Hey what was that for!?"

"…" said Kane as he looks outside. He sees the sun is starting to come out. "….help me up you fool."

Zack reluctantly gets up and begins to support Kane as they leave the room as the pango happily followed. He still doesn't gave any paranoia of Kane due to his aches. Kane still felt the pain of getting hit by that shadow magic orb.

Luckily it's not as bad as earlier. But it's still felt pretty painful. Then. Suddenly the door of Leanna's room begins to open as she leaves with a yawn

"Good morning boys. I hope you had a good night's sleep" said Leanna

"Hardly" said Zack "that thing tried to absorb the energy from my dischargers all night" if Kane's medication fully wore off. He would've chuckled as he then reaches out to the pango

"Poi" said the pango as it jumps onto Kane's hand

"Aww. They truly are best friends" thought Leanna as she thinks it adorable that someone like Kane would carry a pango as they head downstairs. When they did. Leanna proceeds to talk with one of the staff as Zack sets him on a chair with a table. Leanna then comes over to them.

"Kane. I ordered you a stew. It should help with your pain" said Leanna

"…. Thanks" said Kane

"I will be running some errands and then I'll be back" said Leanna getting up and leaving. "I trust you two won't kill each other while I'm gone"

"…sure" said Kane

"*sigh* yes" said Zack "But you won't have to worry. I'll be running an errand as well" as he gets up and they both leave the inn

"Poi?" said the pango on the table as Kane then pets it about 7 minutes go by as suddenly as old lady with a bowl stew and a spoon approaches Kane. Strangely enough she didn't have any fear. The other staff seemed to be intimidated by his appearance.

"Hello there. Are you Kane?" said the old lady. Kane nods to her. She then puts the stew in front of him "I hope you like it. Oh what an adorable friend you have there" as she let's the pango

"Poi" said the pango

"You know. You remind me of my late husband. Let me tell you. He was one of the tallest people alive" said the old lady

"…really?" said Kane showing a slight hint of interest

"Of course. He was about either 6'11 or 7'0" said The old lady. Wow. That lady has married to a very tall man compared to her 5'4 "you're the tallest person I've met since him. Say.. how tall are you?"

"….6'5" said Kane

"That's pretty tall. Now go on and eat" said the old lady "You need something to get rid of those aches. And if you want to support yourself"

Kane then begins to take off his helmet. And puts it on the table and begins to grab the spoon and starts to eat the stew

"My goodness you look so pale" said the old lady

"…" said Kane with a deadpan face

"Oh uh.. sorry. But besides that You look like a warrior. Have you been through tough fights?" said the chatty old lady as Kane nods in response to "Oh dear. Just like my husband. Ah I remember those fighting competitions. I bet he would loved to meet someone like you" as she then glances at Kane's scar

Kane nearly finished his stew. And strangely enough. Even though Kane had no idea who her husband was. But he felt slightly interested in hearing about him.

Kane's aches started to fully go away as he then finishes up his stew, puts his helmet back on, and gets up and stretches.

"That really fixed you up now didn't it?" said the old lady as Kane nods to her in response "Well. By now I got to get back to work. I hope to talk you again soon" she said happily as she then walks towards the kitchen

"Poi poi" said the pango observing Kane as he then sits back down. A few moments go by where Kane sat in silence before Leanna and Zack reenter the inn

"Hey Kane. You feeling Better?" said Leanna as Kane nods to her in response "Alright. Who's ready to hit the road?"

"Poi!" said the pango hopping excitedly for another adventure before jumping into Kane's hand before leaving the inn.

Upon leaving the inn. Many of the enforcers were gone. This tells Kane that they were probably fired. And now that they dealt with this shadow magic. It's probably going to change the town for the better.

As they all went to the exit path. They were all surprised the only thing that really didn't change was the amount of security they had. But every town needs to be cautious. Right?

"Good day ma'am and gentlemen" said one of the guards tipping his hat at them as Leanna smiles and waves in response

".Leanna. How much farther is Ilumia?" said Kane as they all continued to walk a certain path

"If we just keep walking. We should reach the place… most likely before evening" said Leanna

As they continued to walk. Leanna couldn't help herself but peek at the pango on Kane's hand every once in a while wishing she could hold it. Kane looks to see what appears to be a whole kingdom afar. Kane strangely felt the urge to run up ahead

The pango looked excited about it as well. Maybe there something it's excited about. And Zack didn't say anything the entire trip.

"Kane?' Said Leanna gaining his attention

"?" said Kane

"Can I hold him?" said Leanna referring to the pango

"Poi?" Said the pango curiously as he looks at Leanna then back at Kane. Before Kane them hands Leanna the pango and she has some sparkles in her eyes.

"Your so cute" said Leanna in a girly fashion holding the pango close to her. Though the pango seemed to be happy that it got some real attention. Other than slight pets.

**Later**

When they finally arrived to IIumia Kane got some stares. But not as much stairs because apparently he isn't the strangest looking person walking around. He could a group of people wearing animal themed outfits..

Or maybe a few plague doctor's walking around. This made Leanna feel slightly better now that she back to Ilumia and able to report on what she has found

"Alright you guys" said Zack looking at one of the side streets "This is my stop. Not only that this is the shortcut to the inn" as he then goes down the path waving goodbye

"Goodbye Zack! I hope our paths will cross again!" said Leanna

"Poi poi!" said the pango in a 'goodbye' fashion

"...I don't" said Kane accidentally aloud. As Leanna gives him a look before elbowing him.

"Be nice" said Leanna before having what appears to be a moose swing from slightly miffed to a happy tone "And the mage academy is way up ahead. We should arrive sooner than we thought" pointing to the huge castle like building. As they both proceeded to walk towards it.

"…Leanna?" said Kane

"Yes?" said Leanna

"…You studied here… did you?" said Kane

"Yup" said Leanna "So what's your academy like… er.. if you went to one" filled with genuine curiosity as she continued to hug the pango

"….My academy?" said Kane as he wonders how much he should tell her.. before deciding that being vague is the best idea.

"Poi" said the pango as Leanna then holds him out do he can jump onto Kane's hand

"….My academy… It was very hard" said Kane as he remembers his training after he got modified.

"Hard?" said Leanna

"We had to a set of physical exercises everyday ranging from push ups, durability tests, and agility" said Kane

"Wow. That sounds like a really athletic place" said Leanna "What else did you do?

Kane starts to think what else should be tell her… Hunting? Nah. Lifting? She probably already has athletic down. Killing? Probably not… Eat pills? She might think he's a drug addict... then he gets an idea

"The gas test?" said Kane

"...Gas test?" said Leanna as she hopes he does not mean farting.

"It's when we had to go into a room filled with gas meant to sting you" said Kane "You go in, take off your helmet, and your forced to soak in that awful stinging sensation to build up a resistance to it for a minute" this spoke somewhat volumes to Leanna.. he isn't just a trained fighter…. He is trained in a school lf elites…. She could only wonder what others are capable of.

Not only that. She has never heard of an academy that forces it's students to go through things possibly dangerous substances.

"You must really have…. Powerful classmates" said Leanna as it Dawn's on her that Kane might be more dangerous than she thought. She began to feel she should really keep an eye on him

"…" said Kane as he felt he has told her enough. He still remembers many things he did in training. He absolutely hated the gas tests even if it probably helped him in certain missions. He still remembers that stinging sensation

"So… did they wear the same armor as you?" said Leanna

"Yes….. but many of them are taller than me" said Kane. Leanna couldn't stop thinking about what Kane just said….. there is a whole army if giants…. Not only that. But if Kane is short compared to them then who knows how tall they can reach

"Did they have anything to differentiate them? Other than height?" said Leanna as she gradually gets more interested in Kane and his fellow deathtroopers

"We we're all assigned a number" said Kane

"..and what is your number?" said Leanna

"…..DT-136" said Kane thinking that telling her that won't hurt at all

"Well… what else did you guys do?" said Leanna

"…" said Kane as he feels he told her enough for now…

"Kane?" said Leanna

No response. She then gives up asking him questions like that for now as they continue walking through the city

Kane begins to look around the city he walks through. The place isn't as rustic looking as he expected it to be. People are still using horses and carriages for transportation. He could also get used to a sight like this. It reminds him that there maybe hope in a place like this

But he thinks he can't be too hopeful. Because there could be a possibility he just jinxed it. However Kane's silence gives Leanna the impression that he had a dislike towards them…. Even if it isn't true.

**Later**

After a while of walking. Kane and Leanna finally made it to the mage academy. They see it has a very nice looking front. To Kane's surprise there are a lot of different pangos ranging from many different colors hopping around

The pango in Kane's hand began to hop excitedly at the potential new friend it can make. Not only that. There are a bunch of students both alone and in groups walking around .

Eventually after short time of walking towards the door. Many students began to give Kane a slight started whenever they happened to see him. This time Leanna isn't as bothered by the stares… probably because she is more familiar with the people here

"…So this is the mage academy?" said Kane looking around

"Yup. Is it everything like you imagined?" Said Leanna

"…." Said Kane. Then eventually come near the door into the academy. Eventually Leanna saw a girl in a white cloak reading a book. Leanna began to stare at her for a moment

"…do you know that person?" uttered Kane

"Not really. But we share the same house." Said Leanna "see. Every student here is divided up by cloaks which represents the magic in particular they are learning. See those green cloaks. Those people are learning earth magic"

Kane turns his attention to three students in green cloaks ad they levitate dirt off the ground… similar to how a Jedi uses the force. As they enter the building

Kane sees a lot of students walking around. Not only that. He sees pangos hoping around everywhere. This makes him think that this mage academy seems to like having pangos around.

"Hey. Shoo! Get away from that" said a random student shooing a few pangos from an energy crystal. This made Leanna attempt to hold down a giggle at how silly that is.

They continue walking through the place getting the occasional awkward stares from students and professors who aren't used to seeing someone like Kane walking around. He could hear slight murmuring whenever there was a bunch of people that stared at him.

Eventually they reached a library filled with lots and lots of books. Not only that, there was also a lot of students, professors and pangos around.

Eventually Kane sees a group of fine pangos seemingly communicating the pango in his hand looks at them and back at Kane gesturing that it wants to make friends.

"Poi" said the pango

"….go ahead" said Kane putting him on the ground

Eventually Leanna spots an old bearded man looking through a bunch if papers. She then excitedly speed walks towards him. The old man seems surprised yet pleased.

"Professor Oran" said Leanna happily

"Welcome back Leanna. How may I help you?" said the old man now named Oran

"I was sent to investigate magic instances in Meadowhill. But I found out he's the source of it" said Leanna pointing to Kane

"Source?-!" said Oran upon seeing Kane "Th-That's the source!?"

"Yup. Don't worry. He won't bite." Said Leanna patting Kane's back "His name is Kane"

"…" said Kane as he walks towards a bookshelf and picks out a book. He looks at her to see her conversing with Oran and a bald man in a wheelchair.

He could hear them talk about theories of temporal rifts, magic concentration.. and something about a hidden city. He even feels himself being observed by the bald man in the wheelchair and Oran

The book Kane is reading about is records of giants. He reads about some man named…. "Jaws" who apparently was 7'1 tall and a deadly killer. Or a 7'4 man named "Fezzik" who helped kidnap a princess while also ending rescuing her with his friend and her lover.

Hell what surprised him most was there was a man who even reached over nine feet tall. Damn… some of these people might be good Deathtroopers as Leanna then approaches Kane, along with the pango as he jumps onto Kane's hand

"Found a way?" said Kane

"Both yes and no… you see. There are only rumors.." said Leanna "Of a hidden city called 'Embermyst' there was a professor that spent his entire life trying to find it. And not only that. He may have some knowledge we don't have."

"Not even books on it?" said Kane

"Nope. The last one was just sold recently" said Leanna.

Kane began to ponder to himself…. Should he really take the chance based upon a rumor of a possibility of help? In his mind he thinks he has nothing here. So to him it really is worth a shot.

"…..I say we go there" said Kane making Leanna smile at this new adventure

"Let's stop by the inn first. There should be many adventures there that could help us along the way" said Leanna. Kane is starting to like his chances. Little did they know. Someone was eavesdropping on their conversation and decided to follow them

**Later**

Leanna, Kane, and the pango make their way towards the inn. They still didn't notice the person following them. They enter the inn to see that it's super busy. With many strange looking adventurers hanging around

This time Kane didn't get much spotlight since there are also many strange looking adventurers here as well.

As usual Leanna goes to talk to the innkeeper.. and right when Kane turned his head… he saw Zack sitting on a table. Then she comes back to him with a key before heading back to the inn keeper

"Oh no. Not him again" thought Kane in annoyance as he tries to back away out of his sight. Then Zack turns around and spots Kane "S**T"

"Oh its you" said Zack in his usual time "You finish what you were doing here" strangely enough there was no hostility nor insult coming from him

"…" said Kane as he then gets an idea.. "…is there by chance you are aware of 'Embermyst'?"

"Nope. Afraid not" said Zack. However he could still feel some hostility from Kane… so Zack chooses not to poke sticks at him. Then Leanna approaches them both with a pout

"…No luck?" said Kane as Leanna nods in response

"Greetings" said a girl with pink hair coming out of nowhere "I've began to notice you are looking for Embermyst"

"Hey. I thought the professor told you to stay at the academy" said Leanna as something comes to her mind

"Well. I calculated that my presence to you is far more beneficial than it is to me at the academy. I will happily help you on this quest. Should you take me as a travel companion" said the girl with a monotone voice

Then it hits Leanna. That's who Kane somewhat reminds her of. Kane speaks in the exact same tone and with a similar speech pattern…. She begins to wonder if they are distantly related…..

"poi?"" Sid the pango

"…I say we let the girl join us if she can help us" said Kane before leaving them. He felt like he needed a rest. "We'll deal with it further tomorrow"

"But Kane-" said Leanna only for her words to fall on deaf ears as Kane walks towards his designated room with the pango

Upon entering and closing the door. Kane allows the pango to jump onto the bed as Kane sits upon the chair. Even though he probably wasn't able to find any books actually finding ways other than possible details.

He then proceeds to sit upon a chair. And looks out the window to see it's gorgeous nightlight. It slightly sooths him for being able to have to not have very damaging problems laying around. He then takes off his helmet and looks once again in the mirror.

"….I guess nothing still hasn't changed" thought Kane putting his helmet back on

"Poi?" said the pango

"Take your rest. You will need it" said Kane sitting back down… After a few minutes. Kane started to feel sleepy. For the first time Kane may have gotten sleepy on a normal night. He couldn't hear what's going on outside.

However he hated the fact that Leanna he ran into Zack again. He just has to hope that Leanna doesn't invite him. But he has a strange feeling that she'll do it anyway

But he is dealing with possible travel… it certainly isn't the first time he has dealt with something like it

**4 years ago/Flashback dreamscape**

**Age:16-17**

**Height: 6'4**

"_**So where are ya? It's been a while"**_

**Kane finds himself on a docking ship with an opening hatch revealing a very rainy city. In fact. This mission he is here to exterminate some people who gave been known to be rebel sympathizers. But the thing is. These kinds of people are more dangerous than the average rebel.**

"**Troopers. The suspect has been seen attempting to develop portals or gateways for easiertransport and was seen conversing with Rebel Alliance forces. We can't let that happen any more" said an imperial officer**

"**So whats the plan?" said a stormtrooper**

"**Simply. Kill the target. Destroy what he has made." Said the imperial officer. **

"**Sire ate you sure you don't want a rain coat or something?" Said another stormtrooper**

"**I'll be fine" said the officer**

**Kane along with a Deathtrooper, the officer and a bunch of stormtroopers began to run in the rain. They run towards a run down apartment. Luckily the rain didn't mess with their vision.**

"**Yo. What you losers in white came to sniff each other's balls? HAHAHAHA!" said a very strange looking alien that looks like he has been on drugs all day**

"**Hey. Big boy. Put your dog on it's leash or I'll put that rat bastard down" said the officer to one of the human thugs sitting around. Apparently one of them thinks that insult was pretty funny**

"**Ha! He just called you a dog!" said one of the thugs to the alien**

"**OH ITS ON ASSHOLE. EAT S**T" said the alien pointing his blaster at the officer. This made Kane and the other deathtrooper's instincts to kick in. As the thug tries to shoot the officer**

**The deathtrooper then grabs the officer to bring him out of the way as Kane then unleashes his machine gun upon the thug. **

"**Oh My God! They killed Willie!" Said one thug **

"**You twisted bastards!" said another thug as they both started shooting their blasters at them**

"**Sir think there will be more retaliation!" said a stormtrooper**

"**Then call in the reinforcements!" said the officer as the stormtrooper then proceeds to tune the signal on his walkie talkies "Deathtroopers. Take a few stormtroopers and raid the building while the red if us deal with these guys"**

**Kane, the deathtrooper, and a few stormtroopers proceeded to bust through the doors of the run down building. Upon running the stairs ye could hear many people talk about the sound they just made. **

**Eventually they reached at the room they were looking for. Then Kane looks in through the hole. And see him. His target. **

"**OH S**T THEY FOUND US!" said the target as Kane proceeded to shoot the door in hopes of the lasers killing him. He then kicks the door down and looks around **

"**Take this motherf***er!" said the target throwing household objects at Kane. Then. After he stops. He tries to open what appears to be a portal. It started to open. Right when Kane as about to shoot the machine. The target with unnatural speed kicks him out of the way. **

**Right after that. The deathtrooper and stormtroopers pour and started to shoot the target. With amazing agility the target manages to dodge each shot. This certainty wasn't right. How could such a normal looking person like him be able to do that. **

**While the others where distracting the target. One of the stormtroopers suddenly gets imaplwd with a sword. **

"**Man down! We have a ma-" said another stormtrooper as is life ends in a brutal decapitation.**

**Kane's medication is starting to wear off… seeing something as brutal as that broke him a little. He then immediately gets up and shoots the portal machine before it could do anything further. **

**The stormtroopers then began to attempt to shoot the target like there is no tomorrow. Kane then proceeds to join them**

"**KILL THE TARGET!" said a stormtrooper. **

**Right when Kane was about to shoot him. The target then kicks Kane's machine gun out of his hand before kicking Kane in the face knocking him over. As the target was about to stab Kane right in the neck with a knife**

**The other deathtrooper then then kicks the target right off him. The target then truns a wheel causing too spray over everyone but himself**

"**!" said a stormtrooper**

"**Gas…. HE'S GOING TO GAS US!" said Kane as the target lights a match and drops it onto the ground**

"**That'll teach ya to mess with my s***" said the target dropping the match onto the ground lighting everyonr into flames. This also reminded Kane of the destruction of his own hometown….**

**Kane's mind went instant panic as he desperately tries to pat down the fires on him. He could also see the others panic as they continued to get scorched. Right when the target was about to run for it Kane grabs him by the back of his shirt.**

"**Hey let me go you bitch!" said the target as he tries to squirm out of Kane's grasp. When he did. He snatches a blasters and unleashes lots of fire upon the Kane and the others. It kills all but 2 stormtroopers. **

**Kane turns around to look at his deathtrooper comrade he checks his pulse ….. there was none**

"**Holy s*** I killed two deathtroopers in one day! Awesome!" said the target**

**This internally pissed Kane off. He grabs a grenade and throws it at the target's machine. As he pats down the last fire on his shoulder**

"**NOO MY LIFE'S RESEARCH-ACK!" said the target as Kane runs out of the fire and grabs him by the neck and slams him into the wall, this time Kane made sure that the target couldn't squirm out of his grip. Kane's anger couldn't contain itself as he then grabs the target's arm "W-WAIT it's not supposed to bend tha-"**

***Crack***

**Before the target could scream. Kane smashes the back of his head into the wall. And as he layer on the ground. Kane grabs his pistol blaster**

***Blam***

***Blam***

**Revenge have never felt so good….. the two stormtroopers made it out of the fire and exited the apartment. Right when Kane was about to join them. He notices….. footsteps… they don't look like they are from him or the others…. But they originated from the portal…. He takes a good look at them before leaving the building as the fire consumed everything**

**But little did he know. That thing that came out of that failed portal….**

**Would be one of the most horrifying things Kane would have to deal with…**

**Flashback dreamscape end**

Kane wakes up to find he is still on the chair….. it's extremely early in the morning. He slowly gets up and looks around. The pango is still sleeping. Kane then gets up and stretches and walks towards the window. There's barely anyone walking around outside

As time goes by and Kane's medication wears away further and further. Kane starts to feel more bothered by the deaths of his comrades than it previously did. He remembers that none of them deserved the often brutal deaths they suffered.

Those cunts. They clearly have no mercy at all.

Kane's fist starts to clench really hard upon remember seeing lots of atrocities throughout his life and the many times he basically "danced with death". It somewhat terrifies him inside to think how much more damage the Rebel Alliance will do now that he won't be around to stop them

That there won't be a death star to stop them…. That there won't be an Emperor to stop them…. Just what hope for the Empire is there?... But then… the voice of a couple seems to calm him down

_Kane sees as his 10-11 year old self after the destruction of his hometown…. He was just a scared and stuttering little boy….. he has never felt so devastated and scared by such an event… just sitting in a room alone with nothing but a chair….. visibly shaking.._

"_Its ok dearie. There's still hope" said an old woman's voices as he feels a hand gently caressing his head_

"_Th-There i-is?..." said Kane full of stutters looking to his right_

"_Yes. The empire has a plan for everything. You'll just have to have faith and it'll work it's magic" said an old man's voice….. prompting Kane to look to the left_

That old couple. Kane remembers that old couple…. He misses them…. Though he is sure they lived or possibly is still living a mostly happy life since he hasn't seen not heard from them since joining the empire Deathtrooper soldiers. But he's sure they are fine. He then wakes up from his dream/vision

This made Kane's hands to stop clenching altogether as he had somewhat renewed hope. Since the Empire has plans for every situation they are able to think of, It isn't out of the question if the emperor Sidious may have planned things out if he were to die….

Though Kane feels bad that right now he won't be able to see those plans go into fruition…

"…poi?" said the pango groggingly as he wakes up from his sleep and yawns

Kane manages to take his mind off his dilemma and looks at the pango. The pango gives him an innocent smile. He then walks out of his room as he is followed by the pango. To his surprise Leanna and the others are already.

"Kane." Said Zack in his usual time. This made Kane give him a terrifying stare. This slightly shook the girl that wanted to come with them "Your late."

"…" said Kane. Though some of his scary feeling started to disappear when they saw the pango hop just right beside him

"Oh right. Amelia. Introduce yourself" said Leanna

Kane gets a good look at her. She looked about 17 and was.. about 5'2 in terms of height. She nods to Leanna as her slight fear of Kane goes away when she realized he won't do anything to her and walked up to him

"Hello. My name is Amelia" said the girl now named Amelia "Your name is Kane. Right?" Kane nods to her in response

"Poi!" said the pango as it jumps onto Kane's hand. This made Amelia make a smile upon seeing him.

"I've heard you may have a way of assisting us?" said Kane. It caught Amelia by surprise that he spoke in the same tone as her.

"Yes. I'm aware of the location of Embermyst. I can direct you guys to the way" said Amelia

"….Are you sure you want to do this?" said Kane

"Yes. I've been hoping to find it for years now. And I know I can't do it alone" said Amelia

"….very well." Said Kane as he wants to be slightly cautious that a 17 year old girl apparently may know where exactly is the city. "Where to first?"

"We must head to the train station" said Amelia

"I thought we were going to get breakfast-Ow" said Zack as Leanna elbowed him Amelia leads them out.

Kane took in the sights as they all continued to walk through the city and into the train station. Even though this place was rustic. At least they have trains… and now that Kane thinks about it…. Maybe this place isn't as rustic as he thought it is….

Its still not that much better in his opinion

"So Kane. Now that we have a lead. You excited for this?" said Leanna

"…." Said Kane "…if it ends up working. Then I guess so…"

"Poi" said the pango hopping a few times on Kane's hand.

"I still have no idea what that means" though Kane

**Later**

The five of them all arrive at a train station to see it's somewhat busy. To their surprise no one was giving Kane any stares. Giving them the idea they have seen some strange looking people.

"We have arrived. And the train should be arriving in a few minutes" said Amelia

"That's good. I couldn't stand walking any further." Said Zack

"We just walked for miles and you didn't mind" said Leanna

"Yeah? Well people get tired eventually" said Zack "Right Kane?"

"….." said Kane as the pango looks at them in confusion as Amelia went to order the tickets. Zack catches onto the fact that Kane still doesn't like him

"Fine be that way" said Zack as Leanna has a slightly smug look

"Poi poi" said the pango as Amelia comes back with the tickets and hands them each a ticket. Kane looks at his ticket for a good few moments as they all proceeded to wait for their train

"Hey Kane. Been on a train before?" said Leanna as Kane nods to her "That's always good. What about you pango"

"Poi… poi poi poi" said the pango as it jiggles in Kane's hand

"I still have no idea what that means" thought Kane

"Pooiiii" the pango looks at the crystals at the otherside of the station. He then jumps off Kane's hand and tried to hop there. Before he could get far. Leanna caught him "Poi" as she then pats his head to calm him down before putting him back on Kane's hand

A train then reaches the station that they are at and stops. Upon stopping. The doors stat to slowly open as each entrance had staff at it. They all went to a door as the train staff stops them

"I'm sorry but we don't allow pangos onto the train?" said the train staff before starting to feel slightly nervous in the presence of Kane

"What!? But why?" Said Leanna

"Its protocol. And they have a tendency to absorb the energy that powers the train" said the train staff "Just leave the pango here and you can go on"

**Play: Undertale – It's Raining Somewhere Else**

Leanna then stares at the pango on Kane's hand. As her face shows that she is genuinely saddened to leave him behind

"Pango I'm so sorry" said Leanna as Kane hands her the pango as she the hugs him really tightly "I wish you can come" as her eyes start to tear up a bit. Kane started to feel slightly bad for her. Kane thinks that having a pango like him around probably meant a lot to her.

"Poi?" said the pango in utter confusion

But Kane gets an idea.

As she continued to hug onto the pango. She started to weep before putting him back onto Kane's hand and going onto the train

Kane strangely felt compelled to make it up to her as Amelia then walked up to Kane

"Even though I haven't known you long. I'm sorry to leave you" said Amelia petting him before and going onto the train

"Poi..?" said the pango as he continues to wonder why Leanna is sad. And why Amelia petted him with a slightly sad look

"…Just don't absorb other people's dischargers. Ok?" said Zack giving the pango a slight pat before going onto the train

Kane then proceeded to whisper to the pango before putting him down and going onto the train. The pango then proceeded to jump on the train while the pango jumps under the train

"Your friends are at number 12" said the staff as Kane nods to her before walking down the train cart. Eventually he sees a piece of woon bobbing up and down. Upon realizing what it is. He carefully moves it and the pango hops out.

"P-" said the pango ad Kane immediately put his hand on his mouth to keep him from making a sound.. Kane then makes a 'sh' hand gesture to him.

"Hide in here" said Kane as the pango slides into his pouch on his belt before putting the piece of wood back. Kane then looks around to see that the coast was clear. To which he probably should have done before letting the pango in

Kane proceeded to walk through each cart looking for number 12. And after passing each number. Whoever happened to see him looked at him with a slight fear due to his scary appearance. Right now Kane didn't care

Upon opening the door to room with the number 12 on it. He sees Leanna is still sobbing whilst holding onto a pillow. Sitting alone. Next to a window….. he briefly gets a slight glimpse of himself in a similar position

The other side of the table sat Zack and Amelia

"So you finally made it" said Zack "Took you long enough"

"…" said Kane giving him a scary stare before sitting next to Leanna and closing the door. He also feels the pango squirming in his pouch. He looks at Leanna who looks like she stopped crying but continues to hold onto a pillow for comfort "...Leanna.. are you ok?"

She shakes her head "I still miss him"

"…..I think I can help with that" said Kane causing the three of them to look at him curiously. Kane then takes his pouch off his belt and putting it in front of Leanna "Open it"

Leanna looks at the pouch then back at Kane. She then reluctantly opens it. When she did. The pango plops out of it and onto the table surprising the three of them

"Poi" said the pango in a 'hello' fashion as Leanna, Zack, and Amelia look at him, then at Kane, in shock.

"Pango!" said Leanna as she squeals and scoops the pango and gives him a big hug. Seeing her with happiness starting to renew felt good to Kane.. as he remembers.. when Ashley was sad but yet he wasn't able to do anything

"How did you sneak him on here?" said Zack

"….." said Kane as he takes his pouch and reattached it to his belt

"..I guess the world may never know" said Zack after realizing that Kane will most likely not answer that

"I still don't understand" said Amelia

"I highly doubt he'll tell" said Zack

After Leanna finished hugging the pango. She puts him onto the table and then proceeded to hug Kane

"Thanks for bringing him" said Leanna as Kane was surprised that she would hug him of all. Even Zack could immediately tell that Kane is very surprised at her action. While Amelia wondered if there was something going on between the two of them. "I was sad I would never see him again

"….Your welcome" said Kane as she let's go of him. Frankly she didn't care how he snuck him onto the train. She was just glad he was able to succeed.

"Poiii" said the pango as Leanna gives him a few Pat's

"I hope you guys don't mind me asking. But. What made you guys want to find the lost city anyway?" said Amelia

"I was only hired" said Zack

"We know that Zack" said Leanna in a slightly annoyed tone. Kane honestly didn't feel the need to te them at all. What's the point of getting to know them if he'll never see them again. Right?

"….I always thought…. Dimension traveling was…. Cool" said Kane trying his hardest to sound natural. But there were still some factors that were bothering him..

What if this dimension leads to nowhere… What if he ends up somewhere else entirely?... He doesn't want to think about it that much.. but .. what left of the Empire ..

After a catastrophic blow like the destruction of the Death Star. Only devastation, increased death, void of power, more Rebel Alliance scum running around, and worst of all…. No emperor..

As time goes by and the day starts to turn dark…. Even though this isn't the first time he dealt with this like this. He still is worried if something will come out instead of him going in….

Kane looks around and sees that Zack and Amelia has already fallen asleep. And also sees that Leanna has fallen asleep as well. A few more minutes go by and Kane starts to feel sleepy as well. Even though he prefers to sleep in a laying down position

He can tolerate sleeping in a sitting position like the others. But as he tries to sleep he couldn't stop thinking about the negative possibilities of what if they were to succeed. It still concerned him very much

Buy thinking about it all only reminds him of what he thinks was his scariest mission he has ever done

**4 Years Ago/ Flashback dreamscape**

"_**Insanity is slowly taking over. Your guilt us driving you mad" **_

**Height: 6'5**

**Age: 16-17**

**Kane has reached his peak height as he finds himself on a very snowy planet along with a 2 more deathtroopers, somewhat of an army of stormtroopers, and… Ashley. It was the first time he ever met her.**

**Kane was on a snowy planet. If he had to be honest. He really like the sight of it. In fact. It was his favorite site his entire time in the empire with all the gorgeous wintergreen trees that decorated the snowy ground**

"**Deathtroopers huh. Your much taller than I expected" said Ashley inspecting Kane and the other two. "What are your names?"**

"**DT-045" said one deathtrooper now named DT-045**

"**DT-367" said another deathtrooper now named DT-367**

"**DT-136" said Kane**

"**Alright then. My name is Ashley. I hope you haven't wet your panties going on this mission" said Ashley "What's wrong. Cat got your tongue?"**

"…" **said Kane and the deathtroopers making her a bit surprised that they didn't react at all to her insult. As an officer came over to whisper in her ear.**

"***Ahem* very well then" said Ashley signaling for the officer to go away "Boys. Let's go"**

**She leads Kane, the other deathtroopers, and a lot of stormtroopers into an empire base. As they went inside the alarm looks like it has been blaring for a while. They all trekked inside with their flashlights on as the room they were in continued to blare red and off. **

**Kane then looks onto the ground… it's those same footsteps he saw at the burning building. But how the hell did it end up all the way here? That's what he wants to know. And upon looking. He seemed four paths….. **

**This certainly has an eerie feeling**

"**Lets split up" said Ashley "All those who aren't chicken follow me or a deathtrooper" as Kane walks into a tunnel. Unsurprisingly. Not that many stormtroopers bothered to follow him, Ashley or the deathtroopers. If they didn't want to follow they must know that something is up.**

**Kane turns around to see only 1 stormtrooper has bothered to follow him. They both walked through the tunnel. **

**Eventually drop of blood fell on Kane prompting him to look up…. And that sight he saw made him feel ill whenever it came up. **

**The stormtrooper upon seeing it is stunned and proceeded to take off his helmet to throw up.**

**Kane looked at a bunch of dead, mutilated, and some dismembered stormtroopers all hanging on chains upon the ceiling. Kane had no doubt that he weren't on pills he would've been sick to his stomach. **

**Something is definitely up. The two of the went further into the tunnel. He sees not only a mess of blood. But sees this place apparently has been ransacked. He puts his hand on the wall to see scratch marks upon it. **

**Then. The two of them could hear blasterfire. They ran towards the direction of it. Which also happens to be where the tunnel leads. When they arrive the stormtroopers and DT-045 killed something…. He could also see that there are only 6 stormtroopers that bothered to follow him**

"**What did you find?" said DT-045**

"**Dismembered deceased stormtroopers. You?" said Kane**

"**That thing" said DT-045 pointing to the dead body that he and the stormtroopers just killed. Kane then takes a closer look at the thing. Probably better that it's dead. **

**They all proceeded to walk further into the abandoned base as the eerie feeling continues. Then. They an alarm goes off as the lights flicker on and off**

_***Beep* intruder alert intruder alert *beep* Unknown beasts running loose. All personal please be on guard *beep* **_

**The 10 of them suddenly heightened their guard and looked around cautiously **

"**We're f**ked" said a stormtrooper as they all heard a growl. Then suddenly a bunch of tentacles started to sprout as they all started to shoot them "MY GOD!"**

**Kane looks around once again. He sees the same footsteps he saw earlier. Then suddenly. The big metal door suddenly had a huge dent with a 'Bang' sound. Then the door bursted open revealing a demonic looking being as it let's out a monstrous roar**

**Kane shot at it's head to hopefully kill… however it didn't work as it turned it's attention to him. The beast ran right at them using it's arm to fling away Kane and an unlucky stormtrooper to the wall. D they both landed Kane could feel a tentacles wrap around his leg and pulled him. It made him drop his machine gun. Not only that. The tentacles also grabbed the stormtrooper **

"**No no! NOOOOOOOOOoooo!" said the stormtrooper as he gets pulled.**

**As Kane gets pulled he manages to grab the stormtrooper's blaster as he gets pulled into the darkness.**

**Kane turns on his night vision on his helmet to see the ugly beast that was just about to attempt to earth him and the unlucky stormtrooper as they both desperately held onto the ground only to continued to get pulled. Strangely enough it reminded him of the fish.**

"**AHH!" Sid the stormtrooper as the beast was just about to take a bite only for Kane to shoot it's mouth. Upon doing that. It caused the monster to face Kane and it tried to bite him instead. Kane grabs his knife and stabs it right in the eye before shooting it more causing it to release both him and the stormtrooper**

**He tosses the gun at the stormtrooper for him to use as he then gets his baton and whacks the beast once before the stormtrooper unleashed as much fire as his trigger finger could do on the monster**

**They both proceeded to rush away. They could hear more blasterfire and roars from a demonic beast up. Kane felt like something got broken when he hot the wall but right now he could handle it… **

**Then they found an opening. But the monster is right on their tail. **

"**Keep running" said Kane as he then gets his knife and baton and ran right at the beast making the stormtrooper decide to shoot it a few times to help Kane before running out like he was told to. **

**Kane used both his weapons to slice through each tentacle that came his way as then stabs the monster in it's mouth making it used it's arm to grab Kane and slam him into the wall.. then onto the roof before throwing Kane onto the ground. **

**Kane then desperately crawls away as he feels it's powerful arm bash his back. Bringing him down fully. And another. And another…**

**Luckily that strength wasn't enough to severally break anything. But before the monster could bash Kane again. He felt a force pull him out if the way. **

**It was Ashley. She then activates her lightsaber and proceeded to use her lightning to shock the monster before slicing it to pieces. As Kane got up he realized she want alone. DT-045 cans along with the rest of the stormtrooper squad.. however there were some missing stormtroopers**

"**Your lucky you survived this. Your friend 367 literally got his guts ripped out." Said Ashley. One if the stormtroopers hands him his machine gun he dropped ad they continued to venture further. Who knows what she and the others went through. But clearly there was less stormtroopers from before. **

**Then they all make their way to a lab. Kane inspects the big canisters. They are filled with gasoline. The stormtroopers proceeded to all grab possessions and documents of the lab and proceeded to leave leaving it Ashley, Kane, and DT-045**

**Upon further inspection. Kane notices the footsteps again….. Kane looks up and sees a dead stormtrooper hanging on the ceiling. And… a figure that stared right at him. It looks like a skeleton wearing an old armor as it then extends it's right arm at Kane. Kane moves to the side as it penetrates the ground. **

**Kane literally just cheated death twice in one day. He wasn't going to let himself go that easily. He then slices it's arm off making it howl in pain before lunging at Ashley. Who tried to slice it with her lightsaber. It somehow was able to dodge her attacks. **

**It then extends it's other arm. And it impales right through DT-045's making him fall to his knees and then onto the ground dead.**

**Kane had to act fast in case of has it another truck up it's sleeve. He remembered how he got scorched. But it gave him idea. He ran towards to wheel and turns it causing the gasoline to burst onto both him and the figure. As Ashley jumps away**

**The figure then dashes towards Kane and grabs the back of his neck. It then proceeds to shove Kane's head onto a machine full of button doing God knows what. The figure slams Kane onto it so hard it actually broke the machine when it was done **

**Kane the unsteadily gets up, grabs his knife and slashes the lower side of the figure. The figure then knocks Kane the ground as the gasoline continues to squirt onto them. Kane sees a lighter and quickly grabs it**

**Ashley didn't know what do as she watched Kane wrestle with the figure that doesn't involve lighting a fire. Eventually the figure cuts a bunch of metal poles causing a bunch if machines to fall on them both. **

**One if the machine ended up breaking Kane's arm. He could not feel his left arm despite trying to move it. **

**He then grabs the lighter making the figure sees shocked**

"**You're crazy! You'll kill us all!" said the figure**

"**Well isn't that a tragedy. Poor little scum." Said Kane lighting himself, the figure and all the machine as the ground starts to slightly open. He could hear the figure's cries if pain as it dies in the fire along with being crushed by whatever Kane's on him. **

**Kane uses all the strength he and to use his one able arm to crawl out of the mess despite being on fire. Then to his surprise. Ashley uses her force to take the fire off him and put it with the rest of the flames. **

"**Holy s***" said Ashley helping him up with her force powers. "This has been real hell." As many stormtroopers arrive and escorted them out of the abandoned base. But as they make heir way. Kane notices that there are unfinished parts for a portal… **

**Even though he knows it isn't possible. But somehow that figure made its way here…. Maybe it tried to bring more of its kind here…. **

**But sadly he would never find out. Not that he really cared anyway. But hey. Kane's arm and all his injuries healed up in 1 months. **

**Flashback Dreamscape end**

Kane wakes up to see he is still on the train. He moves his left arm to make sure it was ok as he remembers that he dreamt of the scariest mission he has ever been through in his opinion…..

Kane then gets up and looks out the door. He notices it is very quiet since it's very late at night Though he looks at the others as they sleep. He could only wonder how much better their sleep is compared to his own. He felt a slight jealousy about them.

He then gets up and leaves then to go right outside their room. He stares out the window to watch everything pass by since he is on a train.

To him. His dreams are a purgatory that he cannot escape. Signs that show how much he has failed to save the empire. How possibly devastated many must feel ever since Death Star went kaboom.

The Emperor. Ashley. Many stormtrooper and deathtrooper comrades. His hometown. He watched it all go to pieces before him. Now that his medication continues to dwindle. He starts to wonder if his life may be worse than purgatory. Kane puts his head against the window and squints his eyes.

To have lost so much. Its like a deeper cut than any lightsaber can to.

"Just take the pain" thought Kane as he smashes his head onto the window very hard

_***Crack***_

"Don't leave me here waiting" thought Kane

Kane has just put a huge crack in a possibly thick glass window. He then hears a door on his far right

"What going on? *Gasp* the window!" said a staff seeding the crack on the window them looking at Kane. Before looking at Kane. Because of Kane's very scary appearance. She backed away.

Kane sits upon a stool he desperately tries to keep himself awake. But couldn't. If he had his medication. He could get through his pain and sleepiness….. but now… he really wished he has it once again.

He doesn't want to enter his purgatory again. He doesn't want another reminder. But his eyes continue to feel more and more tired as he gives him and hopes to that this one it's not as bad

**16 Years ago**

**Age: 10-11**

**Height: 4'7**

"_**If you wanted to help. Your going to have to go through the pain.. I wish somebody would have told me that."**_

**Kane finds himself. The exact day that his life fell apart. A shattered life beyond repair. It all started. With a simple….. well.**

**Kane first sees it all started. A single citizen getting sniped. Before Many building starts to break apart. Kane widened his eyes and ran. He could hear the panic of his fellow imperial civilians.**

**As he continued to run he could see ships that don't look like Empire ships start to land as he hears lots of alarms go off. Prompting him to stop in his tracks and runs towards where he recalled where he lived**

"**Kane quick get in here" said man he recognizes… his father. He runs into the house. And hugs a woman who he remembers was his mother.. it was the last time he ever got to see them. Even though he doesn't remember his life before this day. **

**Kane could feel the ground shake as he hears lots of blastetfire. Eventually he could hear bands on the door as his father grabs a blaster and points it at the door**

"**Julie! Get Kane out of here!" said his father**

"**But what about you?" said his mother now named Julie as she takes Kane by the hand and runs through the back door. Kane couldn't help but look back and he sees lots of red flashes in his home**

**Julie leads Kane through the town as it continues to catch on fire and becomes overrun with rebel terrorists. Eventually they nearly reach what they believe to be safe. As he reaches this part… his vision blurs as he hears a..**

_***Blam***_

**When Kane's visions stops blurring he finds himself running for his life as he hides in rubble as he watches many rebel terrorists pass by as he wonders what will happen if they see him… he doesn't want to know. Eventually he sees every one that passes by get killed. By an unfamiliar green laser. **

**The killer looked like a very tall stormtrooper in black armor… it gave him a sense of hope as he runs as fast as he could to the 'stomtrooper'.**

**The 'stormtrooper' then looked at him with curiosity before gesturing for him to follow. Kane followed the deathtrooper until they see a squad of Stormtroopers and an officer. The deathtrooper points to them as of he telling Kane to go to them.**

**When Kane ran towards them. They seemed surprised that an empire kid managed to find his way to them**

"**A child?" said the officer as Kane wraps his arms around the officers holding on tight as he starts sobbing on the officer's shirt. The officer then gets a walkie talkies "We have found a child survivor. I repeat. A child survivor"**

**Kane's vision starts to blur again. Luckily thus dream wasn't as long as the previous**

"_**purgatory purgatory purgatory.."**_

**Flashback Dreamscape end**

"Purgatory. Purgatory.." Kane wakes up that he keeps mumbling 'purgatory'. He looks around to see the sun is starting to shine. He then looks at the damage he did to the window and rubs his hand against it for a moment before getting off the stool

Dreams have brought his mentality to go downhill once again. He really wished he had his medication. He then decides to walk to another train cart. When he did a man spits his drink upon seeing Kane and stood still.

Kane proceeds to walk through the train and stopped right when was at where the man is. This made him shake.

Kane then looks to his left. Making the man shame in fear even more. Then he looked directly down at the man making shake even more

"You" said Kane nearly giving the man a heart attack "What time is it?"

"I-Its e-e-early m-m-m-morn-n-ning" said the man full of stutters and fear

Kane was about to walk further until he heard

"Kane? Where are you?" said a voice he recognizes as Leanna's prompting him to walk back. When he opened the door he slightly started Leanna who was just about to do the same thing

"Kane! Don't scare me like that." Said Leanna "You know how scary you are. You'll scare everyone on the train"

"…" said Kane as he follows her back to her room

"Huh. What Happened here?" said Leanna looking at the window that got cracked by Kane as he shrugs in response

"Leanna. When are we heading to our destination?" said Kane

"Soon today" said Leanna. "You think you can handle it?"

"…..sure" said Kane

_**To be continued**_

**Aaaaaannnd that's a wrap**

**The reason why I relied so much on backstory is because if I didn't . Let's say we would be been stick in the city, University, and town much longer than we needed.**

**And you can relax. The next chapter will not be as backstory heavy as this one. Because the next chapter us where Kane's adventure here truly begins. **

**Trivia**

**1: I was originally going to have Vader instead of Ashley show up at Kane's scariest mission. **

**2: this chapter is heavily influenced by NF, Rag'N'Bone Man, Type O Negative, and Shinedown**

**3: I actually skipped over a dance scene in this chapter. You can get pissed at me all you want on this. But this will not be something I'll actually care? Why? It's because if I didn't. Kane's presence at a dance would be very forced. **

**4: And another 31k now. I hope that some of you are satisfied on the backstory. **

**5: like I said earlier. The next chapter won't be as backstory heavy. **

**6: originally chapter two was going to be backstory heavy.**

**Next up: The Start of the Search**


	4. The Start of the Search

**Everyone I before I start let me apologize for my absence. I've been super busy and because of that I haven't been able to touch upon it. Not only that**

**The first 3,700 word of this fic was lost all gone because my phone crashed. It was very hard to get over since my memory of what I've written is vague. :( **

**But. Here's to an attempt to remember what I've written and hope it satisfies at least one of you.**

**Ceridwen Lucius: Thank you so much for your help and patience. There are some things I couldn't have done without you :)**

**Now unto the story**

**Play: Mikio Endo – Suoh Mikoto**

It was still early morning as Leanna lead Kane back to their rooms. Kane could easily tell that Leanna was probably very tired after look for him

"Kane you got to stop wandering off. I can't keep an eye on you for everything you do" mumbled Leanna as they passed through another train cart with Kane unintentionally scaring anyone who happens to see him

Once they got back in their room they both found everyone else already asleep. Leanna takes her seat next to the window as Kane Sits down next to her. She eventually starts to fall asleep. Kane then looks out the window of the moving train

He could see that it is still somewhat dark as it is not even sunset yet. But it looks like it still maybe a while before the light of day will reach his eyes. And now. He'll just have to play the waiting game… but then he gets an idea

He grabs his communicator and attempts to use it. Only to receive static after pressing every combination he knew, turning every knob that was on the device and refrained himself from smashing the damn thing to pieces

This goes on goes on for a little while until the device loses all of its power…. This makes Kane feel a slight agitation as he felt like throwing it at Zack. But refrained himself from doing it because of Leanna's wishes for no will to kill each other

He simply puts it away and sits in disappointment until he gets an unexpected feeling on his left. When he looks he sees that Leanna is asleep. Leaning on him. He has only felt the feeling from two other people…. But that was a long time ago. Though he tolerates it

He looks at her sleeping form and could only wonder what she thinks of in her sleep. Though if he could guess. It's probably better than any dream he'll have. Hell. Any person on this place will have a better sleeping experience than he does

Not only does make Kane want less and less to do with sleep. But it also sparks a slight jealousy that he isn't able to have peace in his sleep like the others…

But now. It didn't matter to him.

**Leanna's dream**

**Leanna is walking around a beautiful grassland with a town nearby as she watch all the wondrous stars that it had. She felt happy until. **

**But however this wouldn't last as she could sense….. something… a person. Nearby. She made her way to where she believed this person may be. She realizes it's only a small boy. He was hiding in a little hole. Not wanting to come out. Though she is sending a familiar sits about this boy. It's on the tip of her tongue but she just can't think of what it is**

"**Hey there. Little fella? Are you ok in there?" said Leanna worried. He only looked at her. She couldn't see him other than that he has blue eyes in the darkness. There appeared to be a wind in the hole blowing her direction. And she sees what she makes out to be a blue scarf**

"…" **said the boy felt little scared as he takes a few steps further in the hole. Even though he was right at the end of the hole**

"**Don't worry little one. It's going to be alright. You don't have to be afraid" said Leanna slowly approaching him and making sure not to scare him. Whilst holding out her hand to him**

**The boy only looked her strangely blinking at her before reluctantly taking her hand. Allowing him out of the hole. She could see the boy somewhat more clearly. For some reason she couldn't see much of his face as She sees that he is wearing a black hoodie. **

**Though the hood and blue scarf covers the majority of his face. She could only see that he has blue eyes and some black hair**

"**Do you have any parents or relatives nearby?" Said Leanna hoping to help him. The boy only looked down and shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry…. But still. Let's get you to the town and sort this out there" the boy looked back up to her as the both made their way towards the town**

**Then at one point. The boy stopped dead in his tracks**

"**?" said Leanna turning around to see him standing still "Hey, don't you want to get help here?"**

**The boy shook his head as he pointed behind her. The town that looked fine before now looks like a tornado hit. The boy then proceeded to walk the opposite direction before he sat down on a bench. He then gives her a wave. To which she interprets as "good bye"**

"**Wait what are you-?" said Leanna as everything starts to fade and the silhouette of the boy and everything else began to disappear whilst being replaced with a familiar looking silhouette**

**Dreamscape end**

Leanna slowly opens her eyes to see she is leaning on something…. She closes her eyes for a few moments more before opening them again

She realizes that she is leaning on Kane. Trying not to slightly panic she slowly gets off. But what surprised her is that Kane sitting in the exact same position she saw the little boy in. She honestly couldn't tell if it meant something.

Or maybe it's just her waking up and reality is influencing her dream before awakening

Kane looks at her. She wondered what time it is before slightly moving the curtain slightly to see that the sun is starting to rise. She looks at Kane to see that he is staring at her. Trying her best not to let out a slight help

"H-How long were you awake?" said Leanna

"….I have been awake for the entire time after we got back in here" said Kane honestly. Though Leanna secretly wished that his helmet didn't distort his voice at a time like this. It was definitely a scary sounding one.

"*sigh* said Leanna as she just continues to sit and looking at the sleeping forms of the pango, Zack, and Amelia

"Poi…." Said the pango starting to wake up. And hopped off the pillow it was sleeping on in front of Leanna and Kane "Poi Poi" it said in a 'good morning' context

This made Leanna smile as she reaches out to pet him. Kane looked at him while he was being pet by Leanna…. He starts to think …. Should he give him a name?

"…Leanna. How far are we now?" said Kane as Leanna stops petting the pango

"Hmm.." said Leanna looking out the window "We are almost at Bazada we should be arriving there soon" as she holds onto the pango

"…" said Kane as he now has to continue to wait… he has the urge to wander the train but he doesn't since he is sure that Leanna doesn't want him to cause trouble

**About an hour later**

Leanna as she is still holding the pango notices that the curtain gas gotten brighter. Not only that but the train also feels slower. She then puts the pango on the table before tapping Kane while the train comes to a complete stop

"Kane. We have arrived in Bazada *yawn* time to get up" said Leanna as she gently taps Amelia who squints her eyes at first before slowly opening them. Kane gets up from the seat and leaves their room to wait outside

This made Leanna and Amelia open their eyes more as they believed Kane was going to wander the train and unintentionally scare the passengers and staff again

Leanna immediately got off her seat. She opens the door to see Kane standing right outside the while like a bodyguard

"Kane don't leave just yet" said Leanna trying not to be too loud while the pango jumps out from their room to in front of Kane

"…You can relax Leanna. I'm just waiting out here" said Kane as he holds his hand out for the pango to jump on.

Amelia and Zack left the room and looked right at Kane

"….I see you two have finally awoken. Especially you **Zack**." Said Kane as Zack slightly tenses and makes a slight suspicious face at Kane while he turns around and leaves the three of them

"Kane you said you'd wait outside!" said Leanna again trying not to be too loud as the three of them catch up to him

The four of them passes through a few train carts to which there was little to no passengers or staff walking around. They then see an open door. The clerk seemed a bit both scared of Kane. But surprised that somehow they managed to sneak a pango on the train. She was too stunned to say anything as she watched Kane exit through the door

"Im so sorry for the trouble" said Leanna as she, Zack and Amelia follow after Kane to see him standing in front of the station seemingly waiting for to see that this 'Bazada' place is a whole entire market

He didn't know what to think of it at all as the pango looked at everything in awe as Amelia comes to his side. Not only that. There were plenty of unique looking adventurers and people walking around so this meant Kane wouldn't get as much stares

"…You said that this place is the Embermyst. Correct?" said Kane

"I said that this was the closest city to it." Said Amelia as they looked at the sea of people that are going around from shop to shop, arriving, or leaving

"…" said Kane. Amelia looks at him and notices that he is slightly bothered by she has just said

"But of course. Close is a relative term. We will just have to traverse through rough terrain and the forest" said Amelia as she then points south "Since we are a few hours away from nightfall. I suggest we settle down before traversing them"

"Good thinking! And you know I also heard that you can buy your heart's desires here" said Leanna

"Buy my heart's desire?..." thought Kane as he began to wonder what this marketplace has in stock. While the pango looks excitedly at all the things around in the marketplace

Amelia takes notice of this and proceeded to poke the pango making it giggle

"poi poi" said the pango as it continued to be poked for a moment longer before stopping

"I'm going to go look around. We should all meet at the inn" said Zack no questions asked and just slipped into the crowd

"I think that's a great idea." Said Leanna looking around "I think we are getting even closer. Why not enjoy what's around?"

"…." Said Kane as he watches her go into the crowd before feeling a tap from Amelia "?"

"May I request for the ability to watch over the pango?" said Amelia causing the pango to look at Kane curiously

"…granted. Be good little one" said Kane handing the him in Amelia's arms

"Poi poi" said the pango as she sat down and pet it. Seeing this an excuse to leave. Kane walks into the crowd. Strangely to him there were some tall people around as well. However. The tallest person he sees is 6'2

He continued to wander the crowded marketplace and the sea of people walking around. Until 3 particular shops catches his eye. He walks into one of them. A knife shop. He walks in to see business similar to his hometown. And gets a slight find memory resurfacing….

"_Daddy it's the knife shop! Can we go in please? Pretty please?"_

If he were still a kid. He would have bugged his parents more than that. Whilst being curious to what kind of knives they have. Once he entered not that many people stopped what they were doing even though many of the employees there seemed a bit on edge since Kane has a scary appearance.

Kane over seeing whatever flashy, weird, or whatever kind of knives that are being sold. None of them seemed to draw interest from him…. Except for one. A pitch black knife. To some it may look somewhat average…. But to Kane.. it reminded him of someone

Kane continued to examine the knife for a few more moments until an employee musters up some courage and walks to him

"You interested in that knife?" said the employee

"…" said Kane as he then looks at the employee who true his best to keep his composure from showing signs of fear "….How much?..."

"That's 12 coins unless you got something to trade. But are you sure you want something like that?" Said the employee as Kane nodded "uh well then."

Kane then gets his communicator and thinks to himself(while the employee curiously looks at it). Would the place accept it? And if so is he really going to give something as valuable… ish, as that away?

"F**k it" thought Kane before holding it out to the employee who takes it and messes with the buttons

"What is this?" said the employee

"… communicator. Though it is out of power… you could probably sell it to a mechanic." Said Kane

At first the employee wasn't sure why Kane didn't bother to sell it earlier…. But judging by the look of it and this could possibly be worth top coin if given to the right people.

"You got a deal" said the employee excitedly as Kane left the shop with the knife. Kane didn't know what he was going to do with that communicator. But he didn't care. For all he knows the people here could turn it into something else

He then looked at the knife he got and remembered a certain person he knew

"_Listen Kane. Sometimes. Cutting yourself beats shedding a tear. Otherwise you'll lose your f***ing mind. And get more of these. Whether it be a flick of the wrist or not"_

Kane still remembered his friend. And all his "ways" to deal with issues. Kane could only wonder. What he would do if he were still around. Or better yet. Been in the same situation he is in..

The next shop. Was a candle shop. Whilst passing lots of shops selling magical amulets(too which none seemed to have anything beneficial to him), food, jewelry, and clothing

The candle shop. Seeing that shop reminds him of some of his fondest times.. and his family's love for candles in general. How they would purposely turn off all power to be lit by candles

Kane goes in and looks at the many candles that they had to offer. He looked at all the different scented one in interest. And surprisingly enough no one inside the shop seemed scared of them as he was approached by a woman

"Hello sir. Would you like a free sample?" said the girl cheerfully holding a tray full of mini candles and mini sets of matches

"…" said Kane as he grabs two candles and a set of matches and puts them away. He then looked through the big selection they had. He could only wonder what his parents would have done if they could see all this

Most of these names are unfamiliar to him…. But yet he has no coins to buy them. Which internally makes him frown

"Anything in particular you like?" Said the woman

"…..Yes…. Though sadly I am unable to obtain any" said Kane leaving the shop. He wanted to stick around but since he has no money. He doubt they'd allow him to. So he went on to the last shop that caught his interest

A painting shop. However there didn't appear to be much. But that didn't matter to him since there was one painting in particular that caught his interest

A picture of a lit cabin in a snowy forest. It somewhat reminded him of his own home before it came to burn. And thinking about it just makes him slight wish he could go back to the old innocent days…..

And this all makes him realize…. His medication truly is wearing off…. He is starting to feel things again. He doesn't want them since to him the more there are the more pain there will be

He can still feel the effects of it. But he wishes he could have brought more of that supplement he borrowed from his comrade. Or even better. Brought his own. Just great. Life to him couldn't get any more inconvenient.

**To Leanna**

Leanna was looking through an arts an crafts shop that happened to be nearby where Kane is. Leanna notices him staring at the certain painting before he pretty much walked away. She began to think

Does he have an interest in painting?. Seeing him like that makes her curious to what other interests he may or may not have. She then notices a black journal that came with a pen. She looks at it and thinks about Kane for a moment

"I'm sure he won't mind" said Leanna grabbing it and going over to the manager

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you today?" said the manager with a smile

"I'd like this please" said Leanna with a cheerful look. And giving the manager some coins

"Thank you so much. Have a nice day!" Said the manager as Leanna waves goodbye to the shop manager and walks over to Kane who didn't seem to notice her

Upon reaching him. She talks his shoulder making him snap out of his stare and look at her

"Hey Kane. You find anything interesting?" said Leanna slightly curious to why the pango isn't with him

"…." Said Kane as he shrugged his shoulders

"Well I got you something" said Leanna as she holds out the journal to him. He slowly takes it and looks at for moment "It's a journal. I figured you would like something like that"

"…..Thank you.. Leanna" said Kane. To Leanna's surprise. Despite his monotone voice. He sounded very sincere. This made her feel good. So be to her. Kane is probably a very gloomy person who just needs to be shown some kindness here and there

"C'mon let's go look around" said Leanna as she leads Kane through more of the market. Until they see a perfume shop to which she looks at excitedly and walked over to it with Kane. But a certain bottle catches her eye. She examines it for a good few moments before Kane spoke up

"You planning to get that?"

"No. It just reminds me of home." Said Leanna "Spirit Orchid…"

"…..really?" said Kane

"Yes. My grandmother used to have this on her at all times." Said Leanna. As something Kane told her a few days ago whilst remembering a fond memory of her and her grandmother were at the market. Kane could tell she a slight tinge of sadness in her eyes

"_Reminds you of what you have lost….. stuff you know you can't get back"_

"…." Said Kane as he know exactly how she is feeling. To which in a way he feels she is somewhat similar to him. But however. To him. He feels that she probably had it better than him

The somber mood started to disappear as Leanna smelled something… delicious. She took a step in the direction of scent. One of her favorite foods that always made her feel better

"….Leanna?" said Kane

"Do you smell that?... or can you even smell with that helmet?" Said Leanna

"…" said Kane as he cannot smell anything even if he tried with his helmet "…..What do you smell?"

"It smells like…. Cinnamon buns" said Leanna

"…Cinnamon…. Buns?" said Kane as that sounded very foreign to him

"Cinnamon buns. They are little spiced bread rolls with icing. Have you not heard of one before?" said Leanna

"…..no" said Kane. Leanna looks at him in shock. How could he not heard of something so delicious? Don't they have them or at… wherever he was from?

"Well then. How would you like to try one?" said Leanna. Perking his interest "C'mon I'm sure you'll like it" as she leads him to a stall where the scent originated

Normally Kane would have declined. But since Leanna had been nothing but good to him. So he thought something like this wouldn't hurt as they reached the stall

"Hello madam how may I help you today?" said the clerk

"We would like 2 cinnamon buns please" said Leanna as she puts some coins on the counter. As the clerk starting counting them. She gets a slight look of excitement and turns to Kane "This is one of my personal favorite foods, I'm sure you would love it" as the clerk puts two bags on the counter

HUpon seeing them. She takes one and hands it to Kane. Who then holds it in his hand for a moment. He looks back at her as she takes a bite our of her own cinnamon bun and enjoying it. Kane opens the bag and looks at the cinnamon bun in curiosity

It looked almost how he imagined it with Leanna's description

"Mm.. aren't you going to try?" said Leanna

"…Yes…. Later" said Kane. Then a few moments later a couple soldiers recognized Leanna and tapped her shoulder

"Miss we have matters to discuss with you" said one of the soldiers

"I'm sorry Kane. I need to take this" said Leanna

"….I'll see you later then" said Kane making her smile as she waves to him before going with the two guards.

Kane then decided walk back to where he last saw Amelia next. He sees her hugging the pango with a smile. It's the first time Kane has seen her smile at all. But then Kane then lightly taps her head accidentally startling her

"EEP" said Amelia accidentally dropping the pango

"Po-*Plop*" said the pango hit the ground. He was still ok though "Poi poi…."

"K-Kane! *Clears throat* I was merely conducting an analysis" said Amelia

"Poi!" said the pango leaping back into her arms

"But regardless. I am going to the apothecary" said Amelia as the pango snuggles her making her cheek turn pink

"….do you need to be accompanied?" said Kane

"No. It will be faster if I go alone" said Amelia

"…very well" said Kane as Amelia nods to him and walks away while holding the pango. Kane didn't know why she brought the pango with him. And thinks that maybe she wants to snuggle with him while she gets the medicine or whatever

"Poi poi.." said the pango in a 'goodbye' fashion

Now Kane didn't know what do next. So he though he should spend the rest of his time at the inn…. Assuming that he can find it

He then sees Zack standing over at a bounty board where a red haired girl seemed to be trying to talk to him. As much as Kane dislikes the idea. He believes that Zack may know where the inn is. Since he doubts that anybody else at this time would tell him. Right when he gets close the red haired girl storms off. As he then notices Kane

"…Zack… did you find the inn?" said Kane making Zack uncross his arms

"Yeah. In fact I was just about to head there" said Zack as he leads him toward the location of the inn

Upon arrival there. Kane looked around. There didn't appear to be much people around. As Kane then sits at a table. For a moment Kane thought he was going to get peace and quiet until Zack comes over and sits across from him

"This is going to take a while" thought Kane as for the next few hours the two of them would continue to sit there without saying a word to each other

**Later as the day turns dark**

For what felt like an eternity. Leanna, Amelia, and pango all entered the inn and sat over with Kane and Zack. Leanna sits next to Kane as she puts the pango on the table while Amelia sits next to Zack

"Poi poi!" said the pango happy to see Kane hopping in front of him. Prompting Kane to pet him. Though Leanna and Amelia look a bit tense for some reason. Them Leanna perks up

"Oh! Amelia, you and I will be sharing a room tonight" said Leanna

"Naturally. It would be more appropriate than the alternative." Said Amelia as she then pauses and looks at her in interest "Are you insinuating that you would rather share a bedroom with them?" pointing to Zack and Kane

"W-what!? No! Of course not!" said Leanna defensively

"Oh, my mistake. Of course you could not have meant both of them. There aren't nearly enough beds. You must have meant him" said Amelia pointing to Kane. Leanna's face then turns pink as she shakes her head using the one time she saw Leanna hug Kane on the train as her hunch

"Amelia! That's not true!" said Leanna

"If that is the case, then why bring it up?" said Amelia making Leanna's cheeks turn Pinker

"Well it's because I'm excited! It'll be nice to have some girl time." Said Leanna as Amelia thinks about what she said and nods

"I concur. Sharing a room has proven to strengthen our bonds amidst peers and foster comradery" said Amelia

"You mean friends?" said Leanna

"Precisely" said Amelia as they both smile to each other

Friends? Kane could hardly call any of them friends…. Except the pango as Kane then pets him

"Poi?" said the pango. The four of them look at him for a moment before Leanna scoops him up in her arms

"The pango needs to spend the night with us tonight. We need him for science" said Amelia as she puts one room key in front of Kane "This is for your room"

"Yes, for science" said Leanna as they both quickly go into their room and slam the door shut

"Is it just me or did that seem unusually suspicious to you?" said Zack

"…they seem fond of the pango. Is that what is suspicious to you?" said Kane seeing nothing more than the girls wanting to spend time with the pango

"More we dodged a blast" said Zack Leaving Kane to wonder what he means by that. They both head back into their room and made sure to close the door. Zack puts his guns on one bed and gets in the others

"You are one strange man" thought Kane as he has never seen anyone do that for their guns. He then puts the two mini candles, set of matches, journal, pen, and bag of the cinnamon bun in front of him

He then turns around to see that Zack is out cold in the bed. He must've been very tired. Then back at his stuff… he then opens the bag to examine the cinnamon bun once again…

"…" said Kane as he then takes off his helmet and puts it one the desk. He then pulls it out and sniffs it. It is unlike he had ever sniffed. Even though it was more likely cold. It didn't matter to him. He then slowly took a bite of it

It tasted unlike anything he has ever tasted. Where the only other taste he can mainly remember being pancakes, cigars, cigarettes, blood, metal, ration bars, sea creatures both aliens and food, and alcohol/beer he could ever remember

To him this sweetness felt like something he would have love to eat as a child. Maybe even more than a cake… he didn't know what to think. But he likes it already as for the next few moments he spent his time eating it

After he finished and wiped the crumbs off his face… he looks at the journal. And thinks about Leanna for a moment…. Maybe… he can consider her a friend

He then gets the journal and tears out a page as he gets an idea. He proceeded to write….. his "feelings" or something upon it… upon writing it more and more… he starts to slightly tear up as they dripped onto the paper

Then after a few moments later. He puts the pen down and grabs the matches. Whisky clenching the paper he just wrote on

He walks out on the balcony as even though tears starting to sprinkle on his face. He forced himself from making a sound. Even though he was unable to stop clenching the paper…..

He then takes a match and lights it. After he puts the matchbox and puts it away. He holds the paper and looks at it for a few moments. Before lighting the paper aflame and watching as it burned. He didn't worry about causing a fire because the floor is made of stone

Once all he ashes flew away. He flicks the burnt out match away and walks over to the desk…. He then grabs all the things he put in there. And put them away…

Ge then sits on the cushioned chair and continued to sit until all his sprinkled tears started to dry out before putting his helmet back on

Why did life take him to such a place? He will never know… but now. It feels like everything good gets jinxed unless they are silver linings…..

And the worst parts is that eventually he is going to feel tired. And he dies not want to go back into dream world… where all he will get is dreamscape flashbacks of his losses, pain, and suffering…. He felt…..

He felt scared of going to sleep. As he continued to force himself to be awake. But his medication is wearing off. Every day his body will desire more and more sleep

**The next day**

Zack wakes up and starts to fiddle with his gun and looks over at Kane. Who is still on the cushioned chair. It made him wonder if Kane is awake or simply sleeping. Zack then gets up and slowly walks over to Kane.

"Kane?" said Zack

"?" said Kane looking up at Zack

"Oh your awake. I'm heading downstairs. Meet me when your ready" said Zack as Kane nods to him. Kane then goes to the balcony to see that pretty much all of the ashes are gone

"….I miss you…" thought Kane to himself before going back inside to follow Zack. Right when he left the room he noticed Zack waiting at the table…. However Kane strangely expected Leanna to already be there

Kane and Zack sit down for a few moments until they noticed Amelia and Leanna walking towards them. Leanna seemed very tired while Amelia had a big smile on her face mirrored by the pango in her arms

"….morning.." said Kane as he felt compelled to say it some reason. This made Leanna smile to him

"Morning" said Leanna who seemed happy to see them

"Poi" said the pango as it wobbles in Amelia's arms.

"We should definitely start moving if we don't want to lose daylight" said Zack who felt he has waited long enough as Amelia puts the pango down and pulls out a map. While she did that Kane holds out his hand for the pango to jump on. It gave Kane a very innocent smile

"Poi poi!" said the pango doing a little hop

"….good to see you too" said Kane as Amelia looks through the map for a good few moments before putting it away

"We will proceed Eastward, through the forest adjacent to Bazada" said Amelia "From there we will travel northbound towards the Sinoa Mountains."

"…how long should we expect the journey to be?" said Kane

"Assuming there are no divergences, we should arrive in Embermyst by mid day" said Amelia as she then leads them all out of the inn. To which Kane noticed that beside innkeeper. It seemed vacant.

Outside the streets is pretty much as busy as it was the day prior. Even though at this early. The crowd gets thinner and thinner as the four of them get closer to the city borders

"I'm starting to question of this was a good idea at all" thought Kane as the real lead they had was a map. No GPS. Just a map. This place couldn't get more rustic to him

Once they reached the border gates the guards that were standing there moved our if the way

"Good day!" said one of them garnering Kane's attention. Upon seeing him the guard felt a little bit nervous from Kane's.. stare. Zack of course saw this and found this to be a little bit amusing.

Now that the sounds of the crowds and train were disappearing and the sound of nature started taking over. Kane started to feel at peace slightly. He looks up in the sky once again and starts to… like it more

However not as much because it seemed to be a super hot. And super bright. Not that it bothered Kane as much but it definitely got Zack to get to the forest much faster. Though the pango didn't seem to mind the heat at all

While Leanna and Amelia didn't seem to bothered by it

Right when the reached the forest. Zack felt relief for the shade. Not only that. To Kane it seemed like a sight to behold.

No deadly monsters, no feral tribes, no rebels, hell. Even no signs of technology. Kane almost immediately wished he had some sort of camera now… and a desire for more of those pills. However he could hear woodland animals scurrying around and birds chirping.

But as they all reach deeper in the woods. There appeared to be less and less sunlight. It still didn't bother Kane that much since with his helmet he can see in the dark.

He looks down at Amelia as she leads them with her map. However what did slightly bother Kane was that the deeper they went. The quieter the place became. It didn't bother him too much, it's just that it felt different. Though this got the pango to feel very nervous

"Poi…." Said the pango as it nestles in Kane's hand for comfort. He then gave it a slight pet to calm it down "poi"

Leanna started to feel uneasy as she then hugs herself. This did not go unnoticed by Kane

"…Leanna are you feeling alright?" said Kane

She seemed startled by his question as she puts her arms down

"I'm fine" she said, Kane doubts it. But he is pretty sure that if he asks her about it again she'll probably get pissed at him

"….very well" said Kane making her slightly smile as the path gets darker and darker and everyone (except Kane) couldn't see that well. Kane didn't know what to think as all the trees he sees are all dead looking, black, probably a few owls here and there. Hell he remembers a place identical to this

However. The place Kane remember seemed to have a bunch of supernatural stuff going on .

"Are you sure we are heading the right way?" said Zack as Kane gets a match and lights it. Upon seeing it Amelia grabs a torch and gestures for Kane to put the match on it. Upon doing it there came a lot more light.

Upon looking at the surroundings Leanna and the pango seemed more scared

"It appears we have reached the Forest of Sorrows" said Amelia

"F-Forest of Sorrows?" said Leanna

"Poi poi…." Said the pango with an 'i'm doomed/scared tone'

Now Kane could see why this was familiar. But he could remember some haunting words said to him around the time

"_**There's a big black bird. He is staring right you…. For an eternity."**_

"_How long is eternity?"_

"_**Long as time maybe…."**_

Those words prompted Kane to look up….. luckily no giant killer bird abomination… he then looks at Leanna as she looks deathly pale. If a woman like her gets scared of a place like this. Then something must be off

Kane starts to be a bit more alert

"Do we have to go through there!? Th-there must be an alternative route right?" said Leanna as Amelia shakes her head in response

"It can only be accessed by these woods" said Amelia as Leanna groans in response

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" said Leanna in a defeated tone.

"Amelia… is something that needs to be known about this place?..." said Kane

"Well rumor has it that whoever enters this place may never return" said Amelia, Kane started to notice that Leanna started to look more scared "And that whoever has left this place could tell that there have been spectral wails that draw in people to wander-"

"Amelia stop!" Said Leanna as she didn't want to hear more "We can travel this stupid place if we have to but no more of that story stuff that isn't true, and can't be true, so it's not true!" her voice gets shriller the more she spoke.

Then. Kane gets a very cruel idea in his head. Making him crack smile behind his helmet. And frankly he could tell so did Zack just by looking in his eyes

"…Do you think the rumors are possible?" said Kane making a shiver go down Leanna's spine and making the pango nestle even more in his hand

"It doesn't matter if I think it's possible because it's the truth" said Zack

"ZACK!" said Leanna "Stop!" as she turns away and walks ahead as both Kane and Zack crack a smile before resuming their usual Stony stares

The four of them continued to journey through the forest as there was an eerie silence where every crunch of leaves have a slight scare to Leanna

However. It didn't bother Kane that much since with his night vision he could see that pretty much everything that is staring at them are just birds, cats, and some rats

But then. There was a busy of wind making everyone but Kane freeze

"Kyaa!" said Leanna as Kane felt something grab onto his arm and something jump onto his helmet. He then realized that it was Leanna that did that as she buried her face against him with her eyes squeezed shut as she pulls his arm to her chest

"…" said Kane pulling the pango off his helmet

"poi…" said the pango. Then Amelia managed to relight the torch making Leanna open her eyes to see what she is doing. Her cheeks turn red as she quickly drops Kane's arm

"Sorry, I…" said Leanna as she trails off while her blush deepens…. This feeling Kane felt. He remembered that feeling before from two other people(girls). He didn't mind it at all.

However Kane noticed that he is some sort of comfort to her since Kane himself is a scary dude and can pretty much scare away many animals if he simply tried. Kane felt a slight worry towards her as he holds out his hand to her

Although surprised that Kane of all people would do this. She doesn't stop him as they link arms. She blushed a little more. Amelia watched the whole thing and cocks her head to the side. Then the pango jumps from his hand into Amelia's arms. Making her almost forget what she will say next

"Kane. Are you afraid as well?" said Amelia

"?" said Kane

"You seemed to have mimicked Leanna's movements" said Leanna

"….If one is to be afraid. It is ok. In a place like this it is only natural.." said Kane as Leanna smiles to him and squeezes his arm a little tighter. However one thing she noticed. Was that Kane spoke with a hint of emotion

Just before he spoke identically to Amelia but now he starting to sound like a different person…. Maybe she is getting through to him

"Thanks" said Leanna as Kane nods back to her. They all continued to trek through the Forest of Sorrows until there was a light at the end. Even though they almost made it out. It seemed like a place that Kane would like to go again. Despite how eerie it is

"Poi!" said the pango as he squiggles himself out of Amelia's arms and hops towards the light. Upon catching up to him. The trees looked alive and full of wisdom and magic

If Kane thought the forest from earlier was amazing. Then this totally blows this out of the water. The pango seemed very happy as Kane watched it hop around. Leanna seemed very relieved to have left the first of Sorrows as she then let's go of Kane

"So Embermyst is close then?" said Zack

"Indeed" said Amelia. As she begins to lead them all. The pango seemed extra happy right now as it blissfully hops along after them. Kane began to take in the sights of the beautiful forest. He has no doubt that Remington or Hyun would have loved to see this… if only if he could still see them if course…

Though sadly Kane couldn't enjoy the sights for long as there was a clearing up ahead. It didn't take too long for them all to reach it. Upon arriving at the place there seemed to be a few guards that casted their gazes upon the group (more specifically. Kane due to his imposing figure)

"Halt. State your business" said one of them. Amelia walks ahead and starts to speak to them. After a few moments of conversing with them. They give their gazes once again at the rest of the group. They aren't sure what to think of Kane and Zack but they don't seem to have a problem with Leanna at all

Then suddenly an old man started to approach them

"Greetings, Elder Issim. I am Amelia Estelle and these are my associates" said Amelia. The elder didn't bother to look at Zack, but he looked at Amelia with interest, then on Kane. He looked very suspicious of Kane

"Who is that Knight of darkness over there?" said the Elder Issim pointing to Kane

"That is Kane. He is nothing to worry about as long as you don't bother him" said Amelia as Elder Issim scratching his nose upon studying Kane's physical appearance for a few moments longer

"Well then. No point in standing around" said Elder Issim leads them all to his house. Upon entering. Everyone but Kane sits down on the cushions "Kane.. is it? Would you like to sit down?"

Kane shakes his head

"Very well" said Elder Issim "But please tell me. How did you find this place, and what brings you here?"

"Your research is what brought us here" said Amelia handing him a books and a bunch of papers making him look at them in surprise before fixing his glasses

"We also came here to talk to your about terrestrial rifts. Do you know anything more about them?" said Leanna

"Why yes! I've been studying them for a time. But lately I've been *Ahem*. Distracted" said Elder Issim before clapping his hands together "Where should we start?"

Then suddenly there was a rumble. Was it an earthquake?

"What was that?" said Leanna as Kane started to tense

"Oh just the volcano. It's really nothing to worry about when we are over here" said Elder Issim "We are in the domain of the fire elemental. Who protects us from the volcano"

"…Fire elemental?..." said Kane "….back to the topic but. How would one person create a rift?"

"Ah yes. To be able to do that. You need a lot of energy. More than the normal human is able to create. The only things with that kind of energy that I can think of are the elemental temples." Said Elder Issim

"…Is there an elemental temples nearby?" said Kane

"Yes there is. Here in Embermyst if course" said Elder Issim "Built upon the outskirts of this village. It's not a far walk" Kane started to feel hope. If he could only find a way to Barnes the energy and get back his own dimension er… out of.. wherever the hell this place is after that damn book sent him here

Leanna and the other quickly get up

"Leaving so soon?" said Elder Issim "I was hoping we could stay and chat longer. I haven't been out of Embermyst for many years, and I'm curious to his the outside world is going" feeling a little down now that the visitors are leaving

"We'll be able to chat after we get back" said Amelia "It is a huge honor to meet you" saying that last part with a hint of emotion. This tells Kane that she really seems to respect him. This made Issim feel better as he really enjoyed meeting the new people

Upon leaving Issam's house. Kane heard a woman's voice.

"Excuse me" said the woman. Kane turns around to see her. She wore just enough to cover essentials and nothing more.

Before Kane could ask. Zack said "Who are you?" as the steps up next to Kane as she then salutes to them. To which Kane did not expect at all

"Kara Noir, treasure Hunter extraordinaire!" said the woman named Kara. Zack and Kane narrowed their eyes at her

"What do you want with us?" said Zack

"Well I heard you are interested in a certain fire temple

"You were…. **Spying**?" said Kane who looked like he was about to grab his baton

"Whoah! easy big guy. I don't mean any harm" said Kara "You see I've come to offer an extension of friendship! Or at least an extension of mutual benefit. And I happen to know a secret passage that is undiscovered at the temple"

Before Kane could say 'Not interested' Leanna then speaks up "If it is undiscovered. Then how did you find it?"

"Its all part of the treasure hunting gig. You have to look for stuff like that" said Kara. Kane was already starting to dislike her. But not as much as he dislikes Zack. She reminds him of bounty hunters. They really are people not to work with in Kane's opinion "The best part is that I've already disarmed of made of note of most of the traps there"

Kane started to be more suspicious of her as she then gestures to Leanna and Amelia

"If you can use your magic. We'll be able to make the magic barriers go away and easily find more traps" said Kara

"Uh huh. And how does that Benefit you?" said Zack glaring at her, she then grins in response

"I'm only there for the artifacts and relics. You guys seem to be interested in something else. Do like I said mutually beneficial" said Kara "So what do you guys say?" Kane, Amelia, Zack, and the pango… wait…. Where's the pango? Began to huddle together

"…. I don't trust her." Said Kane

"Like I said. I have very keen hearing" said Kara

"…You guys decide. I'll be right back" said Kane leaving them to go to the village Kara winks at him as he heavily resisted his urge to say something back to her. Though he hops they reject her proposition

Kane heads to the village to look around for the pango. It took him a few moments to see him just sitting on a rock

"There you are" thought Kane walking towards him.

"Poi?" said the pango hearing Kane's footsteps as it turns around to see him. "Poi!" As he happily hops over to Kane. To which once again Kane holds out his hand for him to jump on

"…I need to keep a better eye on you" said Kane as his body becoming more tired everyday makes him forgetful

"Poi poi" said the pango giving Kane a smile as he walks back to the go back to the other. Zack seemed to fix his gaze upon Kane while Leanna walks over to him

"Kane we have decided to allow her to join us" said Leanna followed by Kara

"S**t" thought Kane

"So. What is your name?" said Kara

"…." Said Kane as he simply walked past her

"Poi poi" said the pango in Kane's hand

"Don't feel bad. If he gets to know you he'll talk to you more" said Leanna

"Oh.." said Kara as she felt a little chip in her ego that she got straight up ignored "But what is his name?"

"His name is Kane. And believe it or not. He also gave the cold shoulder to pretty much everyone he meets….. well. Minus the pango of course" said Leanna

"Where to?" said Kane to Amelia

"Just this way" said Amelia as they all headed towards the where the temple is

**Later**

They all arrive in the temple. There is a roaring fire within an open structure in the middle of a grand hall. However what catches Kane's eye is that there is one wall that has strange symbols on it. Amelia started to observe them

The pango hopped around the place looking in fascination while Leanna and Kara seemed to be looking around the temple

Then there were a few monks with brooms started to come out and sweep the floor. They didn't pay much attention to the group at all

"Poi.." said the pango looking at the fire in reverence. Once it got suddenly bigger. The pango squealed and hopped towards Kane. When Kane saw him hop, he holds out his hand. And the pango jumps on it. But what Kane didn't expect was for him to jump off his hand and onto his shoulder

"C'mon you guys. This way" said Kara as she walks in front of an empty wall, everyone else (not including the monks) caught up to her and were a bit skeptical "We're here"

"…..is there supposed to be a hidden mechanism?" said Kane

"Bingo!" said Kara as she pushes a brick and suddenly a segment of the wall swings open. She then waves at the opening with a flourish "Ta-da!" she then leads then down a winding stone stairway which ends at a beginning of a narrow passage

Everyone files in behind as she carefully picks her way down the hall. Kane noticed that there are "X"s on the floor. And judging by that. They might be a trap

"Just don't step on any 'X's. I put them there to hopefully help people avoid them" said Kara as the deeper they travel the more 'X's seemed to pop u "Especially that one" pointing to a distinct looking 'X' and lots more of it on the wall

"What does that do?" said Leanna

"if that X is stepped on lots of bars will shoot our from the wall and block the patch. It's hard unless you know how to limbo, plus they hurt real bad because they are super hot to touch" said Kara

"And you managed to get through?" said Zack as Kara winks at him

"I am very limber" said Kara. Normally. Zack would've brushed off comments like that. But he actually seems impressed. This made Amelia look at he both of them

"Based off the dilation of Zack's pupils. It appears that Kara's flexibility is attractive to him" said Amelia. Upon hearing that Zack was taken aback. Kane found this amusing.

"I was just thinking it is a useful skillset to have" said Zack defensively while Kara has a mischievous glint in her eyes

"Usefull skillset to have? In what context?" said Kara

"For scouting and navigating you've done a thorough job mapping this place out and marking the traps" said Zack

"Zack, was that a compliment?" said Leanna with a smug look while Zack glares at her

"No, an observation" said Zack with a hint of annoyance while Kara smiles playfully while Zack turns away

Leanna couldn't help but think to herself that Kane and Zack has talked more often than they ever did when she first met them. She became slightly interested in seeing what else will make them talk

"…..smooth…." said Kane with a hint of sarcasm

"poi" said the pango while Zack glares at Kane even though Kane is a scary guy as they all reached a magic barrier.

Kane poked the barrier and nothing seemed to happen despite it's gaseous appearance

"Hm… surprisingly solid" said Leanna as the pango hopped off Kane's shoulder and hopped right through it no problem "Pango wait!"

Kane reaches out his hand for the pango for fir it to bump into the barrier

"No, pango!" said Leanna "We have to find a way to save him! Who knows what could have happened to him when he went through!" as she then presses up the wall "Pango?"

This tells Kane that she is not only really attached to the pango. But really meant a lot to her way more than he thought

"Poi?" said the pango as he hops out of the barrier "Poi poi" Leanna then scoops him up into a hug

"Pango! your back safe!" said Leanna holding onto him real tight

"Poi!" said the pango as he wiggles out of her arms and hops over to Kane. He then extends his hand for the pango. To which once again. The pango jumped into his shoulder while Leanna pouts in response to bring left by the pango

"In order to pass through. We need to give up something special into the flame" said Amelia

"What?" Said Leanna

"…." Said Kane as he looks through his little bag…. He takes out his deathtrooper knife….. he looks at it and at the fire while gripping it very tightly. The knife that was given to him by a friend…. A friend he has made sure to never forget….

But if it is the only way to pass through so he can get back home…. Then so be it.

He then hesitantly places the knife into the fire and watched it burn brighter…. Even though he doubts Amelia. She really has not let him down so far in his time here. He touches where the barrier would be… and to his surprise. He got through.

Though it got him to wonder how did Amelia come to this conclusion? As he went through the barrier his vision was covered by a bright light for a few moments and once it subsided. He saw a big fox with a red woman

At first he felt cautious of the sight. Neither the fox not the woman showed signs of hostility or hidden intent

"…who….. are you?..." said Kane curiously as she blinks at him and smiles. He isn't sure what to do now as then the flames that lit the room flickered and suddenly he felt what seems to be a warm embrace as the feeling permeated his body

The woman continued to hold his gaze for a moment and takes another step to him. As she did that Leanna, pango, Zack, Amelia, and Kara all pass the barrier

"Poi?" said the pango looking at the woman and then at the fix as he them hops over in front of the fox. The fox looks at him curiously as it began to sniff him and swish it's tail. This made the pango squeak as he then hops behind Kane's leg for safety "Poi!"

The woman giggles as she takes more steps closer to Kane. He didn't see any ill intent from her. But he felt compelled to kneel down to meet her level.

The rest of the gang looked at Kane awkwardly as they believe he is kneeling to the fox

"Uh.. Kane? Are you bowing at the fox?" Said Zack as it seems that Zack cannot see the red woman. The red woman then puts her hand on Kane's head as he felt a pulse of warmth flow right through him. His eyes widened as he did not expect that feeling

It felt like something inside of him just clicked open.. and the more the feeling the more translucent the red woman became… it reminded him of a few eerie things in his childhood and early days as a deathtrooper

But this….. had the opposite of fear

Eventually the red woman disappeared after taking her hand off Kane's head

"Just what was that?" thought Kane as the pango looked at him in interest. He then jumps upon Kane's hand and starts nibbling at his fingers

"?" said Kane noticing the pango on his hand. And Kara waving her hand in front of Kane's face

"Are you ok? You kind of zoned out on us" said Kara as Kane looked at her and a then saw a worried look from Leanna

"…" said Kane getting up

"Did something happen?" said Leanna

"…It's nothing to worry about…. I am fine" said Kane as Amelia points her bracelets at him

"Hm… curious" said Amelia looking at Kane "It appears that all the energy in this place is gathered within Kane" This made Leanna look intrigued as she looked at Kane

"?" said Kane "…what?"

"Kane did you so something?" said Leanna

"…" said Kane "….I am unsure…. One moment I felt nothing… then this…"

If it was just anyone else that said that. Leanna would have been suspicious. But strangely enough even Kane seemed unsure of what is going on as Amelia continued to observe him

Then suddenly the barrier went down… and the first where they all sacrificed their items has went out. Kane looks inside to see his knife and everyone else's items already intact and look as if they were untouched but the fire

He then grabs his knife and examines it... Just what kind of magic goes on here? He then puts it away feeling glad he still has it

"Was this some sort of trial?" said Kara

"I believe it was a test for our willingness to sacrifices…" said Amelia as they rest of them grab their stuff and Kara leads the way out of the secret path pass all the traps, and out the secret entrance

Upon exiting the monks didn't seem to have done much besides continued sweeping. And they all made their way out of the temple

As they all were walking back to the Embermyst village Kane lagged behind while the pango was still in his hand continuing to nibble his fingers

It worked him a lot now the somehow managed to absorb all that energy… not only that he's wondering if he's getting possessed…. Again

It took a few moments for Leanna to notice Kane's a sense as she slowed down for Kane to catch up. Upon catching up she began to pet the pango in his hand while the pango ignored her while continued to num on Kane's fingers she pouts at being disregard. Before focusing her attention on Kane

"..Something on your mind?" Said Leanna

"….if I were to use this energy…. Would I be able to open a temperal rift?" said Kane. Kara then immediately stops dead in her tracks and turns around

"Pardon me, but you were speaking on using the energy you absorbed to open rifts?" said Kara. Kane started to dislike her even more

"…." Said Kane as Amelia then turns around to watch "….**mind your business MS. KARA, Otherwise there will be a problem.**" In an extremely menacing tone. This sent shivers down the spines of all four of them. Though not the pango. Because he just continued bumming

This immediately got everyone else to be quiet as because of his scary threat. They decided not to touch it further due to the fear if the rising tension from Kane

**Later**

They all arrived at the village at night time. Amelia ram over to a man who happened to still be awake and conversed with him for a few moments before running back to the group

"It appears the place as an inn. We shall stay the night... But what just happened…. Kane had a feeling that it will pop up again….

_**To be continued….**_

_Kane's journal notes page 1_

_Dear mother…. I may never know if you are able to read this or not but I like to think that you will. I still miss you with everything I have. I may be at my lowest that I have ever been. But yet it's because of you among others that has kept me going_

_I still will never forget the day you disappeared. The day the gave your life so that I could live. Both you and Dad_

_I'm sorry you never got to see me grow up… but I want to let you know I managed to be a major thorn against the Rebel Alliance. As a deathtrooper. I don't know if you know what those are. But frankly I didn't either before I became one_

_Because of it I managed to slay Jedis, rebels and all kinds of evil that plagued the Galaxy_

_I still remember your favorite song. "And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming. All the moment of Truth in your life" that is how it goes doesn't it? Well I guess I won't know for a while then._

_But now. I don't know what will happen next. I am afraid. I am in a place unfamiliar. But if you were to see it I'm sure you would have loved to see it_

_But yet I still fear many things to come. But I know I'll see you again soon you and everyone else I lost. I don't know when but I know I have lots to tell you. _

_I miss you with all my heart, and until I write to you again. _

_Love, Kane Wintergreen Javier_

**Trivia**

**1: I have a prequel to this story. And I know so of you may be confused why. But I'll tell you. I'm worried that if I continue to write flashbacks for this story it will probably just eat up most of this story time. So because of this I'll make a major change to this fic.**

**And that change. Is significantly less flashbacks to Kane's past. But that's about it. So if you want to know what goes on. Just read the prequel fic I made. The Death Before Life**

**2: I'm am glad that more people have decided to read my story even if I haven't updated this in a while. But if you are a new reader. Then ", Hello!" I'm glad for your time :)**

**3: originally this chapter was going to end with an eerie flashback that happened to Kane when he was still 13-14 years old**

**4: Leanna's dream was much different in the original version of this fic before it got lost. But looking at it now. I think what I replaced with is better. **

**5: Special thanks for my friend Ceridwen Lucius for your help,! **

**So yeah. Please leave a review(Whether it be criticism or not) It really means a lot and motivates me to make this. **


	5. Echoes of a Broken Soul

**Welcome to chapter 6 everyone. All 17 of you. **

**Now the. I must say. This story officially has a prequel. It's called "The Death Before Life". Though it's rated M and you can find it on my profile**

**Reviews**

**Ceridwen Lucius: Your ask shall be granted within this chapter. And I'm very glad you really seem to like how I have written Kane's growth as a character. And thanks for giving me little tips for writing. I hope this makes it worth it**

**Also some parts of this chapter may have better context through the prequel Death Before Life**

**Now then. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Though fair warning. The first train sequence may not be that good**

**Hell. Most of this chapter is character based rather than adventure based. **

**Play: Joji – Worldstar Money**

It was night as they all reached the inn at the village. To which the walk there was mostly silent due to Kane's angry outburst at Kara. Because of that. He really doesn't seem to somebody that should be talked to right now

But to break the silence Leanna went inside the inn and got a few keys to which slightly confused Kane but then it hit him about the inn. Though as soon as Kane was about to enter it. Leanna called out to him. When he turned around it seemed that Kara and Amelia has left to do other things while Zack took his key and went inside

"Kane. I understand you may be paranoid. But please. Give them a chance" said Leanna worried he will continue his somewhat hostile behavior to other people

"….. them?" said Kane looking at her curiously

"Kara and Zack" said Leanna knowing full well that Kane doesn't like either of them. When Kane heard her say their names. He didn't know what to think now. He still didn't trust them. But yet Leanna still does?

He then looks at the pango in his hand

"Poi?" said the pango in his hand

Now he felt that he should start to be more subtle with his suspicions. Or maybe. Leanna is right. Though right now. He didn't want to think on it further than he already is

"….." said Kane taking his key and going into the designated room. It wasn't much as the bed is literally a carpet, a pillow, and a blanket. But the thing is. They are too small for him. But at least there was a chair for him to sit on.

"Poi poi!" said the pango as he then jumps onto the carpet. Kane then gets an idea and grabs the blanked and folds it in a way putting it upon the pillow. Basically making a little bed for the pango. It hops happily and jumps onto it and proceeds to relax on it

Behind his helmet. It made Kane slightly smile to see the innocence of this for just a few moments. He didn't know what to do now. But alas. He certainly didn't want to go to sleep. He has been noticing about himself more subconscious fear.

He then takes off his helmet to feel the cold breeze from the open window from his face. He hoped that maybe that could keep himself awake. But yet he starts to wonder how much longer he can go without sleeping. Certainly not a month. Hell. He personally believe he at best he could go for 1 week at best.

Prior to coming to this whole new… world. He probably hadn't slept in possibly years. The last time he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't have ginormous bags under his eyes or look very saggy. Like any person would after years of no sleep

He still looked normal. Minus his crimson eyes and pale skin. He starts to think what is the best way of keeping awake. He's heard of some deathtroopers putting shockers in their suits. But that always ended badly from what he has heard

But one idea did come into his mind. He grabs his knife and thinks again. If his friend not only did it as a way of coping. But staying awake without his medication. Maybe it might work for him as well. But then again. If someone were to notice him doing it. It will certainly be a problem

He then looks out the window. Seeing this rustic village in its glory despite the desert ish vibes reminds him of encountering tribes during his empire days. As much as he loved the sights of this world so far. This part isn't really that good

But now. He didn't care. He only wanted to stay awake. After from every brief sleep here has taught him. Is that going to sleep only comes pain from the past. Because of that is compensating going forward with his knife idea

"_Just try it Kane. If it beats smoking. It should beat sleep"_

It caused his voice to pop in his head. Though Kane has no idea where his friend is. He could only hope it isn't somewhere where he'll die quickly. It's haunting to him really. To remember him saying that just a month prior to his final time seeing him

Just like losing his other friends who meant a lot to him during his time with the Empire.

**To Leanna**

Leanna was laying down on the carpet bed. One thing she couldn't stop thinking about. Is probably getting Kane to act less hostile… though lately every day she has been around him he has become less. But what really interested her is two things about Kane.

First being what he looks like under his helmet. Surely someone like him will probably a man whom she believes is possibly in his 30s. Maybe even in his 40s . Surely someone like him will definitely have some battle scars, bruises, or even a disfigured face that he keeps hidden..

The other thing that interested her. Is what exactly made him to be the very gloomy and hostile person he is. And surely through his years of experience fighting also came at a personal cost of breaking him mentally. She has met people who act somewhat like him. But yet. He seemed way more… different compared to them.

Though he has shown himself to be tolerating of her and the pango considering he took a magic ball for her and the pango seemingly like a pet he really cares for.

"WHAT IF HE IS OVER 50!?" thought Leanna breaking focus for a moment "No Leanna don't get carried away" but then she thinks to herself. Maybe she should just try talking to him more. Surely through that she learned that the academy he cage from was probably tough as nails. Or that he had never sweets before.

Hell for all she knows he could have a shiny bald head

Then suddenly the door opened and Amelia and Kara coming in

"Oh hey Leanna whatcha doing?" Said Kara

"Oh just thinking about what to do now" said Leanna

"Is thinking about future events causing you to think a lot?" asked Amelia as they both lie down in different carpets. Kara already went to sleep while Amelia laid there and read a book

"Yeah. Considering what we have seen for the last few days I'm sure see some interesting things" said Leanna thankfully not giving away the fact that Kane is on her mind. Now she felt like it would be better if she went to sleep by now. As probably thinking two hard might ruin her tomorrow

**The next day**

Kane managed to do it. Though he head keeps bobbing up and down as he sat on the chair until the light shines into his eyes. He felt a little victorious. Yet somewhat tired. He gets up and stretches his back as these chairs are not designed for a 6'5 Titan like he is. But at least it was better than the carpet

"I wonder if they had anything designated for my size" thought Kane as he put his helmet back on. But the something caught his eye. In the shelves he noticed some blue candles in a little shelf. He grabbed one.

It was dusty as hell. But still left a scent. To which maybe it could work despite possibly being very old. He then grabbed the other four blue candles and put them in his bag with his other items after dusting each one off. At first he was thinking about lighting one if them and enjoy the sight/enhanced scent

But for now. To him it may be a better idea to save for later. He then hears a knock on his door

"You may come in" said Kane as the door opened to which unfortunately for Kane. Was Zack.

"Hey" said Zack as he has a feeling in his gut that Kane probably does not like the sight of him right now

"…..hey" said Kane

"We are getting ready go. Meet us downstairs when you are ready" said Zack as Kane nods to him while he leaves

After he left Kane looks at the pango who was still sleeping. He then bent down and proceeded to gently poke it repeatedly

"zzz.. poi…. Poi?" said the pango as he starts to wake up to Kane poling him "poi poi!"

"We need to head back to the others" said Kane holding his hand out for the pango to jump on. Right after he did. He looked at him for a moment "Hmm…... I think you need a name"

"Poi?... Poi…" said the pango confused for a moment before he puts two and two together. "POI POI!" he said as he excitedly bobs up and down on Kane's hand with a huge smile

"…." Said Kane holding the pango and looking out the window to see the bright blue sky. Giving him an idea "How do you like the name…. 'Sky'?" as soon as the pango heard him give him a name. It gave an even bigger smile and wiggles even more

**Later**

Kane comes down to see everyone else seemingly waiting for him

"Kane" said Amelia walking over too him "I know you probably don't like me saying this out loud but. I'm sure you will be satisfied with what I have to say" this caught Kane's attention "Me and Elder Issim have discussed the theory of temporal rifts. However it only strengthened our concern that we do not have enough energy"

"….." said Kane as he thinks about what she said. But judging by it. He might just need to collect more energy…. Shouldn't be too hard right? "Thank you Amelia" as she nods in response

"To which is why we are going to another temple" said Leanna joining in "Thankfully Issim was able to pinpoint about 2 more temples.. however. He couldn't find the last two"

"The fastest way is to take the crystal rail. Which should lead us back to Bazada" said Kara. Kane still didn't like the fact that she is tagging along

"Poi poi" said the pango now named Sky

"Aw hello pango!" said Leanna petting Sky

"C'mon you guys. We can't be taking forever here" said Zack as everyone got their things ready and departed the inn. And proceeded to walk through the village. To which some of the villagers waved goodbye while others continued on with their morning routine

Upon exiting the village. There came the part where Leanna was dreading the most. Even though she managed to get through. She didn't want to go through it again. She still felt scared of it. This did not go unnoticed by Kane though

As Kane then held out his other hand that isn't holding Sky to her. Though she still didn't want to go through. But since someone like Kane and the pango will be there to ensure her safety. She felt a little more confidence

She then took his hand as he began to lead her through to catch up with the others through the forest of Sorrows. The sights were pretty much the same very quiet though they could hear owl noises to which spooked Leanna which caused her to be closer to Kane

Not that he minded of course. While Sky buries himself as much as he could in Kane's hand. Kara seemed a little nervous of the forest while like Kane. Zack and Amelia weren't too bothered coming through it

Though as they reach back into the regular forest where the noises of the woodland signaling that they out if scary first giving Leanna to stop holding hands with Kane. Not that she minded holding his hand of course. And now. It should be much easier to get to the train

They all of exit the woods and head back over to where the market place still as bust as ever

"Hey guys. I think I need to stock on some supplies before we continue our journey" said Kara

"That's a good idea. We should take the time to grab many things we need before getting on the train" said Leanna. After she finished her sentence. Kara, Zack, and Amelia then nodded to her and went their separate ways leaving only her and Kane

"Hey I'm Kane?" said Leanna

"?" said Kane

"Do you mind if I'm.. The pango could accompany me?" she asked him. He looked at Sky who smiles at him

"….Go ahead Sky" said Kane

"Poi" said Sky happily as he hopped from Kane's hand into Leanna's arms

"Pango! Wait… did you call him Sky?" said Leanna

"…. That's his name" said Kane

"Aw.. you gave him a name.. that's so nice of you!" said Leanna making Kane look away slightly "C'mon Sky let's explore the market"

"Poi!" said the pango as the two of them went into the crowd

"…" said Kane as there is two places he wanted to go.

First Kane went to the knife shop. But it seemed way too crowded for him to even get inside. Not to mention that there seemed to be a whole line. A very long one. To which made him disappointed that he won't be able to go in

So he went to the next place he wanted to go was the candle shop. To which sure it was crowded as well. But not as crowded as the knife shop. He enters the candle store to which once again the employees were a little startled at his appearance for a moment

He looked around the place full of interesting looking candles. But then the same cheerful girl from earlier came up to him

"Oh hello again! Did you decide on something you want?" said The girl

"…..Do you…. Accept other candles as payment?" said Kane as he got an idea

"Hm… that will all depend" said the girl as Kane brings out one of the old candles he found earlier as she carefully inspects "I haven't seem much of these before. The material rarely but definitely some unique designs"

"So is that yes?" Said Kane

"Alright then. What is it that you want?" said the girl

"…." Said Kane going over to a specific candle showcase grabbing three different ones that peaked his interest that being orange, vanilla, and cinnamon "….Just these three" holding them out to her

"Very well. Enjoy your new candles! Come back again" said the girl cheerfully as Kane nods to her and exits the candle shop. Feeling satisfied with what he has. Even though cinnamon was unlike anything he has smelled before. It is something he would love to smell again. As for the orange and vanilla. He wanted to check those out too.

He wondered what his parents would have thought of these if they ever got to see them. Or maybe it's nothing new to them. Sadly he doesn't think he'll ever know the answer to. Making his way over to the train station wasn't too much trouble this day not that many people seemed to want to go on at the time

A few moments go by of him just waiting at the station. To which gave him a good amount of peace and quiet...Until Kara arrived…..for a moment she seemed worried she will piss him off again. But this time she felt that if she kept her mouth shut in certain situations or maybe speak her words more carefully

"Soo then.. your name is Kane right?" said Kara hoping he'll respond

"….." said Kane only looking at her before looking away. Causing her to be somewhat disappointed.

Then a few moments later everyone else came by

"Hey guys. You got everything you need?" Said Leanna as Sky seemed happy to see Kane again hopping out of Leanna's arms causing her to pout as he jumped into Kane's hand "aw.." while Kane simply nods to her

"Yup and we got everything all set" said Kara as Amelia and Zack nod to her as well they began to wait a few moments got the train

"Hey Kane. Where did you go?" Said Leanna interested in what he did. To which Kane responded by digging in his bag and pulling out one of his candles he recently got. Leanna looked at it with interesting "Ooh I love the smell of cinnamon!"

"You got… candles?" said Zack as he didn't take Kane for someone who would be interested in that kind of stuff. Causing Kane to give a slight glare at Zack for a moment

"…." Said Kane as the train was starting to get close

"Poi?..." said Sky as Kane remembered that trains don't allow pangos

"..Sky. I'm sorry. But get back in" said Kane as he put Sky in the bag with his candles. Sure he squirmed a bit and made everyone a bit uncomfortable. But it was the best Kane could think of

"Kane don't so that to Sky" said Leanna scolding him

"…." Said Kane as even though he feels guilty as Sky makes his bag squirm a buy

"Kane!" said Leanna as the door opened and Kane went in and they followed behind. The attendant seemed nervous of Kane but he lead the gang to their room regardless

Upon entering the room. Kane opens his bag so Sky could hop out

"Poi" said Sky as it was happy that he then got let by Kane

"Kane why do you do this to him?" said Leanna as she takes the seat next to him

"…..you got a better idea?" said Kane as Amelia, Zack, and Kara take their seats. Hearing this. Zack tried to keep down a chuckle

"Of course I have a better idea than stuffing him in your candle bag" said Leanna as Kane puts a pillow on the table for the pango to jump onto. The pango then began to relax. As Kane rolled his eyes expecting more nagging from Leanna

**Later**

The train was finally moving and thankfully for Kane Leanna didn't seem to get too mad at him or pester him too much. And thankfully. There really wasn't much that happened worth note during this time for Kane

All he was simply stare at the table as the others did whatever small talk they did until the day began to turn dark. To which again. The small talk continued to they felt sleepy. Giving Kane more peace and quiet

However. He did feel the urge to explore the train again. But this time Leanna was next to him. He isn't able to leave unless he moves her. To which is something he'd rather not do. But for now he'll just have to bite the bullet for this

About an hour passes by and everyone is all passed out leaving Kane alone in his thoughts. He wanted to write in his journal but he didn't want to risk her seeing it. He then looks out the window think what he should do now.

Eventually. Kane started to feel himself subconsciously trying to sleep. As he tries to keep awake while his head continues to think of things that may keep him awake. Though unfortunately for him his eyes just keeps getting heavier and heavier.

However just a moment Leanna woke up and saw Kane's head bob like no tomorrow she felt too sleepy deal with it now as she went back to sleep. Kane did not notice it at all

_Don't sleep_

_Stay awake_

_Hey! You listening to me? Don't sleep!_

_C'mon Kane boy! If Stan and Arty can stay awake like Remmy then you can too_

He kept thinking about it but it was no use. He could only get sleepier and sleepier. Eventually he subconsciously caved into it. Because of this. He realized he is probably doomed to what he fears may be a dream of pain

He tried to think more thoughts that may keep him awake only for his eyes to slowly blink getting slower and slower until he couldn't open them. Causing him to naturally slump to the side on a pillow

**Kane's Dream**

"…**.where am I?" Said Kane to himself as he slowly gets up to realize that he is on a train. He looks to see a mirror nearby. And he sees he is himself as a child prior to joining the Empire forces. He then put his hand on his face **

**His eyes were back to blue making him widen his eyes. He then looked around the train cart to see nothing there. But then. From behind him. Something was trying to get through to him. But his internal instincts were telling him not to let it get close**

**He then makes his way to the next train cart whilst bringing the mirror to use a whacker. Upon opening the door he felt a little taller and noticed a few fearful passengers upon passing them he doesn't recognize due to the mistiness if the cart**

**Eventually they decided to follow him. Upon reaching past the next cart. Kane got a good look at one of their faces**

"…**.Stan?" said Kane as Stan walked out of the mistiness. He looked like he was about to say something until they heard a huge thump on the roof prompting them to run**

**Seeing the other two come out of the mist made him realize who they were as well. The four of them made their way past a pillar to which they suddenly found themselves in Deathtrooper armor. Not to mention much taller**

**They all heard a monstrous moan from the outside promoting Kane to look out the window seeing a giant eyeball slightly startling Kane. As suddenly the roof had a giant claw puncture through and started to tear off part of it**

**Kane remembered that monster…. This time Kane and his friends had nothing to defend themselves from it.. he could see the monster smile it tried to reach one of them only to fail Kane didn't know what to think until Stand grabbed his arm as they ran further**

**The next pillar they past Kane looked in the mirror and saw his eyes are now red. And he noticed lots of medication pills laid upon the floor causing his eyes to widen. But now his friends led him further down. Not only were they being watched by the monster trying to get to them**

"**Kane you f**king knucklehead stop gawking and run!" said Stan as Kane couldn't stop looking around **

"**A-Arthur!? R-Remington!?" said Kane**

"**Quickly! That thing can't get us in the next room!" Said Remington as they all headed to the next cart To which had a very metallic look to it. Not only that they could still heard the monster trying to break it open but couldn't**

**This face them a few moments to recollect themselves**

"**Stan… I thought you-" said Remington as Arthur and Kane elbow him in annoyance "Ow"**

"**Just where are we?" said Kane**

"**I have no idea. But. I have a feeling we'll find out if we reach the main engine" said Arthur as suddenly the train started to shake more and more until suddenly the train cart started to get pried open by the beast**

"**S**T RUN!" said as the four of them as the train got even shakier passing through many boxes. This already spelt trouble as they tried to make their way out. Then they were at a dead end. And they had no choice but to climb a ladder to the top of the train the four of them then proceeded to run as fast as they could jumping from cart to which seemed like no end**

**Then out if no where. The sky turned a dark red a fire and debris began to fall like rain causing lots of damage to the mountains to which the rain was riding on. Then. It took a turn for the worse when a cart was struck Causing Arthur to slide off and fall**

"**NOO!" yelled Kane desperately running to catch him reaching out his hand in hopes of saving Arthur only to nearly touch fingers and watch him fall into the darkness below. Kane was about to jump after him until Remington and Stan grabbed him and ran "LET ME GO! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM! JUST GUVE ME A CHANCE!"**

"**KANE STOP IT! WE NEED TO GO!" said Remington as they bring him over further down the line. Then. A second monster got in their way **

"**Charge the damn thing! That'll take it down" said Stan as they ran as fast as they could ramming into the beast**

**Then the floor Kane stood on broke causing him to fall on a bunch of boxes. Looking up to see the two of them push the beast prompted him to follow in the train carts. Then Stan and Remington fall in. To which this time the cart had a very heavy door. Kane wasted no time trying to open it as Stan joins him**

**Remington was about to do the same thing until the monster began to get closer. He then grabbed a metal pile and ran at the beast whacking it in the face**

"**Remmy what are you doing!?" said **

"**You guys can run. While I fight" said Remington forcing the metal pole in the chances that held the carts causing the ones behind him to derail "COME AND GET ME!" as he wrestled with the breast as Kane and Stan watched the cart they are in fall into the abyss**

**Kane was too stunned at the sudden sacrifice as he felt himself getting pulled away by Stan one last time while a giant piece of debris to literally take a chunk of the cart off**

"**Alright Kane if we time this right we can get you to the side" said Stan as Kane thought about it for a moment**

**He exactly remembered what happened to Stan.. he didn't want Stan to suffer any more than he has too**

"**No.. " said Kane grabbing Stan and throwing him to the next cart**

"**Wait Kane!" yelled Stan as Kane just salutes him in response as the cart Kane was standing on derailed "KAAAAAAANE!"**

**As Kane fell he watched the train with Stan on it get smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore making him wonder not only where is it going.. but where is this abyss taking him**

**Dream end**

"!" said Kane jolting his head up and looking around to see he is still in the train "…I hate sleep" he muttered as he looks out the window to see it's around the end of the morning as the train comes to a stop

Now after that sleep. He really is starting to do the other method that his friend encouraged him to do

He then decides to think about it later on when it gets dark as he then gently taps Leanna making her wake up from her sleep

"huh?... What is it Kane?" she said rubbing her eyes before noticing that the train has finally came to a stop at their destination. She then tried to reach Sky making Kane push the pillow he was on closer to her

"Zzzzz…poi?" Said Sky starting to wake up as the sun was shining in his face as Leanna pulled him into a hug

"Morning Sky*yawn*" said Leanna holding onto him for a few moments while Kane pushes the curtain causing the sun go directly into the eyes of Zack. Little did they know Kane smirked a little under his helmet

"Here already?" said Zack as Amelia and Kara begin to wake up

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good night's sleep" said Leanna as she puts Sky on the table as they all slowly got out of their room in train "Its good to stretch out legs once again! Am I right?"

"…" said Kane as Sky jumps onto his hand and they all head off the train to a big and bustling town. Kane looked at this unfamiliar place with interest. Though what is strange to him is that the fountain seemed to have a lot of crystals on it

However the place wasn't too different from every other time he went too. With the stone buildings and cobblestone road and whatnot. Though the stares if the people to him still happened.

Kane didn't seem to bother as many people in this town compared to others. But now. Kane didn't care Kara then stretched her arms making her chest stick out

Kane looked at Zack. To see that he is obviously staring at Kara's melons. But as soon as Kara looked back at him he then starred at the ground.

Even though Kane didn't like either of them. He could commend Kara for making Zack look like a fool.

"So where are we going to go next?" said Zack

"I'm going to ask around. You guys enjoy your time hear and we'll meet at the inn" said Kara

"Can't I help by asking around as well?" said Leanna

"I have contacts I've known for a while. And they have been telling me where to go treasure hunting whenever I wanted. So I personally think that me asking them is the fastest way to get the information we need on the other temples" said Kara

"Fair enough" said Leanna as Kara left to go find her contacts "Alright then. Let's get to the inn and get our rooms for later" as Kane and Zack both nod while Amelia stared for a moment before following them towards the inn

At the inn. It seemed pretty normal as Leanna went to ask for room keys whilst Kane then sat down at a table while Sky gleefully hops around on it for a few moments. Leanna then tosses one at Kane to which he perfectly caught

"Poi poi" said Sky as Kane just simply pet him in response. He then watched Leanna leave the inn. He debated on whether seeing what she is doing first or simply just sit there. Though normally he couldn't care less. But for some reason. He seemed interested

Kane then made his decision as he then gets up and walks out the door as Sky happily hops after him. Kane looked around outside the inn to look for Leanna and saw her walk around a corner. Thankfully most people didn't pay attention to him this time

He then Leanna stop at a statue of a woman observing. Kane now wondered if he even wants to know until Sky jumped on his foot gaining his attention. Kane guessed what he wanted and held out his hand. Sky happily smiled and jumped onto his hand

"…" said Kane as he walked over where Leanna went and saw that she was observing a stature of a regal looking woman holding a sword. This got him a little more curious making him walk over to her. She didn't seem to notice him at all "…..Hey"

"?- Oh Hey!" Said Leanna to him with a smile on her face. Kane looked at her then back at the statue

"Poi!" said Sky jumping into Leanna's arms

"Aww hey Sky! How you been?" said Leanna

"Poi poi" said Sky seemingly happy to see her as she hugs him tightly before looking back at Kane

"…. Someone you admire?" said Kane

"Mhm! That is Alana Vale. She was a mage knight that fought to protect this city from VOID" said Leanna as she looked at the statue of Alana with great admiration and sparkles in her eyes while tucking a lock behind her ear

"….What happened there?"

"Well at the time the city's training regime isn't as good as it is now. People weren't properly trained to handle fighting at that scale which caused much chaos.. luckily for them Alana just happened to be here when Void attacked"

"..really?" said Kane interested in this Alana

"Yes and because of this. The people were very panicked as VOID troops were all coming in. Alana then quickly took charge. Thinking on her feet she gathered as many volunteers as she could to help evacuate everyone from the city and then build up defenses knowing the risks of it" said Leanna

"…" said Kane "So I take it wasn't without a cost?" as Leanna grimaced and nods

"But they still persevered despite losing many. Throughout the fight Alana with the help of the volunteers managed to control part of the fighting. Then eventually sought after VOID's leader to which they found through hidden passages" said Leanna to then she had a more upbeat attitude with her next words "Like a coward VOID's leader tried using a fire magic to incinerate as many as he could. Even his own allies. And in response. Alana used her magic to strike right though him with her sword!"

"….You seem very passionate about her story" said Kane

"Why thank you! She was an amazing person! And I try to be like her as much as I can when I could" said Leanna

"…I hope you don't mind me asking but… what happened to her now?" said Kane making Leanna suddenly feel a little down killing her happy mood

".. Unfortunately. That fire in particular was Shadow fire. And it is more deadly than regular fire. It proved fatal"

"…She sacrificed everything for her city huh? That is truly remarkable" said Kane feeling a little cheesy on that last part making Leanna brighten up again

"Of course! She really is an inspiration! There really aren't that mangy women mage knights, and she may not have been among the heroes that saved Esiria from VOID. But she made a huge impact on the people of this city" said Leanna "Yes. And I know I said this before. But she is everything I want to be as a mage knight. I've been sent on missions throughout Havengarde. I feel like I can make much more if a difference than if I was a research mage. Not to mention traveling around and netting new people isn't so bad" then a question bursted into Kane's mind

"…What does your family thing of it?" said Kane

"Though to them it wasn't ideal but they are already used to it by now. Not to mention my older brother is also a mage knight" said Leanna. Kane could immediately tell she doesn't seem very… cheerful mentioning her family

"Really?... So you and your brother get along then? Since he is also a mage knight?" said Kane

Her eyes slightly widen but she then nods slowly

"Yeah we do actually" said Leanna. Kane could instantly tell that she doesn't seem very sure.

"….I see. I am sorry for prodding" said Kane as he was about to turn around and leave

"No no your fine. You were just curious…. So what about you? Is there anyone you admire?" aid Leanna changing the subject hoping Kane won't bring up her family

"….there is only a few people I admire…" said Kane as he feels that Leanna in a way is similar to him

"What kind of people were they?" said Leanna interested in knowing the kind of people Kane looks ups too

"…. Someone that would have your back no matter what…. Someone you'd never want to lose…. Someone who teaches me how to be better….. yet you know they'll never be back.." said Kane as images of his friends from his dream, Ashley, and his family flash into his kind for a few moments

Kane's somewhat cryptic words started to pour into her head as she wondered who or whom he could be referring to… maybe a friend or a family member? Not to mention it reminded her of the other cryptic stuff to which she believes is hinting that he lost many dear to him

"Would you mind telling me more?" said Leanna hoping not to sound rude

"….maybe later…" said Kane "Sky. If you want you can stay with her"

Sky then seemed happy that he is going to spend more time with Leanna. Kane then turned around and left. Leaving Leanna hoping that she didn't say something wrong as Kane went to the inn

Kane then took a seat and sat there for a short while until he heard someone sit down next to him. He looks to realize it's the same old lady from a while ago

"Hello again Kane!" said the chatty old lady as Kane gave a slight nod to her "I got you something once again" putting another rabbit stew in front of him. Kane honestly didn't know what to think. But he didn't mind at all

He takes off his helmet once again and she sees he still looks pretty much the same as the last time she saw his face

"I see your still pale" thought the old lady as she expected him to be at least a little less pale

"How have you been?" said old lady " Been in any fights? Saved a few people? Travelled?" seemingly eager to hear him

"….Just traveling….. so far I've met a few people and most of them are an inconvenience" said Kane

"Well then young man. Did you already give the inconvenient ones a chance?" said the chatty old lady as she notices that Kane has a bit of an accent when he spoke without the helmet. Even though his voice has a very specific whisper-esque baritone quality to it. Not to mention the way he pronounced some of the words seemed off

"…" said Kane as he words reminded him of what Leanna told him earlier regarding Zack and Kara.

"I hope you think about it." Said the old lady "*Sigh* you remind me of my late husband already"

This earned a curious glance from Kane as he takes a bite from the stew

"Of course. When I first met him. He didn't trust anyone when first meeting them and not giving chances. Even to me" said the chatty old lady

"…really" said Kane

"Yup. In fact when I first met him he didn't even speak a word. Such a tall quiet man" said The old lady putting both her hands on her cheeks thinking about the time she and her husband first met. Though it did get Kane to think

"….you said he was 6'11 or 7'0 right?..." said Kane becoming a little more curious about her husband

"Mhm" said the old lady "And man I tell ya. There has never been another man like him."

"...When did you start talking?" Said Kane

"Oh I remember like it was just yesterday! After saving me from a couple things who tried to steal my stuff. I tried getting into contact with him multiple times. You see, he was barely seen at all by most people so no one really knew him" said the chatty old lady "One day. I was super lucky to catch him walking around a store. And low on money. And then. It started a long road of blooming love between us."

"…." Said Kane as he is nearly finished with the stew

"Oh! My break is almost over!" said the chatty old lady "Ah well. If I run into you again. I'll tell you more specifically. If your interested if course" as she then left Kane right when he finished. Waving to each other goodbye

Even though normally Kane doesn't involve himself in these kinds of this. He actually liked talking to her.. even if he didn't say much

Meanwhile Zack looked in through the window and saw Kane's helmet sitting next to Kane. This got Zack curious as he adjusted himself in an attempt to get a better look at Kane. But this turned fruitless as there was a shelf in the way of Kane's head

What made it more inconvenient for Zack. Is that Kane grabs his helmet and puts his helmet back on. And getting up. Earning a slightly disappointed look from Zack as he then entered the inn to see that Kane moved to be at a bar stool

"Hey Kane. What are you doing?" said Zack casually

"….fine" said Kane as the bartender then puts two shots for the both of them as they began to sit a comfortable silence. Normally Kane would rather be doing this with someone else. But for the time being. He didn't seem to mind too much

Kane then takes a shot. Drinking through his helmet. To which again slightly disappointed Zack

**Later**

The day turns dark and both Kane and Zack are still at the bar stools taking occasional shots until Amelia walks in and calls for their attention

"There is a situation outside. Shall we investigate it?" said Amelia as Kane and Zack look at each other and nod before getting up and following Amelia outside leaving the bartender to clean the shot glasses

"…what happened?" said Kane as Amelia then pointed to a lamppost that didn't appear on

"This is highly unusual" said Amelia as Kane and Zack took a closer look seeing that there seemed to be a pattern of on and off lamp posts throughout the streets "Surely the town will keep up their maintenance in this"

"That is a possibility" said Zack as upon further inspection. The crystals that turned the lamps on were missing

"…would it be just simply theft?" said Kane making Zack look skeptical and Amelia looking thoughtful

"The likely hood is very low. It is more likely that the town is negligent or short on resources. Whatever the theory we should bring this to someone's attention" said Amelia. Kane then spots a guard walking nearby and made his way towards him

"…excuse me" said Kane

"!" said the guard startled seeing the 6'5 Titan approach him out of the darkness

"Do you know anything about the lamp posts?" said Kane

"Oh" said the guard regaining his composure " It's just that we can't replace them fast enough. Ever day they keep taking more and more"

"…they?" said Kane thinking the guard may have insight on the situation

"I know it sounds crazy but it really seems like someone has been taking the crystals" said the guard

"What's the point of that?" said Zack

"Your guess is as good as mine. They're really not worth much" said the guard getting Amelia to think of another question

"Have there been any other relevant thefts?" said Amelia

"Any kind of crystal really. It's been going on for a few weeks and I'm at my wit's end. We've got a reward out for anyone who knows anything. Yet we still have no leads" said the guard "Bur please. If you guys hear anything of note. Please let me know. And now I need to get back at replacing the crystals" as he left the trip in silence

Something felt very off though. In fact. Kane noticed that he wasn't alone on the feeling

"We should get back" said Zack

"Yes we should inform Kara and Leanna" said Amelia as they make their way back to the inn to see Kara and Leanna there

**After telling them the situation**

"Hmm… I think I know a guy. I'm sure Ill get an answer from him tomorrow" said Kara "Man. These really seem to be desperate thieves"

"Maybe someone is more interested in the energies rather than the value?" said Leanna

"How much energy together would make for all the stolen crystals?" said Kane

"Not a whole lot. There are different types of crystals that produce more energy. Not to mention something fishy is going on" said Leanna

"I'm starting to think we should take a look into this on why someone would want lamp crystals. And I'd like to know what they are doing with them" said Kara

"Your right. We should investigate this" said Leanna as she looks at Zack and Kane

"Yup" said Zack as Kane merely shrugs Leanna wasn't surprised at Kane's reaction because she has a feeling he cares a lot less than he lets on. But she is more surprised at Zack

"Really? I'm a bit surprised but glad to see this side to you Zack" said Leanna "It sounds like the guards could use our help figuring out this mystery"

"Yup" said Zack making her stare more at Zack more uncertain than before as Kara grins slyly

"They're offering a reward for any info aren't they?" said Kara

"Yup" said Zack

"*Sigh* I should've guessed" said Leanna "Ok then. Amelia and I can do a scan of the city to see if anything shows up on the scanner" as she and Amelia go outside followed by Nara and Zack

"F**k I thought we would be doing this tomorrow" thought Kane

"*sigh*…. this is going to be a long night…. What do you think Sky?" Said Kane as Sky hops onto the table

"Poi poi!" said Sky as he bobs at the door

"….fine" said Kane holding out his hand for Sky to jump on his hand and made their way to the others to see Amelia and Leanna scanning the area

"….did you find anything?" said Kane gaining Leanna's attention

"Mm mm. It's strange though. I'm not picking up any energy spikes or unusual readings" Leanna said with a frown while Amelia fiddles with her manipulator as she then faces a particular street

"Something wrong?" said Leanna

"Very curious. There is energy residue scattered throughout the city except for one area in the southern corner of town" said Amelia

"Oh! My scan radius doesn't reach that far." Said Leanna "…So the southern corner has zero energy ratings?" said Leanna

"Precisely" said Amelia

"How far you reckon their scanners go?" said Zack to Kane

"…don't know." Said Kane watching both Leanna and Amelia attempt to solve what is going on until they come to a conclusion to follow where there are no reachable energy with Amelia leading the way

As the group followed her as they felt a lot of the cobblestone that made up the street began to feel looser and looser and even more uneven. The buildings in this area are more weathered compared to the other buildings from the other areas

This reminded Kane somewhat of his early days during his training. But thankfully go damn monsters seem to be sneaking around

The alleys felt dimmer than in the center of town as an even greater majority of streetlamps are dark and what's more noticeable is the buildings seem more spaced out the closet the hot to the outskirts of town

Kane made sure to watch his footing as it began to be much easier to trip and fall. Not to mention the farther they got the more withered the buildings. Along with lots of debris on the streets from crumbled walls

"…..What happened here?.." said Kane

"These are what remains of the last battle that occurred in Stonecrest" said Leanna as Kane recognized it as the part of the city Leanna was referring to earlier

"…the same one with Alaina and VOID?" said Kane

"That's right. This is part of the original city. Though it has not been restored yet" said Leanna

"…is there a particular reason why?" said Kane

"I like to think it's probably expensive to do it. But other than that I don't know" said Leanna as Amelia comes to a full stop in front of a building gaining all their attention

"This is it. The area if irregularity" said Amelia. The place seemed very quiet prompting Kane to grab his baton as he then puts Sky down

"Poi" said Sky

"Let's go in" said Kara as she gingerly opens the door as Kane and Zack made their way in first followed by the rest of them

They all saw what appeared to be once a living room with a broken down fireplace with a broken table nearby it. And a hallway that connects to different rooms

"We should split up and search the rooms" said Zack as Kane nods

"Wait. It could be dangerous. Someone is using cloaking magic to mask the heightened energy of the crystals. That doesn't sound just like a regular their to me" said Leanna as Kane examined the area until he walked on a rug.

He then heard a thump sound from it. Sky then quickly followed up by hopping a few times on the rug after noticing the sound Kane made

"Looks like you found a way down Kane" said Kara

"….." said Kane in response as he still doesn't feel like talking to her making her feel slightly awkward as to try to make it less awkward. She pulls the rug away to reveal a wooden panel. Kane then opens the panel and they all inside. Even Sky took a peek

Inside. There is a handful of going faces staring back at them. Their hair is matted and they all have dirt streaks on their cheeks. To which they then retreated further into the basement

Kane and Zack nodded to each other as they both jumped down. Kane managed to land on his too feet. And Zack…. Not so much. Kane smiled a little bit under his helmet seeing Zack get hurt like that

Leanna then follows up landing very gracefully. Probably using her wind magic judging by how much slower she fell. Sky then jumps as well landing on top of Zack

"Poi!" said Sky happily as he happily hopped over to Kane

"Ugh" said Zack

Kane let out a tiny snicker. Thankfully for him no one heard it… except for Kara. Though due to him wearing a helmet. Kara couldn't tell what exactly kind of sound he made

Kane and Leanna walk inside to see that there are actually 5 kids altogether. And they all were huddled up together and beside them were a glowing pile of crystals

Though due to Kane's significantly more menacing appearance the kids tried to get as far as they could from him until they were at a wall as soon as he took a step further. Leanna then stops him and carefully walked up to the kids and knelt down

"Where did you get these crystals?" said Leanna to the kids. The kids looked very uncomfortable and scared on what will happen next. To which she them gives them a soft smile "Its ok. I'm a mage night and I'm here to help" as she then showed her insignia

The oldest kid of the 5(a boy) then straightens up and puts on scowl

"We didn't do anything wrong! All we did is what the man said?" said the boy

"What man?' said Kane making the kids a bit more frightened of him earning a deadpan look from Leanna

"Kane. I think you should let them do the talking?" Said Zack as Kane stared at him for a brief moment before looking at Leanna and Kara

"Please. Let me help you" said Leanna resuming her attention to the kids. But they continued to refuse to talk. Kara then pulls Leanna up

"These kids are obviously alone and afraid. They definitely aren't talking to the guards" said Kara

"I'm not a guard" said Leanna defensively

"To them you night as well be" said Kara as she then leans down and addresses the oldest child " You've got a nice like of crystals there. Are you looking to sell them?" to which the boy responded by crossing his arms and looking away

Kara then gets an idea. She then pulls out a coin from her purse making the oldest kid look at it longingly "Id like the buy one off of you"

"We can't sell them to you" said the oldest kid as them one of the younger kids (also a boy) then pipes up

"Hell get angry if we don't have enough" said the younger boy before he is protectively pushed back by the oldest kid as he stood in front of the others

These kids somewhat reminded Kane of himself a little. Mostly during his training days. Though what makes this different is there is no Empire to take them in

"The man will? Does he take care of you?" said Kara

"He gives us money if we get him crystals" said the oldest kid though he tried his best to remain brave. Especially since he could feel Kane's scary stare to which makes it hard for him to keep up the act

"These kinds of crystals?" said Kara pointing to the pile of crystals

"A-Any crystal really. The bigger ones get us more money. But we can't find anymore" said the oldest kid

"And that's why you've been taking lamp crystals?" said Kara as the oldest child looks away and doesn't answer

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone if you don't" said Kara "So what does the man want with the crystals?"

"I-I don't know… h-he just wants them" said the oldest child "A lot of them"

"We should take these crystals back to the guard" said Amelia to Jane and Zack

"No! Please don't take them away! The man's coming back soon and he'll get angry if we don't have them!" said another child (a little girl) as she begins to cry as Kara then pats her head

"Don't cry we won't take the crystals" said Kara

"Y-You won't?" said the little girl

"Nope. We don't want the man to be angry?" said Kara as the little girl nods vigorously and holds the oldest boy's hand reassuringly

All this talk about "the man" reminded Kane of someone he knew who also went by "The Man" however. This man that the kids are talking about doesn't seem as scary as the man he knew long ago

"When does he come" said Kara

"…Usually once a week. So tomorrow" said the oldest child

"And he meets you here?" said Leanna as the boy nods in response as she then looks at the rest of her friends "We should go"

Kane noticed that they all seemed to be very bothered by this. Though Kane himself isn't affected as much. He recalled many times when he ran into kids in a similar situation to these kids. And some were in even worse conditions

But looking at the others seemingly look more grim than normal. Have they not fun into situations like these before? But judging by her body language. Kane could tell Kara seems to be the most bothered by it. In his gut. Kane thinks she like him, is an orphan as well

"…Kara" said Kane gaining her attention. She was very surprised that he of all people wanted to talk to her while Zack talks to Leanna and Amelia about what to do tomorrow about those kids

She immediately perks up and flashes a smile at Kane

"Oh I'm just thinking about our next plan of action. So I'll be heading out early to see if I can get anymore information" said Kara

"…..are you really?" said Kane

"!" said Kara surprised that he saw right through her

"…you seem more bothered by those kids than the others…." Said Kane as Kara couldn't respond to that other than a nod "…..Were you one as well?"

"…" said Kara

"….Thought so" said Kane before they reached the inn. This also gives that Kara is an orphan. Just like him and those kids "..don't worry too much. As we'll find a way to help them" this made Kara's smile become more genuine

At the inn. Kara wanted to ask Kane some questions about himself. Like as if he seemed to see this kind of situation countless times. Though she is worried she will get another very hostile response from him like when she eavesdropped on him

Thankfully the inn was very cheap and was able to afford a room for each of them. Right when Kara watched Kane about to enter his room. She felt like reaching out. But decided not to

"Kane" said Leanna getting his attention

"?" said Kane curious to what she will say as Sky them hops info his room and jumped onto the bed

"I hope you don't mind me asking but. What were you talking about with Kara?" Said Leanna

"...She talked about how she is planning to go out early" said Kane lied as he is pretty sure Kara wouldn't want anyone to worry about her. As he then entered his room

Leanna couldn't help but feel that maybe Kane really us starting to open up more. Compared to his confrontation to Kara days ago as she then entered her own room. Though what bothered her is the situation those kids were in she hoped they will be ok for the time being

Kane walked around in his room to see how much different it is compared to the last inn. To which its just a good though. Though anything is better than a tent or a train to him. As he then sat down at a chair at a window

A while passes as Kane watch Sky hop along the bed until started to feel tired. Kane watched as Sky adorably yawned and jumped onto the pillow and started to fall asleep

"Sweet dreams little one. I hope you don't stir like I do" thought Kane as he continued to stay away for a while longer

It is now significantly harder for him to stay awake as he is now realizing that his body cannot handle the sleepless nights any longer. Now that his fear became true. He isn't sure what to do. Hopefully delaying it will be hard to do

But then. Kane decided to grab his journal again

He then quietly makes his way to the outside balcony and looked at the city in the night light it is in. All these sights he feels is a shame that his friends aren't here.

He then takes off his helmet to feel the night time breeze flow upon his face. It felt nice one again. But he hopes this will keep him awake

He leans against the cold brick wall as he puts his helmet on the table as the moonlit sky shine upon him

He then opens his journal to look at the blank pages for a moment before deciding.. to wrote another letter. He knew exactly who to write too as he grabs a pen and begins to write to a certain person

Whilst writing he starts feeling a little tense as he is unsure what everyone would want him to do if he fails to make it home. Will they look at him as a failure? Someone who went AWOL? Or even dead?

Continually reminded him of his past as for a moment he struggled to continue writing. And began to force himself to write what he always wanted to say to the person that meant a lot to him

Eventually he couldn't bear to write any more ad he then decided to rip it put of the journal, lit a match, and watched it burn until it was nothing more

After that Kane sat back down for a while longer trying to force himself to be awake. Eventually his head continues to bob up and down trying to stay awake. Until he came up with an idea from a friend pops into his mind

"_Sometimes cutting yourself beats shedding a tear. Otherwise you'll lose your f**king mind"_

Those words popped into his head once again. He began to think about it while he brought out his knife. Most of his friends didn't like this method at all and he knows damn well that his family wouldn't approve

But the memory of another friend with his painful methods still have him the urge to follow through. And Kane has barely done this at all thought his life. But since he can't think of anything else to stay awake now

Beneath the stains of time. His feelings reappear.. and he is remembering many things because of it leaving him with many broken thoughts…

He slowly took off his protective glove and held his knife right at his hand. He hesitated for a moment looking around hoping no one would see. When he realized it's all clear he took that knife and put a cut in his hand

As the knife tore a slit. A very familiar sting as he felt his own blood drip from it to the floor. He the put his hand on the brick wall leaving a bloody print on it feeling even more stinging sensation. Then he look back at his bloody hand for a moment before clenching it

"….DAMN IT" said yelled Kane punching the brick wall as hard as he could. To which put a dent in the wall. And a bloody one in fact. He kept his fist on the wall only to drip it after he bashed his head on it. He started to shed more tears as he bashed his head on the wall once again. Though not as hard this time

Luckily he didn't wake up anyone… except for

**To **

"_DAMN IT!" _

Leanna awoke from a yell like that. She looked around hoping to find the source of the sound. She then heard another bash. Though not as prominent. She heard it from her wall. Due to the brick wall being made of cobblestone

She tried as hard as she could to listen. But she could exactly make it quiet clear but she though she heard a voice say over and over

"Don't sleep"

Since she was still tired after the sudden waking. She couldn't quite make out who the voice belongs to before the noises stopped and for a while nothing happened. Eventually she decided to go back to bed

**The next day**

Kane continued to sit barely awake until he couldn't take it no more and fell in a sleep. Though thankfully for him. It was a dreamless sleep with nothing to haunt him this time

A while passes by as the Sky began to wake up and began to hop around the room. Then he saw some dried blood on the floor on the balcony making him a worried

"Poi? Poi?" said Sky as he hops outside to the sight of the bloody hand print and the bloody dent. And then saw Kane passed out on the floor "POI!" as he quickly hopped over to see Kane's face. He then nuzzled it

Then Kane's face started to wince in response as he starts to wake up looking at Sky who then sees extatuc to see that he is ok

"POI POI!" said Sky hopping onto his face

"Gff-" said Kane as Sky jumped on as he pulled him off with his hand that he didn't cut "..calm down Sky it's just the morning"

"Poi" said Sky as he hops onto Kane's shoulder and nuzzles his face again

At first Kane was going to tell Sky to stop. But decided not to as he felt Sky nuzzle his face for a little while longer as suddenly a revelation hits him

After Sky stopped nuzzling and jumped back onto Kane's hand looking happy as ever

"….did I worry you?" said Kane out of curiosity as Sky then bob's up and down very quickly. After seeing that and his bloodstains and looking at his cut hand. Sky must be very worried about him for it

"…I'm sorry for worrying you Sky" said Kane as he began to pet Sky for a few moments before putting him on the table. When he did he puts his glove back on. Thankfully he hand has healed up a lot over night so the singing sensation was a lot less

Kane then sat back down on the seat to relax for a little bit since he has some time since the kids said the man was coming much later today

He looked at the town for a moment wondering what he can do. Before hearing a knock on his door prompting him to grab his helmet while Sky followed

Kane opened the door to see it was the old lady once again holding a loaf of bread

"Good morning Kane. I hope I'm not bothering you at all. But I brought you some breakfast that I could spare" said The old lady holding out half a loaf of bread

"O-Oh but you didn't have to-" said Kane as she puts it in his hands

"I insist Kane. As much as I'd love to talk with you again I'm afraid I have to go back to work. Have a good day now" said the old lady cheerfully as she went downstairs before Kane could respond

".." said Kane as he looked at the bread before closing his door and walking back to the balcony. He breaks a part of it and holds it in front of Sky when he jumped on the table "Want some?"

"Poi poi!" Said Sky as Kane puts the piece of bread in from of him. As he begins to nobble on it

Kane then began to eat the bread that the old lady was nice enough to give him. Hell probably have to take up on another talk. He then look at the city and saw some shops open up and citizens get out and walk around

"…Hey Sky…" said Kane

"?" said Sky after he finished eating the bread

"….do you…. Want to go for a walk?" asked Kane

"Poi Poi!" said the pango happily as he hops happily

"…alright then" said Kane as he pets Sky as he continues eating the bread until he finishes. When he finished. He gets up he then stretched before holding out his hand for Sky to jump onto his hand. He then walked out of his room and walked downstairs

"Kane! Was that your name?" said a bartender after cleaning a bottle

"…yes" said Kane

"I got something for ya" said the bartender gesturing for Kane to come over. When Kane did. The bartender our too little bottles of liquor in front of him

"..why are you giving me this?" said Kane as Sky looks at the little bottles curiously

"Anything friend of Leslie is a friend of mine" said the bartender "She really seemed happy talking to you compared to other adventurers. So please take this as a token of thanks" though reluctantly Kane took both bottles and put them away

"Thank you" said Kane as to the bartender. This cemented the thought in his head that Kane is actually much nicer than he seems

Though Kane isn't sure why the bartender would do this. But this liquor may be something he would love to drink later. He then leaves the inn to walk through the city. Sure he got some starred of citizens that aren't used to seeing him

But every time it happens he starts to care less and less. Eventually he won't have to see them ever again and it will never affect him in any way. But now what is on Kane's mind is that since he has some free time. He wants to see if there are any knife shops

Kane walked around but couldn't find any. Hell he couldn't find any candle shops either. To which was a bit of a bummer to him. But before he could think of anything to look for he passes the Alana statue. Making him stop in his tracks making Sky wonder why he stopped

"Poi?" said Sky curiously

"I'm just looking" said Kane to Sky as he then walked to take a seat on a bench and putting Sky next to him

"Poi poi" said Sky

"…relax. I'm just resting for a bit" said Kane as something very small saw them and creeped closer unbeknownst to the duo. Kane then takes off his helmet to feel a very gentle breeze upon his face. Compared to the breeze at night. He seemed to like this more. But yet he still felt more comfortable with it on

"Poi?" said Sky as Kane simply pets him as the little stalker quietly makes its way toward Kane

Then right when it reached Kane. It began to sniff his feet

"?" said Kane as looks down at his foot. To see that it's a little brown puppy that's sniffing him. When the puppy realized Kane saw him he took a few steps backs for a moment. Before taking a few steps forward to him "….uh.. you lost?"

The puppy then began to wag his tail and jump onto the seat next to him. Kane is surprised that the puppy isn't that afraid of him. Normally a puppy would squeak and run. The puppy then rubbed itself on Kane's hand

"Poi!" said Sky with annoyance and bounces angrily. The puppy stares at Sky as if noticing him for the first time

"Woof" said the puppy

"Poi poi!" said Sky as he jumps even higher making the puppy cower and whine

"Sky don't bully him" said Kane

"Poi!" said Sky stubbornly. Right When Kane was going to pet the puppy Sky the butts his hand away. Making him have an idea on how he's feeling

"…you jealous?" said Kane

"Poi!" said Sky as Kane then pets him to which makes him calm down a little. Making the puppy perk up as he first nuzzles Kane's hand before jumping over to nuzzle Sky catching him off guard "Poi!?" Sky then jumps off the bench and scrambles back a little bit "Poi poi!"

The puppy then jumps off the bench and chases Sky in a small circle for a few moments until Sky gets a little tired giving the puppy time to catch up. And when he did he like licked Sky as he grimaces in response

Normally Kane would have helped. But he found to much amusement in this to help him

"Mocha!" said a voice of a little girl running over to the puppy now named Mocha. Mocha then barks excitedly and runs to her licking her face "I thought I lost you!" as she then holds him close. And suddenly she notices Sky making her eyes grow wide

"A pango! Aww your so cute!" said the little girl

"Poi?" said Sky as she then Pat's his head making his little frown turn into a smile "Poi poi"

"Are you lost too?" said the little girl

"Poi poi" said Sky as he hops over to Kane. She tried to take a look. But due to the statue. She could see his face. But she could definitely see his scary helmet on the bench as she watch him get up and walk around the corner

When he did she saw a good look at his face. At first she thought he was someone she knew. But she to how pale Kane is, his red eyes, and His scar kind of debunks the thought.

"…that your dog?" said Kane as she nods as Mocha then runs over to Kane basically asking to be pet. But then Sky jumps between them

She giggled at the sight before looking at Kane with a smile "Thanks for finding him I hope he was t too much trouble. Bye bye now! Thanks for keeping Mocha company!" she then waves happily to him before putting Mocha on a leash and walking away

Though if she were to be honest. She would've liked to see Kane and Sky again. Even if she still doesn't know their names

"…you ok Sky?" said Kane as he then puts his helmet back on as Sky looks back up at him

"Poi" said Sky as Kane Pat's his head more affectionately than before. And then picking him up and putting him on his shoulder. He then smiles and nuzzles Kane's head

"…on then. Let's continue our walk" said Kane

"Poi poi!" said Sky happily as they head down a road full of shops they know they haven't seen…

_**To be continued**_

_Kane's journal notes 2_

_Dear Stan. I can't tell if your far or not. But I still miss and mourn for you. My best friend. Every time I think of you. I remember the day you basically vanished leaving me. I know you hate the Rebel Alliance probably more than I do. But I want you to know. I have taken down many rebels down with no mercy at all in your absence._

_I don't know if you will see this. But I have a feeling you will. From when we first met til you died you were there for me whenever you were able. I still have that ball you gave me long ago. Though it's worn out as all hell. But I keep it to remember you. _

_Remington and Arthur has made sure to look after me the best they could until they both disappeared like you asked them. I don't know where they went. But all I know it wasn't their own choice. _

_Your very words haunt me to this day. Fro the voicemail I missed. If I had known I was never going to see you again. The very God damn next day. I would've tried to talk to you as much as could till we dropped. But sadly life doesn't work that way now don't it? _

_I made not to harm myself as much as I could. Because I know you hate it when I do. But thankfully I have made sure to do it as minimally as possible. Sure it's not ideal. But I know you'll forgive it. _

_You know. My favorite day I remember. Was when we killed that anzati. It was an absolute thrill to take those scumbags down. Hell I think Arthur still has that scar on his arm from it. And then taking shots of the "Death Whiskey" that Remington snuck the very same day_

_When all 4 of us took those shots from that skull glass. It felt like we have linked ourselves as brothers. I don't think anything could ever come close to making me truly happy since then_

_Your words still haunt me. But they are an inspiration. I'm so sorry you never got to see the many missions I went on. Sometimes I wish. Death took me instead. I still remember how much you suffer. And how much effort you took to hiding it. _

_But now. I hope you rest as easily as you can. The Empire will win in the end. I'm very sure of it. We may have lost the Death Star twice. But third time is a charm I just know it_

_If you are wondering about me. I'm not sure where I am exactly. I am in an unfamiliar place. And if I don't make it back to the Empire. I am unsure of what I'll do. But now. I hope to return and help save it_

_We never finished the Death Whiskey. It's in my possession. Maybe when I reunite with you and everyone else. We can finish it. _

_I miss you buddy and until I wrote to you again_

_From, Kane Wintergreen Javier_

**Now then I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope I wasn't too sappy about the note. Not to mention some parts may lack context until a certain part in Death Before Life has yet to be published**

**Trivia**

**1:the next chapter should start to get to the action somewhat**

**2: My guest chapter is officially up. It's on my friend Theallaroundnerd's story "Peter and Bro's bogus Journey" though bear in mind. My writing there is way more silly compared to the seriousness that you see me normally write **

**3: I was originally going to have Zack catch a glimpse of Kane's face but I ultimately decided not to**

**4: The dream sequence was supposed to be longer and a lot more…. "detail" but that would have eaten up a chunk of this chapter **

**5: JOJI, RED, Fight The Fade, And Type O Negative were massive influences on this chapter**

**6: this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. Clocking at over about 13k words yay**

**Next up: Lost Pieces**


End file.
